PokeSpe GX Theater
by pikaree1
Summary: This is not a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; it's a story I made to introduce my OCs that are the children of the Dex Holders. This has turned into a collection of plays, so to all those who read this story from the beginning and thought I was going to actually make a story: I'm very, very sorry. Currently being edited according to the site's rules.
1. Chapter 1: Intros part 1

**Petal: It's ridiculous. It's insane. It's cliche. It needs to get out of my system. Introducing my first guest for the day!**

**Orange (OC): Hello! It's great to be here! My maker doesn't own Pokemon Special!**

*cue Yu-Gi-Oh Gx opening music*

PokeSpe GX! Generation next!

_Name: Orange Ketchum_

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Champion Guy, Or_

_Partner: Pichu (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Chu_

_Age: 17_

_Parents: Red Ketchum (father) & Yellow Ketchum (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Akai Ketchum (younger sister)_

_Additional family: Fisherman Wilson (great-uncle)_

_Hair: Blonde; short with three spikes sticking up at the top_

_Eyes: Red_

_Personality: Headstrong & kindhearted, but clueless_

_Outfit: Red baseball cap, orange jacket, black shirt, jeans, white and red sneakers_

_Additional Information: Candidate for Viridian Gym Leader position; should the situation arise, his weapon of choice is the Big Brother Baseball Bat, the situation being unsavory characters flirting with Akai; likes going on training trips with his father, Red, and fishing trips with his Great-uncle, Wilson; has been friends with Turquoise Oak since childhood_

**Comments**

"He's a sweetie, but would it kill him to think things through?" -Turquoise Oak

"Tee hee! Red and Yellow, we will be in-laws if it's the last thing I do!" -Blue Oak

"Yeah! Marry Turquoise, Orange!" -Aquamarine Oak

"SENIOR ORANGE! TEACH ME THE WAYS OF POKEMON BATTLES!" -Gray Touya

"He's a pretty cool dude." -Ethan Hibiki

"If he asks out Turquoise, I'm gonna kill him." -Lyra Gin

"An admirable trainer." -Garnet Maple

"He's always looking out for me!" -Akai Ketchum

* * *

><p><em>Name: Akai Ketchum<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Short Gal, Aka_

_Partner: Pidgeot (Male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Oty_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Red Ketchum (father) & Yellow Ketchum (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Orange Ketchum (older brother)_

_Additional family: Fisherman Wilson (great-uncle)_

_Hair: Black; kept in a long braid over her shoulder_

_Eyes: Red_

_Personality: Gentle & sweet, but bolder when she gets to know people_

_Outfit: Dark red knit scarf, red jacket, black shirt, jeans, brown boots_

_Additional Information: Has the same abilities as Yellow; can be very scary when angered; should the situation arise, weapon of choice is a frying pan; good at drawing; a morning person; wants Turquoise to marry Orange; best friends with Aquamarine_

**Comments**

"She is a sweet girl, but when pushed to the edge, she isn't afraid to speak up for herself." -Garnet Maple

"She has endless patience, what with putting up with my shipping craziness and all~!" -Turquoise Oak

"She's the best little sister a guy could ask for!" -Orange Ketchum

"She can make Garnet shut up just by saying his name like she's mad at him. She's got my respect." -Lapis-Lazuli Maple

"She laughs at our jokes. She's a good person." -Adamant Berlitz and Lustrous Barry

* * *

><p><em>Name: Turquoise Oak<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Matchmaking Gal, Quoise_

_Partner: Charizard (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Charry_

_Age: 17_

_Parents: Green Oak (father) and Blue Oak (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Aquamarine Oak (younger brother)_

_Additional family: Samuel Oak (great-grandfather); Grandma & Grandpa (grandparents); Silver Gin (adopted(?) uncle); Soul Gin (aunt); Lyra Gin (cousin)_

_Hair: Brown; long like Blue's except with Green's bangs and 'prickles' on top of her head_

_Eyes: Green_

_Personality: Mischievous, likes to tease people and pair them off into shippings_

_Outfit: Light green sleeveless shirt, blue skirt, black leggings, and dark blue sneakers_

_Additional Information: Considers Lyra Gin a little sister; should the situation arise, weapon of choice is her legs to run away or her voice to scream- Lyra and Orange have an uncanny ability to always hear them; has been friends with Orange since childhood; verrrrrrrrrry fond of her camcorder and camera_

**Comments**

"She's a pretty girl. Need I say more?" -Ethan Hibiki

"...Pesky child." -Green Oak

"If Uncle Green calls her pesky one more time, I'm throwing my Feraligatr at him." -Lyra Gin

"If Green calls her pesky one more time, I'm going to kill him." -Silver Gin

"With Turquoise aboard the ship, Lyra's going to have to give me grandchildren eventually!" -Soul Gin

"She's like a mini me. I've taught her well!" -Blue Oak

"She's a good sister, but she's really overbearing at times..." -Aquamarine Oak

"She's a good friend and really pretty!" -Orange Ketchum

"She should marry big brother." -Akai Ketchum

"She scares me. She really does." -Lapis-Lazuli Maple

* * *

><p><em>Name: Aquamarine Oak<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Prickle-head; Aqua_

_Partner: Scizor (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Scissors_

_Age: 16_

_Parents: Green Oak (father) & Blue Oak (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Turqoise Oak (older sister)_

_Additional family: Samuel Oak (great-grandfather); Grandma & Grandpa (grandparents); Silver Gin (adopted(?) uncle); Soul Gin (aunt); Lyra Gin (cousin)_

_Hair: Brown; prickle head_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: The poor guy who gets caught up in everyone's antics and goes with the flow to survive_

_Outfit: Blue hoodie, purple sweatpants, black sneakers_

_Additional Information: Some people wonder about his nicknaming tendencies; good at training pokemon and teaching in general; he wants Orange to marry Turquoise; should the situation arise, weapon of choice is his head prickles; best friends with Akai; likes pastries_

**Comments**

"He needs to be more assertive!" -Turquoise Oak

"He's a great friend and an even better shipping accomplice!" -Akai Ketchum

"He's awesome! He can help me train my pokemon to become stars!" -Alabaster Touya

"Hn. He's older than me, so he has seniority, but I don't care. I'm never letting Orange go out with big sis." -Lyra Gin

* * *

><p><em>Name: Topaz Hibiki<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Top', Golden Girl_

_Partner: Espeon (female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Esbo_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Gold Hibiki (father) & Crystal Hibiki (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Ethan Hibiki (younger brother)_

_Additional family: Grandma (Gold's side) & Granny (Crystal's side)_

_Hair: Black; Gold's exploding bangs & Crystal's gravity-defying pigtails_

_Eyes: Gold _

_Personality: Care-free and mischievous; a bit of a prankster_

_Outfit: Blue t-shirt, orange hoodie, black shorts, orange sneakers, star-shaped earrings, wears goggles around neck_

_Additional Information: Good with children and baby pokemon; carries around an indestructible pool cue & skateboard; has exceptional leg strength; the smart one of the Hibiki twins_

**Comments**

"She's the best big sis a guy could have!" -Ethan Hibiki

"She's tough! I admire that in a girl!" -Lapis-Lazuli Maple

"I like her better than her brother." -Lyra Gin (Ethan: …You hate me, don't you. Lyra: Duh. Topaz: …Darn, you woulda made a great sister-in-law. Gold: …Darn, now I owe Silver twenty bucks.)

* * *

><p><em>Name: Ethan Hibiki<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Eth', Ethan the Awesome, Idiot_

_Partner: Umbreon (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Umbree_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Gold Hibiki (father) & Crystal Hibiki (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Topaz Hibiki (older sister)_

_Additional family: Grandma (Gold's side) & Granny (Crystal's side)_

_Hair: Navy blue; short but messy with Crystal's bangs_

_Eyes: Gold_

_Personality: Care-free and mischievous; a bit of a prankster, tenacious_

_Outfit: Goggles on his forehead, red t-shirt, orange hoodie, black shorts, orange sneakers_

_Additional Information: Tenacity makes him good at catching pokemon; frequents game corners; carries around an indestructible pool cue & skateboard; has exceptional leg strength; cheats at pool, second born_

**Comments**

"I hate him. 'Nuff said." -Lyra Gin

"He's not as bad as Ly thinks he is, honest!" -Topaz Hibiki

"He inherited his father's nicknaming skills, that's for sure..." -Orange Ketchum

"He hit on my sister. Thus, he must be dealt with. This is one of the few things Lyra and I agree on." -Aquamarine Oak

"The most idiotic senior in the world." -Lustrous Barry

"My best friend in the world. I ship him with Ly." -Lapis-Lazuli Maple

* * *

><p><em>Name: Lyra Gin<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Ly, Super Serious Gal_

_Partner: Feraligatr (Female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Feral Sea_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Silver Gin (father) & Soul Gin (mother)_

_Additional family: Giovanni Sakaki (grandfather), Blue Oak (adopted(?) aunt), Green Oak (uncle), Turquoise Oak (cousin), Aquamarine Oak (cousin)_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Hair: Red; twin pigtails and a cowlick on top of her head_

_Eyes: Silver_

_Personality: Comes off as serious & emotionless to some, but is an agressive person_

_Outfit: Black red-lined jacket, black gloves, jeans, black sneakers_

_Additional Information: Admires power; severely dislikes girls who flirt with Ethan (though she'll never admit it); has insane strength due to being babysat by Sapphire once; views Turquoise as an older sister; ninja-like just like her father; skilled with thefts (though does not do it outside government payroll (her father's job as well)); has extensive information network; loves anime; should the situation arise, weapon of choice is her bare fists (A/N: And I just realized most of the second half isn't relevant at all and only happened while I was roleplaying...)_

**Comments**

"Wow, Super Serious Gal! I never knew you were the jealous type!" -Ethan Hibiki

"Looks like there's a chance of me getting Ly as a sister-in-law after all!" -Topaz Hibiki

"I hope she does admit to liking Ethan. Then I'll have someone sane in the family besides the Pokemon." -Crystal Hibiki

"She's a downer. And violent. And basically a mini-Silver. I wonder what Eth' sees in her..." -Gold Hibiki (Crystal: *kicks him in the head* Gold: OW! What?!)

"She's my other best friend_ and_ a total tsundere. Don't tell her I said that last part or she'll kill me..." -Lapis-Lazuli Maple

"If not for our conflicting viewpoints, I believe Lyra and I could become great friends." -Garnet Maple (Lapis: 'Conflicting viewpoints'?! The neighbors sued you for property damage the last time you two fought! Garnet: ...That was not my fault. Lyra threw her Feraligatr.)

"Out of all the current generation of Pokedex Holders, she's the one I most look up to." -Adrina Nerche

* * *

><p><em>Name: Lapis-Lazuli Maple<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Wild Boy; Lapis_

_Partner: Mightyena (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Eno_

_Age: 16_

_Parents: Ruby Maple (father) & Sapphire Maple (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Garnet Maple (younger brother) & Amethyst Maple (younger sister)_

_Additional family: Professor Birch (grandfather); Norman Maple (grandfather); literally unnamed grandmothers_

_Hair: Brown; Sapphire's bangs, Ruby's... cowlicky... standing-up... _thingy_. Or hair antenna. Whichever floats your boat._

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Carefree and optimistic, prefers to bluntly say things instead of being tactful, an outdoorsy person if there ever was one_

_Outfit: Black shorts, gray t-shirt, blue jacket, brown sneakers, blue bandana_

_Additional Information: Has little fangs like his mother; helps Professor Birch with field research; firstborn; loves anime; should the situation arise, weapon of choice is bare fists; best friends are, ironically, Ethan and Lyra, and he often acts as a mediator between the two_

**Comments**

"He's cool! And he tries to patch things up whenever things get rough between Ly and Eth'. He deserves a medal." -Topaz Hibiki

"Best bud a guy could wish for!" -Ethan Hibiki

"Hn. A good friend. Now if he would just stop bugging me to go out with Ethan, life would be almost perfect." -Lyra Gin

"The nickname Wild Boy suits him!" -Alabaster Touya (Lapis: WHADDYA MEAN BY DAT, EH?! Sapphire: Dat's my son! Ruby: That's my _son... _Norman: Ruby! That's a fine grandson you've given me there! Ruby: Sob...)

* * *

><p><em>Name: Garnet Maple<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Super Serious Dude, Gar_

_Partner: Houndoom (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Doom_

_Age: 16_

_Parents: Ruby Maple (father) & Sapphire Maple (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Lapis-Lazuli Maple (older brother) & Amethyst Maple (younger sister)_

_Additional family: Professor Birch (grandfather); Norman Maple (grandfather); literally unnamed grandmothers_

_Hair: Black; short with a trimmed hair antenna_

_Eyes: Red_

_Personality: Serious & hard-as-nails_

_Outfit: Black t-shirt, red vest, red fingerless gloves, gray shorts, long gray socks, red sneakers, NO HAT!_

_Additional Information: Powerful battler, candidate for the position of Petalburg Gym Leader; is skillful and passionate about sewing; __can throw sewing and knitting needles incredibly accurately; likes cute things; loves anime_

**Comments**

"He's a bit on the serious side, but he's really I nice person on the inside." -Akai Ketchum

"He always makes fun of me! I don't care if he's Aka's boyfriend, that's too much!" -Aquamarine Oak (Akai: ...My what? Aqua: Erase the last minute of your life from your memory. Right now.)

"He's way too serious." -Ethan Hibiki (Garnet: ...Say that again and I'll pound you flat. Sapphire: That's my son! Ruby: That's my _son... _Norman: Ruby! That's a fine grandson you've given me!)

"Yeah, I like Lapis better." -Topaz Hibiki

"He's probably the one in our age group I have the most in common with, and we'd be best friends if he would only learn to accept other opinions (crossed out: "admit that Slayers is better than Inuyasha")." -Lyra Gin (Garnet: NEVER! YOU ARE THE ONE BEING PIGHEADED AND STUBBORN HERE! Lyra: OH YEAH?! *raises Feral Sea* Feral Sea: *long-suffering sigh* Lapis: Ly! Put da Feraligatr down! Remember what happened last time!)

* * *

><p><em>Name: Amethyst Maple<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Amy, Fashion Gal_

_Partner: Gardevoir (female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Vovo_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Ruby Maple (father) & Sapphire Maple (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Lapis-Lazuli Maple (oldest brother) & Garnet Maple (older brother)_

_Additional family: Professor Birch (grandfather); Norman Maple (grandfather); literally unnamed grandmothers_

_Hair: Black; same style as Sapphire's minus bandana, two buns instead of spiky ponytail_

_Eyes: Violet_

_Personality: A Ruby junior. Definitely a Ruby junior._

_Outfit: Violet bandana tied around neck, white long sleeved shirt, violet vest, violet skirt, black stockings, violet sneakers_

_Additional Information: A powerful battler, but prefers contests; makes own clothes like Ruby; is skillful and passionate about sewing; can throw sewing and knitting needles incredibly accurately_

**Comments**

"Eh. She's cute, but not my type." -Ethan Hibiki.

"Her outfit... She went on a journey in that thing? Seriously?" -Topaz Hibiki (Amethyst: Hey! Don't insult an outfit I personally designed and made! Ruby: That's my daughter! Sapphire: That's my _daughter_… Norman: Ruby! What have you _done_ to my granddaughter?! Amethyst: …Because you know I can totally own you in a Pokemon battle. Sapphire: That's my daughter! Ruby: That's my _daughter_… Norman: Ruby! That's a fine granddaughter you've given me!)

"She can be a bit pushy at times, but she's a good person…" -Drew Mitsuru

"If anyone messes with her, we promise not to kill them. She'll kill them herself." -Lapis-Lazuli and Garnet Maple

* * *

><p><em>Name: Drew Mitsuru<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Grasshead; Mellow Dude (both by Ethan)_

_Partner: Breloom (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: None_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Wally Mitsuru (father) & Rose (OC) Mitsuru (mother)_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Additional family: Grandparents_

_Hair: Green; a little long in the front but short in the back_

_Eyes: Green_

_Personality: Calm & patient_

_Outfit: White long sleeve turtleneck shirt, green short-sleeved jacket, jeans, & blue sneakers_

_Additional Information: Doesn't have his father's disease, shows a bit of interest in Pokemon contests, & trains for pokemon battles under Garnet._

**Comments**

"I'll make him a coordinator, just you wait! He's got a lot of untapped potential!" -Amethyst Maple

"He's an excellent pupil, and he can utilize all his pokemon's strengths and weaknesses." -Garnet Maple

"Stop it wit the big words, you two... 'S makin' my head hurt... Drew's a good kid..." -Lapis-Lazuli Maple

"Thank goodness he's got perfect health!" Wally Mitsuru

"WHY DON'T ANY OF THEM WANT TO TRAIN UNDER ME, GOSH DARN IT?!" -Emerald Ryokugyoku

"I don't know him that well, but I think we have a lot in common!" -Akai Ketchum

"...If Akai gets it into her head that maybe she should go out with him, I can't guarantee his safety. Operation Garai is coming after Operation Orquoise... and Orange is overprotective." -Aquamarine Oak

* * *

><p><em>Name: Adamant Berlitz<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Food dude (Hey, that rhymes!); Ad_

_Partner: Lucario (Male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Luc_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Diamond Berlitz & Platinum Berlitz_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Additional family: Johanna Kouki (grandmother); Yanase Berlitz (grandmother); unnamed grandfathers_

_Hair: Black; neat 'n' tidy_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Laidback, but there's pride hiding in there._

_Outfit: Black shirt, blue jacket, brown cargo pants, white sneakers_

_Additional Information: Inherited his mother's intelligence and his father's cooking abilities, trained under Riley, is the funny man in his comedy routine with Lustrous_

**Comments**

"He's slow, but that's okay. We make a great team!" -Lustrous Barry

"His cooking can keep Ly and Garnet from fighting, and that deserves a medal." -Topaz and Ethan Hibiki, Lapis-Lazuli Maple

"He and his Lucario have the potential to become Aura Guardians." -Riley Gen

"I MUST GET HIM TO TEACH ME HOW TO BAKE." -Aquamarine Oak

* * *

><p><em>Name: Lustrous Barry<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Paper-fan Gal; Russie_

_Partner: Arcanine (Female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Arler_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Pearl Barry & Mitsumi Barry_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Additional family: Palmer Barry (grandfather), Jun Barry (uncle)_

_Hair: Blonde; Pearl's bangs & the front part of his Lunatone hair & lightning ponytail like Mitsumi's_

_Eyes: Orange_

_Personality: Loud, impatient, & stubborn_

_Outfit: Green scarf, orange sweater, brown pants, black boots_

_Additional Information: Good at predicting pokemons' actions, trained under Crasher Wake, is the straight man… er… woman in her comedy routine with Adamant_

**Comments**

"I wish she wouldn't hit so hard, but she's a good friend. Usually." -Adamant Berlitz

"HA HA! SHE WAS A GREAT STUDENT, JUST LIKE HER FATHER AND GRANDFATHER BEFORE HER! IT WAS A PLEASURE TEACHING HER! NOW IF ONLY SHE CAUGHT A BUIZEL OR FLOATZEL!" -Crasher Wake (Pearl: You're so loud, Master Wake. Don't make my daughter go deaf, ya hear?)

"She's Mitsumi's daughter. And she's not mine. She's my brother's. You can all see the problem with this, right?" -Jun Barry

"She hit me with a giant paper fan when I accidentally ran her over with a bunch of Aipom... Mitsumi never hit me for that..." -Hareta, son of Kaisei (Mitsumi: *shakes him violently* YOU DID WHAT?!)

* * *

><p><em>Name: Gray Touya<em>

_Gender: Male_

_Nickname(s): Ear-drum Bashing Dude_

_Partner: Unfezent (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: Unfe_

_Age: 13_

_Parents: Black Touya (father) & White Touya (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Alabaster Touya (older sister)_

_Additional family: Grandmother_

_Hair: Brown; Black's style_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Determined, cheerful, & tough_

_Outfit: Red baseball cap, white t-shirt, black jacket, gray jeans, red sneakers_

_Additional Information: Is loud and constantly shouts out his dreams; many view him as a Black jr._

**Comments**

"He's too much. He really is." -Adrina Nerche (Alabaster: Just admit you like him already. Jeez! Adrina: ...That Aquamarine boy's sister is rubbing off on you, isn't she.)

"My eardrums still hurt." -Orange Ketchum

"He's almost as bad as Ethan if such a thing is possible." -Lyra Gin

* * *

><p><em>Name: Alabaster Touya<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Allie; Ear-drum Bashing Gal_

_Partner: Samurott (female)_

_Partner's Nickname: Samantha_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Black Touya (father) & White Touya (mother)_

_Sibling(s): Gray Touya (younger brother)_

_Additional family: Grandmother_

_Hair: Brown; clipped up like Riza Hawkeye's_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Personality: Determined, cheerful, & occasionally obsessive about her dream_

_Outfit: Purple sleeveless turtleneck, gray pants, white sneakers_

_Additional Information: Is determined to raise top-of-the-line pokemon actors who will star in action movies; shouts out her dreams along with her brother_

**Comments**

"She's noisy, but she knows her pokemon!" -Aquamarine Oak

"My eardrums..." -Amethyst Maple (Alabaster: AMETHYST! PLEASE MAKE COSTUMES FOR MY POKEMON! Everyone: Oh, our aching ears...)

"She's in love with Senior Aquamarine, but she won't admit it. And why do I suddenly feel like my life is in danger...?" -Gray Touya

* * *

><p><em>Name: Adrina Nerche<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Nickname(s): Adri; Super Serious Gal the Younger_

_Partner: Stoutland (male)_

_Partner's Nickname: None_

_Age: 13_

_Parents: Cheren Nerche (father) & Bianca Nerche (mother)_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Additional family: Pushy grandpa (Bianca's side), grandma, other unnamed grandparents (Cheren's side)_

_Hair: Black; Bianca's style_

_Eyes: Green_

_Personality: Intelligent & serious, but actually a lot like Lyra on a small scale_

_Outfit: Gray beret, red-rimmed glasses, white long sleeved shirt, blue jacket, black pants, blue sneakers_

_Additional Information: She intends to take over Cheren's gym someday, loves anime, looks up to Lyra_

**Comments**

"She's too uptight. That can't be healthy." -Alabaster and Gray Touya (Lyra: No, she's mature. Ethan: Whatevs. Lyra: Ethan... My Feraligatr needs a new training dummy... Ethan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gray & Alabaster: Wow, and they say we're loud!

"I sometimes think that she, Akai, and Aqua are the only sane one in our crazy group..." -Orange Ketchum

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're done! Review, please**


	2. Chapter 2: Intros part 2

**Copper: Okay, my first OC is Grisseo Something!**

**Grisseo (OC): You people are crazy if you think this bumblin' twit here owns PokeSpe!**

**Copper: You'll regret that later!**

*cue Yu-Gi-Oh GX opening music*

PokeSpe GX! Generation next!

_First name: Grisseo_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Darkrai_

_Partner's nickname: Darkrai_

_Other Partner: Noivern_

_Other Partner's nickname: #IHateGarconMorris_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: Emerald's Only Apprentice_

_Parents: Orphan, Raised by Darkrai_

_Sibling(s): Darkrai, Darkrai, and Darkrai_

_Hair: Pitch-Black, like a Darkrai_

_Personality: Quick to anger, quick to excite, quick to disappoint_

_Eyes: Green, like a Darkrai's_

_Outfit: White hat (like a Darkrai's hair), red scarf (like a Darkrai's...thingy...), black long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, black long pants, and black shoes._

_Additional information: Once took a trip to Kalos, went to Restaurant Le Wow, lost all his Poke trying to get a star in Rotation Battle meal, couldn't beat Garcon Morris, so got a Noivern with Infiltrator, hence, the nickname. Pretty good in a Pokemon Battle, but can't perform his way out of a paper bag._

_Battle style: All fight and no think._

**What do others think?**

Emerald: He's obviously the best of the new trainers, because he was trained by me!

Omega (OC): He's a bit unorthodox with the way he doesn't think about what he does before he does it...

Alpha (OC): His way of thinking makes him unafraid to do new things! I wish Omega over here would fight like that...

Omega: Hey! You dissin' my Mew?!

Lapis Lazuli Maple: YOU CREATED AN ARTIFICIAL POKEMON! HOW COULD YOU?!

Garnet & Amethyst Maple: Calm down, bro...

Akai Ketchum: I-If I may say something? This Pokemon is actually alive, just like Mewtwo. I-I can hear its thoughts...

Turquoise Oak: Know any girls, boys~?

Orange Ketchum: Turquoise, you're a matchmaker through and through. Akai, what are the Mew's thoughts?

Akai Ketchum: Do you really want to know, big brother?

Orange Ketchum: O' course!

Akai Ketchum: 'Mew mew mew! Mew... Mew mew mew mew! MEW MEW MEW! MEW MEW mew MEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Kinda like that. That was so embarrassing...

Ethan Hibiki: You need a new nickname! How about Dark'n'Depressed Dude?

Gray Touya: SENIOR GRISSEO! TEACH ME THE WAYS OF POKEMON BATTLE!


	3. Chapter 3: Done at last

**Copper: All right, here are the quintuplets!**

**Alpha (OC): Hi!**

**Beta (OC): Hi...**

**Gamma (OC): WHY ARE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE ALL LOOKING AT ME EXPECTANTLY, HUH?!**

**Delta (OC): It's 'cause they expect you to say hi...hi, readers...**

**Omega (OC): Hi! Copper doesn't own PokeSpe!**

_First name: Alpha_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Mewthree_

_Partner's nickname: Mewtwotwo_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: The Top Dawg_

_Parents: Orphan, adopted by Blaine_

_Siblings: Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega_

_Hair: Ocean blue, bob cut ending in little spikes_

_Personality: Rambunctious and loud_

_Eyes: Deep-sea blue_

_Outfit: Blue cap, green tee with white pokeball design, black pants, sprinting shoes_

_Additional information: He really doesn't like the Pokemon Association because they didn't let him enter the tournament when he was 5._

_Battle style: All-out offensive, doesn't use "useless tricks like status conditions because they'll only be a hindrance. They're the reason Omega's so weak."_

**What do others think?**

Ethan: I've got my new best bud!

Lyra: Thank Arceus. Now he won't bug me anymore.

Ethan: But you're not my bestie! You're my rival!

Lyra: And just when I thought I'd gotten rid of him...

Adamant: *munch* You need *munch* to use a little bit of strategy.

Turquoise: Like I keep telling Orange, plan ahead!

Omega: You suck, bro!

Beta & Delta: ...

Gamma: WHAT'S WRONG WITCHA?! YER GONNA LOSE LIKE THAT!

**Okay, that was fairly bad...**

_First name: Beta_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Cubchoo_

_Partner's nickname: Cubby_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: Super Spacy Dude_

_Parents: Orphan, raised by Blaine_

_Siblings: Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Omega _

_Hair: Black_

_Personality: Mostly found spacing out, but if pushed to the limit, he is vicious. Adores his Cubchoo, Cubby._

_Eyes: Blue-green_

_Outfit: Gray hat, tee, gloves, and pants. White shoes._

_Additional information: He has a secret Pokemon. Do anything to his beloved Cubby and you're dead meat._

_Battle style: The day he battles unprovoked is the day the world ends. If he does battle, he is incredibly powerful and unpredictable. _

**What do others think?**

Turquoise: Huh. Reminds me of Uncle Ruby's previous situation~ Who's the lucky girl who caused you to stop battling~?

Beta: ...*snaps out of spacing out* Whadja say? Whatever. *plays with Cubby*

Adamant: *munch* I win the *munch* spacing out *munch* contest. *munch*

Amethyst: OH MY ARCEUS! CUBBY-CHAN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORSABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLES! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

Lustrous: Ad! No, Adamant, we need to practice our routine! Do something stupid so I can hit you!

Adamant: Huh?!

Lustrous: And put that food down! *punches Adamant*

*Cubby walks off on its own*

*Cubby comes back looking sad*

Beta: NOOO! CUBBY! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Cubby: Cub choo choo cub choo! (That guy over there *indicates Ethan*, he didn't wanna be my friend! He hurt my feelings!)

Beta: ETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HOW DARE YOU! GO! ARCEUS!

Arceus: *comes out of PokeBall*

Beta: ARCEUS! MEGA EVOLVE NOW!

Arceus: *mega evolves*

Beta: MEGA ARCEUS, USE JUDGEMENT ON THAT KID! *indicates Ethan*

Arceus: Y-you're sure?

Beta: DO IT! AND SHOW NO MERCY!

*everything except Pokemon and humans (excluding Ethan) within 5 miles=destroyed*

Lyra: Such... such power... PLEASE! YOU MUST TEACH ME! THEN I CAN DESTROY ETHAN AND SEND HIM PERMANENTLY TO THE HOSPITAL!

Arceus: _I can't let the boss know I held back on that one..._

Turquoise: Our... our house... and the laboratory!

Aquamarine: Hoo boy. Mum and Dad are gonna throw a fit.

Green: My lab! My research documents! The badges for my challengers! That photo I have of the first generation Dex Holder reunion where I have Red in a headlock!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blue: Our house! Our beautiful four-story house! With a pool that has a shallow end and a deep end! And a beautiful rose garden! With fountains that have real Goldeen swimming in it! And the giant trampoline! Not to mention our ice skating rink made especially to suit a Cubchoo to ensure perfect temperature to keep the ice intact! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Beta: All right Arceus, rebuild the ice skating rink!

Arceus: S-sure, boss! *rebuilds the ice skating rink*

Beta: It's okay now, Cubby! No one's gonna be mean to you anymore...RIGHT? *glares at the rest of the group*

Everyone except Lyra & Ethan: R-right!

Ethan: Yeah, yeah... Can you get me to the hospital now?

Lyra: Of course! In fact, I'll personally see to it that all Cubchoo haters are punished! However! In exchange, PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO GAIN THE POWER YOU USED ON ETHAN!

**Yeek! Beta's scary! Next is Gamma.**

_First name: Gamma_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Deoxys_

_Partner's nickname: Deoxyribonuclaicacid_

_Age: ? _

_Nickname: Anger Issues Guy_

_Parents: Orphan, raised by Blaine_

_Sibling(s): Alpha, Beta, Delta, Omega_

_Hair: Brown; shaped like Deoxys Attack Forme's head_

_Personality: Ethan's nickname was straight on target this time._

_Eyes: Red_

_Outfit: Has a Deoxys suit_

_Additional information: Um, yeah. When he gets mad, he gets _**mad.**

_Battle style: More of a person who does not notice stat drops, just Psycho Boosts away._

**What do others think?**

Everyone except Ethan: *hiding*

Ethan: Yo, I was right on target like always, dudes and dudettes!

Gamma: Deoxys! Psycho Boost this kid just for saying 'dudes and dudettes'!

Lyra: *drags Ethan into her incredibly sturdy hiding place/shield* *whispers* Don't think this means I don't hate you! I just don't want you taken down by someone who doesn't have a good reason for it, unlike me!

Turquoise: *whispers* Mangaquestshipping, Generation 2!

Crystal: *whispers* So then Ly's gonna be my daughter-in-law! Yay! I'll finally have a daughter who's like me!

Topaz: *whispers* And then there's gonna be Wildsideshipping, Generation 2, right?

Blue: *whispers* Why of course, my dear! LapisTopaz 4eva!

**So, next is Delta. Gamma don't Psycho Boost me!**

_First name: Delta_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Primal Rayquayza_

_Partner's nickname: Ray_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: Party Kaboomer_

_Parents: orphan, raised by Blaine_

_Sibling(s): Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega_

_Hair: Green; looks like a Rayquayza's head_

_Personality: Pessimistic_

_Eyes: Green_

_Outfit: Green tee, black cap, purple pants, pink sneakers, little white angel wings, red ribbon on his head_

_Additional information: Once won a Most Terribly dressed contest. Not that he cared..._

_Battle style: Battle? Him? Yeah, right._

**What do others think?**

Turquoise: Hey, li'l bro, remind you of anything?

Aquamarine: Yup. That anime we watched together 'cause I liked the action and you liked the romance. It was either called Feudal Fairytale or Inuyasha...

Turquoise: 'We'd better be extra nice to this guy.' 'Even if he has a punk haircut?' 'Especially then! We'll have to be nice even if his pants are pink or purple!' Oh, how wrong Kagome's friends were... Hey, Inuyasha never officially met Hojo! Darn, that would be totally epic. I can see it now: Hojo walks over to Kagome to ask her out only to find her talking all friendly-like to a tough-looking guy who could pound his weak, wimpy behind into the next 500 years! Kagome hugs Inuyasha because he actually did something right for once, and then...!

Aquamarine: !..And then! Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga, and Hojo is somehow a black belt in karate, and-

Orange: Sorry, but you're talking too much...

Akai: Delta! Would you like a sunflower chain to cheer yourself up?

Garnet: *shudders* A sunflower chain... I wish you luck, Delta...

Delta: No thanks... It'd probably break and wilt...

Akai: But that's why you should enjoy while it's whole and new!

Delta: Ray, let's go back to the ozone layer... we never finished our tea...

**Weirdos...Finally, Omega.**

_First name: Omega_

_Last name: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Partner: Mew_

_Partner's nickname: Mew_

_Age: ?_

_Nickname: UnderDawg_

_Parents: Orphan, raised by Blaine _

_Sibling(s): Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta_

_Hair: Fire red; spiky but bends to gravity... somewhat._

_Personality: Rambunctious and loud_

_Eyes: Leaf green_

_Outfit: Red tee with pokeball design, green headband black pants, blue sprinting shoes_

_Additional information: Likes the Pokemon League because they didn't let Alpha into the tournament when he was five._

_Battle style: Burn. Poison. Paralyze. Sleep. Freeze. Only statuses 'cause "using offensive moves will only put you in danger."_

**What do others think?**

Lapis Lazuli: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMP!

Topaz: Tarzan says what?

Lapis Lazuli: Wimp.

Akai: That's mean!

Orange: Let it go, little sis. Still, I agree that you shouldn't rely on statuses. What if you're fighting a fire-steel-type?

Omega: I have a backup plan! The Art of Mewtation! Mewtating is awesome!

**Copper: Awright, we finished the intros! R&R! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Scenarios 1

**Orange**

Orange Ketchum had just come back from Mt. Silver. "I'm home!" he called cheerfully.

Two pattering sets of feet rushed towards him. "Big brother!" Akai squealed.

Orange grinned. "Hi, squirt," he said affectionately, ruffling her hair.

Turquoise approached him with a serious expression on her face. "Hello, stranger," she said gruffly. "State your business and leave."

Orange smirked. "Oh, nothing," he murmured casually. "Just telling my friend about people I met on my travels."

The girl dropped all guises and rushed over to him. "Meet any girls?" she pried; however, Orange couldn't sense any of the usual mischief in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Quoise?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," she said quickly- a little too quickly in Orange's opinion. He glanced at his sister.

"She's got a crush on you, but apparently the matchmaker's code forbids it," the black-haired girl stated matter-of-factly.

Turquoise ran off while Orange simply stared in shock and joy.

At that very moment, birds started chirping and the sun shone brightly. "Just a dream," Orange muttered sadly. "Too bad."

"Orange!" a voice called. "Pack your bags; we're heading home!"

"Coming!" Orange shouted back. "Maybe I can get some blackmail on Dad and use it to bribe Aunt Blue into helping me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Akai<strong>

Akai spent the day healing pokemon. Turquoise would come by once in a while to see how she was doing and tease her. At the end of the day, she visited the Petalburgh Gym and healed Garnet's pokemon. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Turquoise<strong>

Turquoise was scribbling in a diary Lyra had given her- the redhead had said something about venting shippings on the poor innocent book instead of her, whatever that meant.

_Crimsonshipping: Akai and Garnet. He's strong and can protect her while she can heal his pokemon before a battle._

_Dreamtrainingshipping: Aquamarine and Alabaster. He loves training her pokemon to help her accomplish her dream while she keeps him together and organized._

_MangaquestshippingII: Ethan and Lyra. They care for each other however much they deny it. Ethan's big heart welcomes the tsundere Lyra, and she provides some form of discipline._

_WildsideshippingII: Topaz and Lapis Lazuli. They're able to keep up with each other and are both rambunctious and energetic._

_RaltsshippingII: Amethyst and Drew. Drew gave Amy a Ralts that she raised into a Gardevoir. He's patient enough to put up with her, and she enjoys his company._

_Griseousshipping: Adamant and Lustrous. Palkia, Dialga, Giratina. Lustrous Orb, Adamant Orb, Griseous Orb. They work as a perfect team despite certain peculiarities- coughshekeepsonwhackinghimforthesakeofcomedycough- and they can appreciate the other's talents. Note to self: Don't let Grisseo hear what this particular shipping is called._

_Middleshipping: Gray and Adrina. Adrina wears gray. Gray's name is gray. Adrina keeps a tight rein on Gray while he can count on her as a sort of beacon._

_Oppositeshipping: Orange and Turquoise ('twould be moi!). One's a dense, clueless idiot, and the other- me!- is a matchmaker extraordinaire! I'd be the brains, he'd be the brawn! He's sweet and doesn't mind my seemingly random and endless chatter! Plus, he gets brownie points for the awesome potential sister-in-law!_

Turquoise gently closed the book. It was time for her meddling lesson with Mum.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquamarine<strong>

A certain blue-eyed prickle head was helping Alabaster train her pokemon. "One more lap!" he encouraged Samantha, the Samurott. "If you want to use your full strength capacity, then you'll have to build up your muscle strength and flexibility! You can do it!" In the meantime, Alabaster was doing the paperwork Great-grandfather had given him whilst keeping a watchful eye over her partner. For them, life was simple and easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan<strong> **& Topaz**

The two of them were dominating the pool table...

...until the white cover came off their pokeballs and they made a run for it on their skateboards. On the way out of the Game Corner, Ethan flirted with some girls and tried to get their numbers before his sister rushed back, scolded him, tweaked his ear, and screamed that he belonged with Super Serious Gal. Everyday was easygoing and relaxed unless it was a Tuesday. Tuesday was their turn to save the world. It wasn't fair the the Kanto Dex Holders got to do it at the start of the week and get it over with! Aw, whatever. It was time to go bother Super Serious Gal anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra<strong>

The redhead was walking through Goldenrod City after a visit to Turquoise. Upon reaching the Game Corner, she saw Ethan flirting with some girls in front of the entrance. Soon enough, Topaz rushed over to him, scolded him, tweaked his ear, and...

...screamed that he belonged to 'Super Serious Gal' before dragging him off. As soon as the twins left, she leaped down, issued some 100% serious threats to the giggling girls who were looking at a new number on their pokegears. She followed the Hibiki pair until she saw Topaz, the smart one, head off to the lab. She 'ninja-ed' off the tree branch she was crouched on and promptly beat up the screaming Ethan. The neighbors weren't disturbed by this since it happened at least twice a week. However, they were certainly shocked when she dropped a heart-shaped box on his still form and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, idiot."

They were silent for a while before someone said, "Who's gonna call the psychologist?"

* * *

><p><strong>Garnet<strong>

Garnet was a tough gym leader. He mercilessly attacked his challengers without showing emotion, but when he saw Akai caring for his pokemon, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lapis Lazuli<strong>

Lapis was swinging on vines from tree to tree on his way to the clubhouse that had previously been his parents' secret base. On his way there, he saw a clump of yellow buttercups. _Like her golden eyes_, he thought before ramming into a tree from lack of concentration. Yes, only she, a professional trouble-maker, could cause him that much trouble by just being in his thoughts in all her pool cue wielding glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst &amp; Drew<strong>

Amethyst squealed in delight as she watched her two students in the art of Pokemon Coordinating. "Drew, Breloom's movements have to be much quicker," she called. "And Beta? If you continue to stuff Cubby with PokeBlocks, you'll have to rename the poor cutie Chubby."

Drew nodded and sped up the treadmill he and his pokemon were training on. Beta continued to feed Cubby PokeBlocks, and Cubby didn't gain a pound.

Amethyst shook her head. "I'll never understand how pokemon don't gain weight. Oh, if only I was one of them! Then I could eat sweets to my heart's- and stomach's- content."

* * *

><p><strong>Adamant <strong>

Adamant took the chocolate cookies out of the oven. "Five... four... three... two... one."

"AD! I mean, Adamant, we need to prac-!"

He stuffed a cookie into her mouth. "Is it good?" he asked cheerfully.

You could practically see her sprout angel wings and a halo. "So... yummy... NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?! WE NEED TO PRACTICE, NOT EAT!" she screamed.

Adamant simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Lustrous<strong>

"Speaking of pokemon!"

"Speaking of pokemon!"

"Sometimes their names reflect what they are!

"They sure do! Turtwig is turtle twig, Monferno is monkey inferno, Empoleon is Emperor Napoleon, Exeggcute is eggs are cute, omelettes are made with the cute eggs-"

"DUMMY! *slaps Adamant with a paper folding fan* Omelettes aren't pokemon!"

Adamant was very slappable if nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>Alabaster<strong>

Alabaster blazed through the pile of papers like it was nothing. "There's a comma missing here! And a misspelled word there! Not to mention this dependent clause! Plus, don't even get me _started_ about the total lack of punctuation!"

Aquamarine sweatdropped. "Thanks for proofreading my research papers, Allie..."

"Less talking, more training!" she barked. "Samantha is going on set in just _two weeks_!"

Aquamarine sweatdropped again. "Yes ma'am..."

* * *

><p><strong>Gray<strong>

Gray faced the sea, drew in a deep breath, and screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, AND I'M GONNA _**WIN**_! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR! MARSHAL, CAITLIN, SHAUNTAL, AND GRIMSLEY! YOU TOO, ALDER, REIGNING CHAMP! _**I'M GONNA BEAT YOU **__**ALL**__**!**_" Then he walked away from the cliffs edge and started munching on a cookie while watching his sister screaming at the researcher boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrina<strong>

Adrina has nothing to say to you readers because she's busy with some research for Professor Juniper. We're very sorry about any inconvenience this may cause.

**It took me three days... And it isn't even that much... I'm so lazy... So I'll put an extra thing!**

_Ethan and Topaz went up the hill to fetch a pail of water for a prank._

_Ethan fell down_

_And broke his pool cue_

_And Topaz came skateboarding after saying that it made no sense since the pool cue was indestructible and Ethan shrugged and said it was poetical license and believe me, after doing this, I need a lot of the stuff._


	5. Chapter 5: Scenarios 2

**Copper: Hey Delta, do I own PokeSpe?**

**Delta: Nope...**

**Grisseo**

Grisseo told the Dexholders about his inability to remember names. Orange immediately asked a question.

"Really? What's her name?" Orange asked, indicating Turquoise.

"Who?" Grisseo asked.

"The" -Orange couldn't help himself- "cute brunette over there!"

Turquoise blushed, Lyra glared, and Akai and Aquamarine giggled- or, as Aqua put it, he 'man-giggled'- over the fact that their older siblings liked each other. Then they made plans to meet at that new restaurant in Cerulean City to discuss matchmaking and overprotective-surrogate-sister-thwarting- not to mention who would take first turn babysitting the little niece or nephew, but that would be years later.

_Brown hair, huh, _Grisseo thought. "Okay- her name is Brown!"

"No!" Orange said, a tad angrily.

"What? Bob?" Grisseo guessed.

"NO! HER NAME IS TURQUOISE! AND I THINK IT'S A PRETTY NAME THAT SUITS HER CAUSE SHE'S ALSO REALLY PRETTY AND SHE IS MY CRU-oops!" Orange turned beet red because of what he had just said. Blue cackled in the background. Even Green cracked a smile.

Red smiled and said to Yellow, "Reminds me of myself," and she giggled.

"-SH! And ONE TRUE LOVE!" Akai and Aquamarine finished for him before dissolving into joyful laughter. Gold, Ethan, a

and Topaz set up the betting pool for how long it would take for Orange and Turquoise to become an item. Grisseo hid while Orange sent out his Super Rising Thunder on him.

**I told you you'd pay.**

**Alpha**

Alpha just now realized that he was eligible to compete in the Pokemon League. But when he went to the League registration, they said he had to wait until November, which made him hate them even more. He went to the clubhouse to blow off some steam. However, Orange and Turquoise were sitting on his favorite couch, trying not to look at each other. So, Alpha grabbed them, brought them to the nearest cafe, dropped them at a table, left, and went back to the clubhouse to relax on his fav sofa.

The waitress at the cafe, when taking Orange and Turquoise's order, said to Orange, "What would you and your girlfriend like today?"

Orange turned more red than a Flareon. "I-It's not like that! We were innocently sitting in the clubhouse Akai made in Viridian Forest, minding our own business, and then Alpha just grabbed us and dropped us here!"

Turquoise punched his shoulder playfully. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Orange! I'd like a cream pie and lemonade."

"S-Strawberry shortcake and coffee," Orange stuttered, staring at Turquoise with nothing short of awe. She mouthed 'Play along. Couples get a discount.'

**Looks like everyone is looking forward to November! ORAS for us and the League for Alpha.**

**Beta**

Beta had gotten into contests recently. He wanted to show off Cubby's cuteness to the world, so he trained under Ruby. Ruby taught him the ins and outs of Pokemon Contests, and so Beta became obsessed with making PokeBlocks. One day he saw a PokeBlock machine that had a sign that said 'BEST POKEBLOCKS MADE IN THE WORLD. FOR COUPLES ONLY.' Naturally, he grabbed Orange and Turquoise. "You guys are a couple," he said, "so you make me those PokeBlocks!"

Orange blinked with an 'I don't know how to' look on his face. Turquoise giggled and pointed out that even if only couples could operate the machine, he could still supervise them and give them directions. A reporter came along and saw Orange and Turquoise. "You must try out the PokeBlock Maker! The cuter the couple and the more supporters, the better quality the PokeBlock! It's easy to make PokeBlocks, just tap the button when the spinner passes by your spot!" And with that, he shoved them into their seats at the machine. Within a minute, a gigantic crowd had gathered and was cheering them on, their own parents included.

"Do it," Beta threatened, "or Arceus will have a lovebird pie tonight."

Blue was laughing maniacally. Her peers were sweatdropping. Orange was his father's name from embarrassment, and he slammed down the button. Hard. And Turquoise was still giggling about Beta's threat- not the threat itself, of course, but the words used.

When the PokeBlocks were made, Beta took them and fed them all to his beloved Cubby, maxing out its cuteness condition. He won thousands upon thousands of ribbons and trophies for it, and soon Cubby had a whole room full of them.

**'Lovebird pie'? How does he say that so seriously?**

**Gamma**

"I DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' STORY ABOUT ME, GOT IT?!"

**He hates me! T-T But then again, he hates everyone... ¬_¬**

**Delta**

"Don't write a story about me... It'll probably be bad... Ray, let's finish our Depressing Tea..."

**So that's why he's always so depressed...**

**Omega**

Omega was practicing his battle skills and finally, his Mew mastered the Art of Mewtation. He evilly told it to Mewtate into Orange and write a love letter to Turquoise, then had it Mewtate into Turquoise and write a love letter to Orange. You didn't want to be in his shoes when he got caught. However, you definitely _did_ want to be his tastebuds when Akai and Aquamarine, who had taken up baking and were learning from Adamant, heard about it.

**Copper, over & out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Orangeaddin

**Petal: Alright, time for the real story to begin!**

**Orange: There's a story?**

**Petal: Yes. Now be quiet.**

**Turquoise: She doesn't own PokeSpe.**

The second generation of Dex Holders was lounging around in their clubhouse that was previously known as Sapphire's secret base when a redhead crashed through the ceiling. No, it was not Lyra. The girl strode up to Orange and said, "Orange, I am your granddaughter," in a Darth Vader voice. She chuckled at his shocked face. "Petal Ketchum; it's nice to make your acquaintance. The reason I can meet you guys is because I'm one of the two guardians of time and space. The reason I _came_ to meet you guys is because," her eyes glinted evilly, "I'm opening up PokeSpe GX Theater, and _you're_ gonna be the actors. Turquoise, get 'em to the theater at 7 o'clock sharp to pick up their scripts." She smiled maliciously. "Let the torture begin.

* * *

><p>The Dex Holders had gathered at the run-down old theater. "This place is a mess," Ethan commented.<p>

Petal grinned. "Not for long." Then she clasped her hands together and wailed, "Oh, it's a tragedy! Cubby will never be able to truly shine onstage if his surroundings are so awful!"

Beta had the entire place dusted, mopped, polished, and refurnished in about five seconds flat.

Petal smirked. "That's more like it. The cast is on that Cubchoo decorated bulletin board over there, and the scripts are on the table next to it. Let's get this party started!"

_Play: Aladdin_

"Aw, c'mon, that's so cliché!" Topaz complained.

"Shut it. I picked this play," Turquoise growled.

_Aladdin: Orange Ketchum_

_Princess Jasmine: Turquoise Oak_

_Abu: Chu_

_Raja: Arler_

_Sultan: Emerald Ryokugyoku_

_Jafar: Omega_

_Iago: Mew_

_Cave Voice: Gray Touya_

_Carpet: A random giant stunfisk controlled by Vovo_

_Lamp salesman: Magikarp Salesman from the anime_

_Orphan kids: Akai Ketchum and Adamant Barrage_

"Hey!" objected Lustrous. "His last name isn't barrage!"

"Yeah," added Lapis. "That's one of Inuyasha's techniques with the Tetsusaiga from the anime/manga Inuyasha!"

"DO NOT DESECRATE THE SACRED NAME OF INUYASHA," Garnet said furiously. Everyone else could swear they felt the temperature drop twenty degrees. Lyra glared briefly at him, causing the temperature to drop another ten.

_Orphan kids: Akai Ketchum and Adamant Berlitz_

_Genie: Grisseo Darkrai_

_Prince #1: Gamma_

_Everyone else: Everyone else_

_Scriptwriters: Petal and Copper_

Orange blinked. "I'm Aladdin?!"

Turquoise hugged him. "And I'm Jasmine! Yay!"

"Why do I get the short role?!" Emerald-the-midget demanded.

"I'M THE BAD GUY?!" Omega screamed.

"Mew mew mew!" Mew mewed gleefully.

"PSYCHO BOOST THEM FOR MAKING ME PRINCE #1!" Gamma shouted.

Lustrous sweatdropped. "Dude. They gave you a role where you get to attack Orange."

"PSYCHO BOOST ORANGE FOR PRACTICE!" Gamma shouted.

Akai and Adamant were coping in two very different ways. Akai was scuffing the ground while Adamant stuffed his face.

Grisseo stared at Darkrai. "I'm the genie. I look like a Darkrai. That means you're a genie, too. GRANT MY WISHES!" he yelled joyfully with sparkles in his eyes.

Everyone else except Lyra was chattering excitedly.

Lyra's left eye twitched. "Am I seriously the only one who notices the break of the fourth wall? 'Magikarp salesman from the anime'… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

(note that this will be written in script format)

After many weeks of practice, the curtain opened. The first generation of Dex Holders were highly anticipating the play by their children, their comrade, and their children's comrades.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse  
><em>

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
><em>

_Well in a battle I never knew this,  
><em>

_Some things you gotta learn in this,  
><em>

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
><em>

_We'll take 'em on together.  
><em>

_Right now, let's go!  
><em>

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
><em>

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs!  
><em>

_(Guitar Solo)  
><em>

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!  
><em>

_PokeSpe GX!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
><em>

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
><em>

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Red: PokeSpe Theater presents their first production: Orangaddin!

Yellow: This story is a taken from the Disney movie Aladdin! It isn't word for word of the movie due to the scriptwriter having not watched it for years!

Magikarp Salesman: What would you like to buy? I have all sorts of wares. Wait! Don't go! I've got something that will interest you. This lamp is not an ordinary lamp. It is magic, and they say that it once contained a genie. Let me tell you the story…

Omega: Jeez, I can't believe I'm the bad guy… Huh? We're on? Oops! Uh… what'm I s'posed to do, again?

Mew: Mew mew mew!

Omega: Oh, right. *throws Heracross charm into the sand. The Heracross charm flies off* Whoa! Cool! Oh, I'm supposed to follow it? Okay, let's go! *follows Heracross*

Audience: *sweatdropping* He's a bad guy?

Omega: Whoa! Lookit that giant cave! It looks like a Pyroar's head! Kay, what next… *checks script* YEAH! Alright, Alpha, into the cave!

Alpha: *gulps and enters cave* *cave caves in*

Gray: ONLY THE UNCLE DIA IN THE ROUGH MAY ENTER!

Alabaster: IDIOT! IT'S DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!

Omega: Okay! I'll go find that 'Uncle Dia in the rough' and come back!

Alabaster: IDIOTS! I SAID DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!

Omega: *about to go into the audience and grab Diamond*

Turquoise & Alabaster: *hit him with a double mallet & paper fan combo* IT'S DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH! STOP RUINING OUR PLAY!

Aquamarine: Er… Let's move onto our next scene now…

Orange: Time for breakfast, Chu!

Chu: *coughs*

Orange: Time for breakfast, Abu!

Chu: *coughs again*

Orange: Time for breakfast, Sneeze!

Chu: *zaps him*

Orange: Time for breakfast, Achu!

Orange & Chu: *zip into town*

Orange & Chu: *running from guards with a piece of bread each*

Amethyst: In trouble again, Aladdin?

Orange: Heh! You're only in trouble if you're caught! Or if all your Pokemon have fainted! And Chu's right here, perfectly healthy!

Chu: *waves from a roof top* Chu pi! (Goodbye!)

Orange: Um… okay! You're only in trouble if you're caught!

Lyra: You're about to be.

Orange: *surrounded* I'm in trouble.

Lyra: Toldja.

Orange: *flees for his life*

Lyra: Idiot. You have to cover your tracks.

Orange & Chu: *escape and settle down in an alley*

Orange: Time to eat! *about to take a bite*

Akai & Adamant: *digging through a barrel of fish bones for food*

Orange: MY POOR ADORABLE INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER! SHE'S HUNGRY! *runs over to Akai* EAT THIS BEFORE YOU DIE OF STARVATION!

Akai: Um… thanks?

Orange: *glares at Chu*

Chu: *gives bread to Adamant*

Akai & Adamant: *chow down*

Petal: I forget how the rest of this goes… I'm skipping ahead…

* * *

><p>Gamma: *on his way to the palace*<p>

Akai & Adamant: *run across his path*

Gamma: _DEOXYRIBONUCLAICACID! PSYCHO BOOST!_

Orange: NOOOOOO! AKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *shields Akai & Adamant* *flat on his face at the side of the road*

Chu: *laughing his tail off*

Gamma: *proceeds to palace* HMPH. STREET RAT. MAYBE IF YOU HAD GIVEN ME SOME MUNCHIES…

Gamma: *exits palace with the seat of his pants ripped off* WHEN I GET DEOXYRIBONUCLAICACID BACK, YOU'LL ALL PAY!

Emerald: Hurry up and escape so we can get this play over with.

Turquoise: Yeah, yeah… PROPS!

Adrina: *changes setting to night*

Turquoise: *climbs on top of Arler* Thanks for the lift! *jumps over the wall*

Arler: Arca ca ca nine arca… (She's heavier than she looks…)

Turquoise: *pops back up* I heard that! What a rude Pokemon! *disappears*

* * *

><p>Chu: *grabs watermelon*<p>

Orange: *also grabs watermelon- luckily, the stall owner (Aquamarine) is preoccupied with Chu*

Aquamarine: *hugs retrieved watermelon and turns around* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *yep, he noticed Orange took one*

Orange & Chu: *gobble watermelon*

Akai: *trying to reach an apple*

Turquoise: *gets it for her* Here you go!

Akai: *smiles and runs off to eat apple- I don't think she spoke in the movie*

Aquamarine: Uh… you need to pay for that, y'know, sis.

Turquoise: *whacks him with mallet of doom* Wait! Don't hurt me! Just let me get money from the sultan!

Aquamarine: Uh… I don't think Uncle Rald will give you any money…

Orange: *pops up out of nowhere* There you are, dear sister! Um, she thinks the Pichu's the sultan.

Turquoise: Wha-

Orange: *whispering* Just play along!

Turquoise: *bows to Chu* Hello sultan. How may I serve you?

Chu: *puffs out his chest*

Orange: In any case, we'd better be going to the doctor!

Turquoise: *to a Numel* Hello doctor. How are you?

Orange: Not that one… C'mon, Abu! *drags away Chu, who has gems stuffed in his little vest*

Aquamarine: *realizes he didn't get any money* Hey! That's thieving! Aw, who cares; this happens every day anyway…

Turquoise: *runs back and hits him with the Mallet of Doom* Bad Aqua! You're a terrible actor!

* * *

><p>Orange &amp; Turquoise: *running from guards* *hit a dead end* Uh oh.<p>

Orange: Do you trust me?

Turquoise: *thinks of all his failed cookie-stealing strategies from when they were kids* Um…

Orange: Do you trust me?!

Turquoise: Okay!

Orange: *grabs her and catapults over on a really long stick* YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Turquoise: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Orange & Turquoise: *land in clubhouse*

Turquoise: Is this your home?

Orange: Yup! Um... I forget the rest of my lines…

Turquoise: You're lucky… Living here on your own… So free…

Orange: *remembers lines* Yeah, well, look at the palace! Can you imagine what it would be like to live there? Servants obeying your every whim, eating to your heart's desire…

Orange: *stomach growls*

Guards: They're in there! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!

Turquoise: *flips off hood* Hey! Wasn't there supposed to be an almost kiss scene at this part?

Lyra: Hey, we're just following orders, princess. We can't let him go. If you got a problem, take it up with Omegafar. It's his orders.

Guards: *drag Orange off to the dungeon*

* * *

><p>Turquoise: *bursts into room* Omegafar!<p>

Omega: Ack! It's Turquoise! Don't hurt me! All I was doing was not-so-innocently plotting the demise of Uncle Rald!

Turquoise: I demand you release the boy in the dungeon!

Omega: There's a guy in the dungeon?

Mew: *takes charge of the situation and transforms into Jafar* Oh! I'm _ever_ so _sorry_, Princess Turkeywoise! *telepaths* I needed an insulting nickname, okay? I'm trying to be convincing! *talks* If only I had known! He has already served his sentence.

Turquoise: And that would be…?

Mew: You see, the boy… is dead.

Omega: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Mew: Shut it and play your role.

Turquoise: Oh, Omegafar! How could you?! *runs away sobbing*

Omega: Ohmanohmanohmanohman… She'sgonnakillmeshe'sgonnakillmeshe'sgonnakillmeshe'sgonnakillme…

* * *

><p>Orange: *in dungeon* Gee, these shackles are awful uncomfy…<p>

Chu: *jumps in through window*

Orange: Achu!

Chu: *berates Orange in Pichu talk while freeing him*

Orange: Yeah, I know… A street rat like me has no chance with Princess Turmine.

?: Would you like to be given one?

Orange: Huh? Who's there?

Old man: I dunno. Maybe you're just hearing some voices in your head. Or, you may just be talking to me. *hits a brick with his cane* *wall opens* I'm sure I had more lines, but I can't remember 'em! Let's go! By the way, you should really try some ham'n'cheese from the cellar. It's delicious!

Orange & Old Man: *go to Cave of Wonders*

Old Man: I need you to go in there and grab a lamp.

Orange: Just a lamp?

Old Man: Yep! And everything else is yours!

Orange: Okay! Let's go, Achu! *drags Chu into cave*

Orange & Chu: *walking around in cave*

Chu: *feels something following them and turns around*

Stunfisk: *is shoved to the ground by Vovo's psychic powers*

Chu: *keeps walking*

Orange: I ain't gonna hurt ya, Stunfisk.

Stunfisk: *sweatdrops* Stunfisk stun… (I don't think this is is how the movie actually goes…) *follows Orange and Chu*

Orange: Hey, there's the lamp! *makes a mad dash for the lamp*

Chu: *spots a Cheri berry and makes a grab for it*

Stunfisk: *tries to pull Chu back*

Orange: *grabs lamp*

Chu: *grabs Cheri berry*

Gray: PYROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! AND THE CAVE COLLAPSES!

Omega: *outside* I wonder what's taking them so long… *pokes head into cave entrance*

Cave: *collapses*

Omega: *half-buried* I'm going back to the palace… Darn play…

Gray: SENIOR CAVE! TEACH ME THE WAYS OF TRAPPING FOES IN YOUR MIDST!

Cave: *sweatdrops*

Orange & Chu: *on Stunfisk* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stunfisk: *trying- and failing- to fly*

Orange: *falls to the ground and faints*

* * *

><p>Orange: *waking up* Unh… *glances at lamp* If I got caught in a collapsed cave for this thing… I wonder why it's so important. It looks really dusty! *rubs lamp*<p>

Lamp: *trembles before spewing out black smoke*

Grisseo: TEN THOUSAND YEARS… is a long long time. I thought I only had to stay in here for a few hours when I signed up for the job! *notices where they are* AND WAKING UP IN THE CAVE OF WEIRDOS SURE WASN'T IN MY JOB DESCRIPTION!

Turquoise: Cave of Wonders. Now, Grisseo…

Grisseo: Gah! I'll play my role! Just please don't hurt me!

Turquoise: Good boy.

Grisseo: Soooooo… who rubbed the lamp?

Orange: Oh, that would be me.

Grisseo: Okay, next in the script is a song…here I go! LA LA LALA LALALALA LA!

Turquoise & Alabaster: USE THE LYRICS IN THE SCRIPT, IDIOT!

Grisseo: I CAN'T ACT FOR MY LIFE OKAY!

Turquoise: And who's to say you can't sing?

Grisseo: Fine, but you asked for it…*extremely off-key*

_Well Whatshisface had those forty thief guys_

_The other guy- or was it a gal? -had a thousand stories_

_But mustard you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of, um, food? that is always delicious?_

Turquoise: USE THE RIGHT LYRICS INSTEAD OF YOUR HOMEMADE ONES OR FACE MY MALLET!

Grisseo: I'M TRYING OKAY! I'M JUST REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW!

_You got some munchies in your refrigerater now_

_Some heavy calories in your tummy_

_You got some punch, pizza,-_

Turquoise: ARGH! I'LL SING IT!

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

_Mister Orangaddin, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the master_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about some more Lava cookies?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, bug-type eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Orangaddin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you-_

Grisseo: I got it! I got it!

_I'm on the job you big juicy kabob_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester, never had a taste-tester_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester, never had a taste-tester_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester like me_

_You ain't never had a taste-tester like me, yum!_

(Petal: To the readers: Please note that anything to do with Copper's characters are done by him. The food humor is also his. Grisseo's behavior is also his. Give the writing genius some credit.)

Orange: I wish that I could become a Pokemon Master with enough work and effort!

Turquoise: The play, Orange! The play!

Orange: Oh, right! I betcha can't get me outta here!

Grisseo: *with a glum face* You're right, I probably can't…

Petal: I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH INCOMPETANT ACTORS! IF YOU GUYS DO THIS RIGHT, I'LL HAVE A FEAST PREPARED BY BROCK AND THE STRIATON GYM LEADERS!

Grisseo: Who's Brock?

Petal: A really good cook. Now get acting, and do it right!

Grisseo: OKAY! LET'S DO IT FOR THE CHOW! DARKRAI, GET US OUTTA HERE!

Darkrai: Darkrai rai dark… (Uh, sure boss…)

**Outside**

Orange: So I have three wishes, right?

Grisseo: Nope, two!

Orange: But I didn't wish to get outta there!

Grisseo: Oh yeah…

Orange: So I can wish for anything I want, right?

Grisseo: Ah, almost. There are a few provisos. I can't bring people back from the dead, you can't wish for more wishes, and I can't make anyone fall in love with you.

Orange: Okay… Hey, Genie, what would you wish for?

Grisseo: My… wish? I would wish…

Orange: You would wish?

Grisseo: For a limitless supply of foo- I mean, for freedom.

Orange: Then that'll be my final wish!

Grisseo: You'd do that for me? *hugs Orange* Thanks, Or!

Orange: Well anyway, my first wish… Y'see, there's this girl I like…

Turquoise: *backstage* What?! Who is this girl?! LEMME AT 'ER!

Aquamarine & Lyra: *sweatdrop* Uh, sis? Play? Script? Any of that ring a bell?

Grisseo: See above provisos. Sorry, I can't grant any wishes like that.

Orange: Sh-she likes me, it's just our social standings…

Grisseo: Gotcha! One prince, coming up!

Orange: *in prince outfit* Cool! Let's go!

Alabaster: Why do I get the unsettling feeling that our writers don't know what they're doing and are going off a vague memory…?

Chu: Pichu chu! (Hey! What about me?!)

* * *

><p>Omega: I've solved your problem with the princess's marriage, your majesty! She c-c-c-c-c-can m-m-m-m-ma-aaa-rr-r-r-r-y mm-m-m-m-m-m- ARGH! I CAN'T DO IT!<p>

Grisseo: DO IT FOR OUR CHOW!

Omega: FOR THE FOOD! –ME!

Emerald: What?! I won't allow it! Blue will kill me!

Grisseo & Omega: FOR THE CHOW!

Emerald: Yipes! O-oka-

*fanfare*

Emerald: Eh?

Adrina: Not another song…

Turquoise: You bet it is~!

Crowd: *sing*

_Make way for Prince Ori_

_Say hey! It's Prince Ori_

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Ori! Fabulous he!_

_Ori Obobwo_

_Genuflect, show him some respect!_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Ori!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Ori Obobwo_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince Ori_

_He's got seventy-five golden Numels_

_Purple Unfezent_

_He's got fifty-three_

_When it comes to exotic-type pokemon_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_Prince Ori! Handsome is he, Ori Obobwo_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your vein and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ori!_

_There's no question this Ori's alluring_

_Never ordinary, never boring_

_Everything about the man just plain impresses_

_He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder!_

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian Mankeys_

_(He's got the Mankeys, let's see the Mankeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ori! Prince Ori!_

_Prince Ori!_

_Amorous he! Ori Obobwo_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty Mamoswine, Furfrou galore_

_With his Ursaring and Pyroar_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His flying-types that warble on key_

_Make way for prince Ori!_

Omega: Huh? Who's Prince Or-*sees Grisseo's glare* I mean, Curses!

Emerald: You can marry the princess. The end.

Turquoise: Father! *runs away sobbing*

All the guys: Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>Grisseo: I'm tellin' ya, Or, do something to make the princess like ya! Enter her room through the balcony and sweep her off her feet!<p>

Orange: But she'll hit me!

Grisseo: FOR THE CHOW!

Orange: Y-Yessir… *climbs balcony* Dumb overgrown vines… Hey, princess!

Turquoise: YEEK! PERV! *throws a ten-ton bookcase at Orange*

Orange: Owie…

Turquoise: Oh, it's you, Orange! Er… I mean Prince Ori!

Orange: Hi!

Turquoise: Now kindly get lost. You won't win me over.

Orange: *disappointed* Ah. Okay. *walks off balcony*

Turquoise: GAH! PRINCE ORI!

Orange: *pops back up* Yeah?

Turquoise: Huh? How-? Why-?

Orange: It's a magic carpet!

Turquoise: O… kay…?

Orange: Wanna go for a ride?

Turquoise: Um…

Orange: Do you trust me?

Turquoise: Yes…

Orange: Good! *grabs her hand* Let's go!

Turquoise: Ack!

Orange & Turquoise: *flying on magic carpet*

Orange: Do we hafta sing?

Turquoise: I believe so…

Orange: D'aw…

Grisseo: FOR THE CHOW!

Orange: Yeep! Okay! *clears throat and begins singing passably well*

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a flying Stunfisk ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Turquoise:_ A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Orange:_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Turquoise:_ Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Orange:_ Don't you dare close your eyes_

Turquoise:_ A hundred thousand things to see_

Orange:_ Hold your breath - it gets better_

Turquoise:_ I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Orange:_ A whole new world_

Turquoise:_ Every turn a surprise_

Orange:_ With new horizons to pursue_

Turquoise:_ Every moment red-letter_

Orange & Turquoise:_ I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

Orange:_ A thrilling chase_

Turquoise:_ A wondrous place_

Orange & Turquoise:_ For you and me_

Orange & Turquoise: *sitting on a roof*

Grisseo: *whispering* Tell her now! Tell her the truth now!

Orange: *cluelessly* Okay! Turquoise- I mean Turmine, I-

_KABOOM!_

Omega: *holding lamp* I wish Orangaddin away!

Grisseo: Y-Yessir… _He skipped a bunch of script… I didn't get to say 'You're not my master'…_ *uses magic genie powers*

Orange: *is teleported away*

Turquoise: Prince Ori!

Omega: _For the chow, Underdawg! _I wish to become sultan with great magical powers!

Grisseo: _The wishes are wrong… but! FOR THE CHOW! _*uses magic genie powers again*

Omega: *wearing sultan robes* Hey, cool duds! Er… I mean, MWA HA HA HA HA HA! *takes control of palace*

* * *

><p>Orange: *on Mt. Silver* So… cold…<p>

Stunfisk: Stun!

Orange: F-Flying S-S-Stunfisk! C-C-C-C-Can y-you f-f-fly m-me t-t-t-t-t-to the p-p-p-pa-a-a-a-l-lace?

Stunfisk: Stun!

Amethyst: C'mon, Vovo!

Stunfisk: STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Orange: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *arrives at palace* Well, might as well get it over with…

* * *

><p>Omega: <em>I can't remember my lines…<em> Genie! I wish for the princess to… uh… what was it again?

Grisseo: FOR… THE… CHOW. DARKRAI, GET HIM HIS LINES.

Omega: Yeep! You're scarin' me! *checks lines* Okay, uh… I wish for the princess to fall in love with me!

Grisseo: But I can't-

Turquoise: *sees Orange 'sneaking' in to get the lamp* Oh, Omegafa-a-a-ar!

Omega: What?

Turquoise: *can't bring herself to kiss him like the script says, sooooooooooooooo…* Eat this, you bearded, sadistic jerk!

Omega: I don't have a beard… and I'm not sadistic nor a jerk… OH! She said 'eat'! Chow time!

Turquoise: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *kicks him. _Hard_*

Omega: Gah…

Orange: *picks up lamp* Um… what am I supposed to do now?

Grisseo: Sigh… This isn't going at all according to the script… Oh well, the show must go on or I won't get my chow… Wish for him to become a genie since he can't do it… Plus, I don't think you have the mental capacity to trick him into wishing for it…

Orange: Okay! I wish for Omegafar to become a genie!

Mew: *takes Omega's place* I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER!

Orange: Eh? What's this? *picks up lamp*

Turquoise: You forget, Omegafar! All djinn- I mean genies- have to go back to their lamps! _Yeah… In _Children of the Lamp_, the djinn had a choice…_

Mew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1 *disappears into lamp*

Turquoise: And now the kingdom is at peace, thanks to _you_, Orangaddin!

Alabaster: And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

><p>"Thank Arceus that's over," groaned Orange. "I didn't think I could stand another second of it."<p>

Turquoise giggled and punched his shoulder. "It's not that bad, princey! You got to be the hero and rescue me!"

Orange blushed and smiled. "Yeah, you're right," he said with a grin.

"I WANT MY CHOW!" bellowed Grisseo and Omega.

THE END

For now!

**Petal: ...Wow. I did it. After lots of alternating between lazing around and furiously typing, I managed to do it. Hm... Next, I'm planning on doing Swan Lake. _Hopefully_, it won't take quite as long. Oh, my brain hurts...**

**Orange: Why your brain?**

**Turquoise: Yeah, shouldn't you be whining about your fingers?**

**Petal: No, seriously, that was a strain on my nerves and intelligence. It was such a pain... Such a drag... Now I sound like Shikamaru from Naruto...**

**Orange: Are you updating that next?**

**Petal: Yeah... I'm hoping to end it soon... My only reviewer who also was a flamer suggested a boss battle with Ten Tails... I hope they aren't expecting something sophisticated and epic... I can't do that... Review...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Swanna Princess 1994

**Petal: And I finally begin the second play!**

**Lyra: Yeah, and who knows how long it'll take you this time?**

**Petal: Shush. The readers aren't watching me type.**

**Ethan: Yeah! Lighten up, Super Serious Gal!**

**Lyra: Why you…!**

**Petal: *sweatdrop* Looks like I have to do my own disclaimer… I don't own PokeSpe! Please don't sue me! My life's savings is only about $30!**

The next generation of Dex Holders gathered in the Cubchoo-ified theater. "Okay! Topaz decided on the play and casting this time!" Petal announced.

Topaz waved energetically with her pool cue. "Hi hi!" she chirped. "The vending machine has blocks of sugar called 'Tasty Treats of Doom'! They're good!"

Lustrous shuddered. "Mental note: Tell Ad to take those treats off the menu before they get any more hyper and destroy this place."

Lyra coughed. "Um, hello? Shouldn't you tell us the play already?"

Alabaster and Turquoise made a grand sweeping gesture towards the Cubchoo bulletin board.

_Play: Swan Princess_

"Now that's what I call a non-cliché play in fanfiction," Topaz said in satisfaction. "I did the movie."

"Shut it," Turquoise growled darkly.

_Princess Odette: Lyra Gin_

_Prince Derek: Ethan Hibiki_

_King William: Silver Gin_

_Queen Uberta: Crystal Hibiki_

_Rothbart: Alpha_

_Bromley: Grisseo_

_Speed the Turtle: Adamant Berlitz_

_Jean-Bob: Brock from the anime_

_Puffin: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Hag: Omega_

_Rogers: Ruby Maple _

_Narrator: Topaz_

Lyra facepalmed. "The poor fourth wall… Is the anime really that good?"

"How can you ask that?! Of course it is!" Petal exclaimed indignantly.

"Everybody got it? Good!" barked Turquoise, still irritated with Topaz's comment. "Now _get practicing!_"

Everyone quickly shuffled off, frightened of being on the receiving end of the shipping-maniac's wrath.

_Curtain time_

"Everybody ready? Good!" barked Turquoise, somehow holding a grudge for three weeks. "Now _get onstage!_"

Everyone quickly shuffled to their places, scared out of their wits.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse  
><em>

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
><em>

_Well in a battle I never knew this,  
><em>

_Some things you gotta learn in this,  
><em>

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
><em>

_We'll take 'em on together.  
><em>

_Right now, let's go!  
><em>

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
><em>

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Gold: Yo, wassup my loyal fans? It's Gold the Awesome speaking-

Crystal: PokeSpe theater present The Swanna Princess. Please enjoy.

Gold: D'aww…

Topaz: Thanks, Mom. Ahem. Once upon a time, there was this king guy called Silverum-

Silver: WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?!

Topaz: I did. Now be quiet. Well anyway, the king was in charge of this totally awesome and high-class kingdom, but apparently he was unhappy-

Silver: WHO _WOULDN'T_ WITH A NAME LIKE SILVERUM?!

Topaz: LET ME NARRATE! Ahem, so he wasn't in the best of moods all the time 'cuz he didn't have an heir and he was getting old-

Silver: _WHO'S _OLD?!

Topaz: Uncle Silver, BE QUIET! One day, a daughter was born. YIPPEE-KI-YAY! However, the queen didn't live any longer. POOR AUNT SOUL!

Soul: I'm still alive!

Topaz: No, you're not. The play, Auntie, the play.

Soul: Okay…

Topaz: The baby princess was named Lydette!

Lyra: WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?!

Topaz: I did, my future sister-in-law, I did. Anyway, a whole bunch of famous rulers came to celebrate King Silverum's totally boss daughter- take notes, Eth'- and among them was the widow queen Crysta and her son, Prince Ethek!

Toddler Ethan: Hey, she's cute! *gives Baby Lyra a golden locket*

Baby Lyra: GOO GOO GOO! (Translation: I'LL GETCHA FOR THAT, ETHAN!)

Topaz: Then, by chance, King Silverum had the same totally awesome idea as Queen Crysta!

Silver: NO! I REFUSE TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER OFF TO _GOLD'S_ SON!

Crystal: Silver. It's a play.

Silver: Fine. Lydette and Ethek will get married when they grow up. Yay. Yippee. This isn't wrong at all, considering the fact that they're _BOTH LITTLE CHILDREN!_

Crystal: Silver, Silver, Silver… I mean, what a wonderful idea!

Silver: *mutters* When this is over, I'm gonna wipe the floor with Gold…

Topaz: It was decided that the two children would meet every summer! What an absolutely _genius_ plot!

Turquoise: For the first time in three weeks, I agree with you completely!

Topaz: But there was this evil guy called Alphbart who wanted to take over the kingdom by using forbidden dark arts voodoo magic stuff! But then King Silverum took him down before he could do any damage in a totally awesome surprise attack!

Topaz & Turquoise: WOOT! GO UNCLE SILVER!

Topaz: And instead of being executed, he was exiled! Rather stupid of you, Uncle Silver.

Silver: *mutter mutter*

Alpha: I will get my forbidden dark arts voodoo magic stuff that I don't have back, and when I do, everything you have, everything you use to get into the Pokemon League, IT WILL BE MINE! IT SHALL ALL BE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! AND THEN I SHALL ENTER THE POKEMON LEAGUE! SHIVER IN FEAR OF MY MASTER PLOT!

Topaz: And everything ya love will be his, too, Uncle Silver. In other words- Aunt Blue, Turquoise, Lyra, Aunt Soul, and your Pokemon.

Alpha: I wouldn't try to take his Pokemon. Feraligatr would probably eat me!

Topaz: True. Whatever.

* * *

><p>Silver &amp; Chibi Lyra: *approach the town*<p>

Cubby: *blows trumpet and sends a Pidgey nest flying* Cub choo choo! (Translation: They're here!)

Silver: Hello, Crysta.

Crystal: *giggles woodenly* *nest falls on her head* Oh. A. Nest. *mutters* When I get home, Gold's gonna pay…

Silver: Ha. Ha. And. Who. Might. This. Strapping. Young. Man. Be. Oh? Prince. Ethek?

Ethan: *rolls eyes (Topaz: Sniffle! My little brother's such a good actor!)*

Crystal: Welcome. To. Our. Fair. Kingdom. Silverum. And to you, young princess!

Turquoise: Hey, Topaz, ever wonder why your mom always dotes on Lyra?

Topaz: Nah. I already know. It's 'cuz Ly's serious like her. *smiles* And that's what makes her the perfect future sister-in-law for me!

Silver: Go on, Lydette.

Crystal: Go on, Ethek. *giggles evilly* Go on.

Ethan: Mo-om…

Crystal: Ethek.

Lyra: *steps up*

Ethan: *stumbles up* *in a grumpy tone* Hello, Princess Lydette. I'm very pleased to meet you. *normally* Okay, I finished my line! Can I kiss your hand?!

Lyra: *hits him* *curtsies* Pleased. To. Meet. You. Prince. Ethek.

Ethan: *grudgingly walks away*

Crystal: *snickers* Ah-ah-ah-ah! *sends him back*

Ethan: *zooms back* YAY! *kisses Lyra's hand* MY GOAL FOR MY CHILDHOOD YEARS HAS FINALLY BEEN FULFILLED!

Lyra: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

_Ethan: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
><em>

_I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box  
><em>

_Lyra: He is conceited  
><em>

_Ethan: What a total non-bummer  
><em>

_Lyra & Ethan: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox  
><em>

_Ethan: So happy you could come!  
><em>

_Lyra: *angrily* So happy to be here  
><em>

_Lyra & Ethan: How I'd like to run  
><em>

_Lyra: This is not my idea  
><em>

_Ethan: This is totally my idea  
><em>

_Lyra & Ethan: Of fun_

_Crystal: The children seem to get along quite nicely_

_Silver: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

_Crystal: My dear King Silverum, that's my point precisely_

_Silver: It's such good parenting_

_Crystal: And politics_

_So happy we agree_

_Silver: I think we've got a deal_

_Crystal: Ethek's quite a catch_

_Silver: This is my idea_

_Crystal: This is my idea_

_Silver & Crystal: Of a match_

_Silver: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep Ethek waiting_

_Lyra: I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And father I get seasick_

_Crystal: She soon will be arriving_

_Is that respect you're showing_

_Ethan: To make me kiss her hand again_  
><em>I swear I'm gonna faint from joy<em>

_Silver: One day Prince Ethek will be her intended_

_Crystal: Splendid_

_Ethan: We've tried all summer but we just can't catch her_

_Lyra: Hey fellas, go away!_

_Grisseo: *incredibly off-tune* Quick, put on some Darkrais (Turquoise: …I'm not even gonna bother helping him this time.)_

_Ethan: When picking teams_

_Grisseo: Or food_

_Ethan: I always choose her_

_Grisseo: You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to cook *holds up sign: I'm Hungry*_

_Lyra: This really isn't fair_

_Ethan & Grisseo: We really couldn't care_

_Lyra: Boys, it's all or none_

_This is not my idea_

_Ethan & Grisseo: This isn't my idea_

_Lyra and Ethan: Of fun_

_Grisseo: Of food_

_Chorus: Long before they met  
><em>

_Ethek and Lydette  
><em>

_Were destined to be wedded  
><em>

_However anyone could see  
><em>

_The only point on which they didn't disagree  
><em>

_Was that the very thought of summertime  
><em>

_Was dreaded_

_Ethan: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

_She's always flirting with the castle guards_

_Grisseo: *snicker* I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up so I can go get my chow_

_Ethan: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four sevens and a ten_

_Lyra: I think I've won again_

_Ethan & Grisseo: Every time she's won_

_Lyra: This is my idea_

_Ethan: This isn't my idea_

_Lyra & Ethan: Of fun_

_Chorus We need a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_

_Someday these two will marry (Lyra throws a tamato berry at Ethan)_

_Two lands will be united_

_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

_Silver: What if Lydette doesn't go for the merger?_

_Crystal: I want that daughter-in-law! Urge her!_

_Lyra & Ethan: For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September_

_Ethan: All their pushing and annoying hints_

_Lyra: I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

_Ethan: I can do much better but she's perfect I am sure_

_Lyra: He's so immature_

_Lyra: *through gritted teeth* I see him smiling and my knees start buckling _

I see him smiling and my fist starts begging

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone _

I see his face and POW sound effects_  
><em>

_Ethan: She started out as such a lovely- I mean ugly- Ducklett  
><em>

_And somehow suddenly became a Swanna  
><em>

_Lyra: So happy to be here_

So angry to be here _  
><em>

_Ethan: I always- I mean, 'Til now I never knew  
><em>

_It is you I've been dreaming of  
><em>

_This is my idea  
><em>

_Lyra: This is my idea _

This isn't my idea_  
><em>

_Silver & Crystal: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
><em>

_Chorus: This is my idea (This is my idea)  
><em>

_Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
><em>

_What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
><em>

_This is exactly my idea  
><em>

_Of love  
><em>

Lyra & Ethan: *waltzing- Lyra reluctantly (and purposefully stepping on Ethan's feet), Ethan eagerly*

Lyra: This is my idea

_Not_

Ethan: This is totally my idea

This is my idea

Of love

Ethan: *tries to kiss Lyra like it says in the script and the movie*

Lyra: *puts tape on his mouth quicker than you can say Mangaquestshipping II and then follows the script*

Topaz: Dangit!

Turquoise: Clever move, Ly, clever move.

Ethan: ARRANGE DA _MARRIAGE!_

Everyone else: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Crystal: *doing some sorta victory dance around Silver*

Silver: Yay. *glares at Ethan* Hurt my little girl and you die.

Lyra: Da-a-ad…

Everyone else: *celebrating*

Ruby: GO! *conducts band comprised of Amethyst on flute, Turquoise on violin, Delta on piano (playing beautiful, sad music) and Green on harp (Everyone: What the heck?! Green!)*

Lyra: *looks around* *struggling to keep her voice down* Wait!

Everyone: *stops in shock*

Crystal: *faints*

Ethan: *with anime tears running down his face* But why? You're all I ever wanted! You're byoot-a-fool!

Lyra: Thank. You. I suppose. But Ethek… WHAT THE HECK ELSE YOU LITTLE…?!

Ethan: That's easy! You're strong! You don't hesitate to beat the stuffing out of me! I like girls with spunk! And you're smart to balance out my stupidity when I leave home and don't have Topaz around! And-!

Lyra: *hits him with a pink Buneary slipper* Script!

Ethan: Ow! I mean…What else?

Lyra: Is beauty all that matters to you?

Silver: *chokes on the random glass of water he had* *shakes head violently with a frown* Don't hurt my little girl, Hibiki…

Crystal: Well? What else?

Ethan: I… uh… oh… um… What else… is there?

Ruby: *thumbs down* Aeh.

Silver: *can't bring himself to panic and can't attack Ethan, so he settles for…* *facepalms*

Crystal: Whimper… SOB!

* * *

><p>Silver: We tried, Crysta. No one can say we didn't try.<p>

Crystal: Sob!

Silver: Say goodbye, Lydette.

Lyra: Goodbye.

Silver: Goodbye…?

Lyra: Goodbye… Prince Ethek.

Crystal: Sob! *nudges Ethan*

Ethan: Mo-o-om…

Crystal: ETHAN HEART HIBIKI! YOU JUST COST ME A WONDERFUL, SANE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SAY GOODBYE!

Aquamarine: She _does _realize that the marriage isn't real… doesn't she?

Topaz & Turquoise: I don't think so.

Ethan: *sulking* Goodbye, Princess.

Silver & Lyra: *riding away*

Crystal: All these years of planning and hoping… WASTED!

Chatler: Wasted… asted… sted… ted… ed… d…

* * *

><p>Ethan &amp; Grisseo: *playing chess*<p>

Ethan: *totally owning Grisseo* Geez, you're worse at this than me. I'd hate to see you play go.

Grisseo: We can change the game if you want! *pulls out go board*

Ethan: Let's play!

* * *

><p>Ethan &amp; Grisseo: *playing go*<p>

Grisseo: *totally owning Ethan*

Ethan: Grr… *pacing* How are you so good at this and yet so stinky at chess!

Ruby: A-HEM!

Ethan: Sorry. Go on.

Ruby: Ahem… WHAT ELSE IS THERE?! SHE ASKS IS BEAUTY ALL THAT MATTERS- it is, by the way, but I'm talking about _inner_ beauty- AND YOU SAY WHAT ELSE _IS THERE?!_

Ethan: It was dumb, I know. I'm known for being dumb!

Grisseo: *counting his territory* How do you say that with that disturbingly cheerful smile?

Ethan: Ever met Uncle Red and Orange?

Grisseo: Good point.

Ruby: AHEM! You should write a book! 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less.'

Ethan: Naw. I did that when I was eight.

Lyra: *pops up from secret door* *hits Ethan with blue Buneary slipper* SCRIPT! *disappears, presumably to finish watching episode 2 of Slayers Evolution-R*

Ethan: I mean, I know! It's twice in one day!

Ruby: Think! You _must_ see something else fabulous in her other than her looks!

Ethan: But I do, Rugers! She's like… how about… And then… I mean right?

Ruby: *unimpressed face* Your mother was once the assistant to the grandfather of the husband of the one who is quite possibly the most talented matchmaker in the universe and that's the best you can come up with?

Ethan: I don't know how to describe it… I just… I know! I'll prove my love!

Grisseo: Even while playing black, having reverse komi, _and _a nine stone handicap, you still lost.

Ethan: Grisseo, have you ever considered going pro?

Grisseo: Naw, I don't have enough time. I mean, Beta's hounding me all day to help make Cubby's house- coughmansioncough- better, even though it takes up like half the volcano!

Beta: Grisseo, help me-

Turquoise & Topaz: HURRY IT UP! YOU'RE GETTING FURTHER AND FURTHER AWAY FROM THE PLOT!

Boys: Yes'm…

* * *

><p>*Thunder crashes*<p>

Alpha: Today is the day, Silvy. Everything you own, everything you use to get into the Pokemon League-

Turquoise: And everything he loves!

Alpha: -will be mine.

* * *

><p>Silver: I. Don't. Understand. What. Else. Did. You. Want. Him. To. Say?<p>

Lyra: I. Needed. To. Know. That. He. Loved. Me. For. Just. Being. Me.

Delta: *plays ominous music*

Alpha: *standing in the distance*

Silver: Stay inside, Lydette.

Alpha: AWRIGHT, _**FIREBALL!**_ I mean, er, transform! *disappears*

Noivern: *attacks*

* * *

><p>Garnet: *staggers into tower* (such hardcore acting!)<p>

Ethan: OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S KING SILVERUM'S CAP'N! ARE YOU DEAD?!

Garnet: Huff… huff… NO… We were attacked… huff… huf… by the Great… Pokemon…

Ethan: *eyes widen* Lydette!

Ruby: Wait! Prince Ethek!

* * *

><p>Ethan: Lydette?! Lydette?! LYDETTE! *sees golden locket on the ground* Wha… *sees Silver lying stiffly- and soaked- on the ground* King Silverum! Where's Lydette?!<p>

Silver: Let's make this as quick as possible. The Great Pokemon attacked us, he isn't what he seems, and Lydette's gone. I want Big Sis Blue to attend my funeral. Now go save my daughter or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.

Ethan: LYDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTE!

Chatler: Lydette… ydette… dette… ette… tte…

Delta: *plays depressing music*

* * *

><p>*At a waterfalllake/castle*

Omega: *feeding Lyra bread crumbs* Heh!

Lyra: *wearing a white tutu because she'd probably go berserk if she was forced to wear the fat Swanna costume with red instead of blue* Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want; I'll just hurt you later.

Omega: Gulp.

Alpha: Oh, does my little spell make you sad, Lydette? It doesn't even last the whole day! As soon as the moon comes up… *gestures towards moon* I'll enter the Pokemon League- er, I mean, you'll transform back into a human!

Janine: Ninja smoke bombs!

Lyra: *rushes into the dressing room and changes back into gown before returning to the stage just as the smoke clears*

Alpha: And that's how it works! Ya gotta be on the lake, of course, and then you change back when the *checks script* moonlight touches your tutu- I mean, wings. It pains me to do this since I know you'll beat me up when the play is over, but- alright, I'll get right to the point. What I really want is to enter the Pokemon League.

Lyra: *holds up slipper threateningly*

Alpha: I mean, what I really want is your dad's kingdom!

Lyra: As much as it pains my pride to say this- Take. It. You. Have. Enough. Power.

Alpha: But you'll hurt me!

Lyra: SCRIPT!

Alpha: I mean, I tried that already! But see, when you steal something, ya spend the rest of your life fighting to keep it. Who knew Beta was so protective of those cookies he made for Cubby?

Lyra & Omega: Um, everyone?

Alpha: Well anyway- *looks at script and pales* NO. No, no, no. She'll kill me!

Turquoise: If you don't follow the script…

Topaz: We'll show you true pain…

Alpha: Hey Lyra, um, don't take this the wrong way, but… the script? It kinda says I hafta ask you to… y'know… um… marry me? OH MY ARCEUS DON'T KILL MEEEE!

Lyra: Never.

Alpha: Phew! Um, not that you're not nice or anything! Oh, and, um, as soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a Swanna no matter where you are.

Lyra: Boo. Hoo. Hoo. Now let me finish watching season five of Slayers in peace.

* * *

><p>Ruby: *emptying bucket of orange powder into a bucket of arrows* You sure about this?<p>

Ethan: Yeah! If I'm gonna save Lydette, I need to practice!

Ruby: No complaints here! I bet it'll be loads of fantabulous- *gets a faceful of orange powder* -fun.

Ethan & Grisseo: *blindfolding themselves*

Ethan: The Great Pokemon won't give her up without some sort of boss battle first. Duh!

Ruby: You don't mean to tell me that you think she's still alive? Actually, she probably is, but… the script!

Ethan: Lemme put it this way: finding the Great Pokemon equals finding Lydette. Capiche?

Ruby: Everyone knows that the Great Pokemon devoured her already!

Ethan: Nah. Ly's tough. She's probably watching anime in a comfy underwater palace with the Great Pokemon as her slave right now.

Ruby: You're probably right, but the script, Ethan! The script!

Ethan: She's alive, and I'm gonna find her.

Ruby: Fine. HEY! Grisomley! No peeking! Those blindfolds are there for a reason, you know! Pokemon! Front and center!

Blue: This is insulting! We're musicians, not Pokemon!

Ruby: I'm sorry, Blue. You're fabulous, really, but the servants are having their day off; we had to use _someone_, and if that someone's a fabulous actor, well, all the better!

Burgh: I'm an artist, not an Emboar!

Ruby: Could have fooled me.

Ethan: C'mon, dudes! They're harmless! *shoots an arrow- instead of an arrowhead, there's a cloth ball with orange powder on it*

_Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: We are a band  
><em>

_And not a band of Pokemon  
><em>

_This masquerade  
><em>

_Alabaster (Beartic): Is more than I can Bear-tic  
><em>

_Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: There goes my reputation  
><em>

_It's awful, this humiliation  
><em>

_Turquoise (Pyroar): And I've the Pyroar's share  
><em>

Ruby: *speaking* Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously yet fabulously! Liven it up! I want you to strike fear into my heart!

Green (Lopunny): ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Ruby: Gack! Not _you- _although that was fabulous. Wesgreen, you're a Lopunny, for heaven's sake! You're supposed to just hop around looking pretty!

Amethyst: Father… The script… Although Lopunny _are _beautiful… Which reminds me, I need one for my team…

Green: *taps foot*

Ruby: Archers, ready! Set! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *whips off blindfolds*

Ethan: *shooting everything in sight* This is fun!

Grisseo: Huh? What? Do I _look_ like a miko to you? *holds arrow backwards and shoots* OW! How do I do this?!

Green: HEY DARKRAI BRAT! OVER HERE!

Grisseo: OH YEAH?! TAKE THIS! DARK VOID!

Wind: Hyooo….

Grisseo: Oops… I forgot… I'm not a Darkrai…

Ethan: *shooting everything, even behind his back*

Green: *taunting Grisseo*

Grisseo: *totally failing at archery*

Ethan: *aims*

Burgh: Ducklett!

Aquamarine: What? *gets hit*

Burgh: I tried to warn you…

_Nobledudes and dudettes: *singing* Day after day all the prince ever does  
><em>

_Is practice, practice, practice_

_Crystal: Thinking of her and the way that it was _*gets hit with an orange arrow* *speaks* ETHAN HEART HIBIKI YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY ONCE THIS CURTAIN CLOSES UNLESS YOU LAND A KISS WITH LYRA!

Ethan: Thanks Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!

_Nobledudes and dudettes: *singing* Practice, practice, practice_

Aquamarine/Ducklett: *running across tables* Sorry! He's not happy 'til he has attacked us

Ruby: *speaking* Twelve fabulous seconds!

_Nobledudes and dudettes: *singing* Day after day all the prince ever does  
><em>

_Is practice, practice, practice  
><em>

_Thinking of her and the way that it as  
><em>

_Practice, practice, practice _

Ruby: *speaking* Five fabulous seconds!

_Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: *singing* If we refused then he would have sacked us  
><em>

_So we face a life of target_

Nobledudes and dudettes & the musicians / animals Amethyst, Turquoise, Green, Burgh, Aquamarine & Alabaster: Practice, practice, practice

Ethan: *shoots at Green the Lopunny*

Ruby: *speaks* TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! Pokemon, assemble for counting! Mm-hm, very good, nice work… *examines the orange marks on Aquamarine* More than five points, that's for sure.

Ethan: Sorry, Aqua! Why doncha take a few days off?

Aquamarine: Dying…

Grisseo: *takes an arrow and bonks Green with it three times*

Ruby: Stantler… *lists off random numbers-*

Topaz: ETH GOT THE MOST! JUST ADMIT IT!

Ruby: And last but not least, the fabulous, illusive white Lopunny! *gasps* Oh my!

Grisseo: That's three hundred for Team Darkrai to two hundred ninety-eight!

Ethan: Nice shootin', Gris! But… *lifts up Green Bean's Lopunny tail with his bow* Ta-dah! Sorry!

Ruby: And that's another one hundred points for the prince!

Grisseo: It's not just aim that matters, though, Eth! It also takes a love of food to be a hero, and that's _my_ strong point!

Ruby: Courage. Then how about a fabulous game of Catch and fire!

Grisseo: C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch and fire? Y'mean me?

Ruby: Of course! You're the one with all that c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage! NOT love of food.

* * *

><p>Grisseo had an apple tied to his head, and he was covered in armor. Ethan stood a good distance away with his back to him and a shield.<p>

"Ready? Fire!" Ruby squealed in delight.

Grisseo gulped, said a quick prayer to the Arceus of food, and shot. The arrow sped towards Ethan- above them, Orange cheerfully swung around a fishing rod- but just before it hit the 'prince', Ethan turned around and shot the arrow straight back. Orange was in pure bliss at the chance to exercise his precision with the fishing rod. Back to script format!

Ruby: 52 out of 52! Fabulous job, Ethek! Bwa ha ha ha! Just think, Grisomley! Just a bit lower, and the arrow would…!

Grisseo: Dear Darkrai and Arceus of food above… *faints*

Ruby: *snickers*

Ethan: Don't lose hope, Lydette, 'cause wherever you are, I'm gonna find you…

* * *

><p>Lyra: *shudders* Ethek probably decided to look for me… I hope he doesn't. Alphbart! Where are my chips?!<p>

* * *

><p>Adamant: You've had a lot of dumb ideas, Jean-Brock, but this one takes the cake.<p>

Brock: Laugh if you want, Adaspeed, but I will get that princess's kiss, and when I do…!

Adamant: Yeah, yeah, you'll turn into a prince. Why not give her these flowers? These are pretty…

Brock: No! I must have zose! *points at a bunch of flowers across a moat that's guarded by Lyra's and Silver's Feraligatr* When she finds out zat I risked my very life to get something for her, zat kiss and a date are in ze bag!

Feraligatr: Ferafer gagar tr feral… (You gotta be on my good side if you want to have a chance with Lyra…) Feraligatr feral! (Ethan's mother was just to scary for me to turn the kid away!)

Brock: And then she'll kiss me!

Adamant: And then you'll turn into a prince?

Brock: Precisely!

Adamant: Mind if I point out a problem?

Brock: I don't take advice from peasants!

Adamant: Suit yourself… Although if my mother, Lady Platinum Berlitz, heard that, she'd have your head…

Brock: *about to pole vault over*

Adamant: Just curious… how are you going to get back?

Brock: Uh-oh. *gets sent flying* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *goes like a ping-pong ball between the ground and the Feraligatr- he's stuck to the reeds he used as a pole* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPEED! GRAB MY ARMS! GRAB MY LEGS! HOLD ME! HOLD ME! HOLD-

Adamant: *smiles*

Brock: *looks up* Oh! Um… ZANK YOU, MA CHERIE! YOU ARE BEAUTIFOOL!

Lyra: Shut up, you overgrown Politoad.

Brock: *hops off branch* Croagunk. I'm a Croagunk. Zank you! *releases branch*

Lyra's and Silver's Feraligatr: *bonked with the branch*

Brock: Ha ha! *gets hit by backlash*

Lyra: WAVE!

Brock: Huh?

Lyra: Backlash Wave. From Inuyasha. What the heck were you trying to do?

Adamant: Oh, he was-

Brock: SILENCE!

Lyra: No, seriously. My Feraligatr will hunt you down later.

Brock: Ulp.

Lyra: I was kidding. The script?

Brock: Oh. I was getting zose flowahs fo' you!

Lyra: What's with the Kalosian accent?

Brock: They say Lumiose is the city of love!

Lyra: *sarcastically* OH, that was _so_ brave of you, Jean Brock. It deserves a kiss.

Brock: Yay! *puckers up but falls off the rock*

Lyra: Curse. True love. Proving it to the world. Figure it out, Toxicroak.

Brock: Croagunk. And whaddya think I was trying to do with the pole and the CHOMP CHOMP IMMA EATCHA FERALIGATR?!

Lyra: *ignoring him* Are you hurt, Feral Sea? Feraligatr? *turns to the boys* You don't understand.

Adamant: I'm only a Turtwig.

Lyra: *checks script* Aw, man, am I really supposed to sing this? It's so mushy… And it makes me sound like a lovesick high schooler.

_If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today  
><em>

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
><em>

_Ethek, you and I were- _ugh-_ meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me_

_Although we're far apart_

_Ethan: Far longer than forever_

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes and I am where you are_

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_Lyra: We've an unshakable bond  
><em>

_Ethan: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

_Ethan & Lyra: Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)_

_I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_

_I've made an everlasting vow_

_To find a way to you_

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love every known_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

_Lyra: Far longer than forever_

Jeez, I look ridiculous. I mean, what's _with_ this dance?!

_Ethan: Much stronger than forever_

Lyra: Never mind. Ethan looks like jester.

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

Lapis Lazuli: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! *an arrow is in his 'wing'* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! GARNET, WHEN YA 'JUSTED MY OUTFIT TA FIT ME AND MAKE LOOK LIKE A DELIBIRD, YOU DIDN'T HAFTA ACTURALLY STAB ME WIT' THE NEEDLE! IT HURTS! AND IT'S BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDING! I NEED A BANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!

Lyra: Oh, suck it up.

Lapis: The script, Ly. The script. And mebbe a band-aid?

Lyra: …Right. Hold him down, boys!

Adamant: Okay. I wonder if he's dead?

Lyra: Nah. It's just his wing.

Lapis: WING INJURIES HURT!

Lyra: Yeah, yeah… Hold still! *rips out arrow*

Lapis: If that arrow was really in my arm, I'd need to get it amputated with _your_ medical skills.

Lyra: Which is exactly why Akai is the medic of our group.

Brock: Zis eez your wake up call!

Lapis: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Brock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Adamant: Good morning, Lapis Lazuli.

Lyra: Will you chill out?! I'm not gonna hurt ya! The play needs you alive!

Lapis: Oh yeah?! Then why da ya have an arrow in yer hand?! I have one in my wing, see?! Eh… where is it?

Lyra: I pulled it out, birdbrain.

Lapis: So… instead of taking your chance ta get ridda me, ya healed me?

Lyra: Duh.

Lapis: Um, can I have a piece of your gown?

Lyra: Gross, no!

Lapis: You were supposed to use it as a bandage.

Lyra: …Shut up, Jungle Boy. *ties bandage*

Lapis: Thanks! I am known as Delibird, Lieutenant Delibird.

Lyra: I am Lydette, Princess Lydette.

Lapis: Don't hurt me! *kisses her hand and hides behind a rock*

Lyra: A wise move, Jungle Boy. These are my best friends. Pitiful, huh?

Adamant: I'm Lorenzo Trudgenah-Berlitz. Friends call me Speed.

Lyra: And Jean-Brock.

Brock: I have no friends, only servants, and _they_ call me Your Highness.

Platinum: I apologize for being late. What did I miss?

Blue: Squinty Eyes called your kid a peasant.

Platinum: WHAT?! I SHALL HAVE HIS HEAD!

Blue: Relax, it was the script.

Platinum: Ah. I apologize sincerely for my unsightly outburst.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Adamant: He thinks he's a prince.

Lapis: Cuckoo! Thanks a bunch! Anything I kin do ta pay of my debt?

Lyra: You can't do anything. I'm under a curse.

Lapis: Uh… magic? Ya mean voodoo dolls and needles like the ones Garnet was pressured into buying at that sewing convention he went to with Amy and Dad?

*flowers appear and scenery becomes pretty*

Lapis, Adamant & Brock: Bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lyra: Cowards.

Alpha: Will you help me get into the Pokemon League now?!

Lyra: *holds up Buneary slipper threateningly* Script.

Alpha: Er, right. Will you marry me?

Lapis: Lemme at 'im!

Brock: *grabs a bunch of feathers in his mouth, but they come off* Ew.

Turquoise: Aw, did we really have to switch their roles there?

Topaz: It can't be helped. Aunt Platinum would explode.

Lustrous: Good point.

Lyra: Not a chance, loser.

Alpha: Sniff… I'm gonna die… the script says, 'You're really starting to bug me.' Ya know who really bugs me?! Omega!

Lyra: You should be used to it. You live with the guy, don't you?

Alpha: Nope. I live at the base of the volcano, and Omega lives with Blaine, and Delta-

Lyra: I don't wanna hear anymore.

Alpha: Y-Y-Yes ma'am… Hey, the moon's setting!

Lyra: Yeah, yeah. *wades into the lake*

Janine: NINJA SMOKE BOMBS!

Lyra: *repeats process from before and is now wearing a tutu* If any of you laugh, I'll kill you.

Lapis: P-Princess…

* * *

><p>Crystal: Oh. This. Crown. Is. Beautiful. Soon. Ethek. Will. Get. Married. And. The. Kingdom. Will. Have. A. King. Again. I DON'T WANT A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW OTHER THAN LYRA!<p>

Topaz: Yeah! And I won't let any of those hussies at the ball get near Ethan! I mean Ethek!

Crystal: Topaz, you aren't even in the play. Besides, you're the narrator!

Topaz: It's adlibbing from here on! But the plot will stay the same.

Turquoise: *waves from above* And if a narrator is needed again, I'll do it!

Crystal: …Fine.

Cubby: *runs into the room eliciting several 'aaaaawwwww's from the audience* Cubchoo choo choo! (All the princesses are attending the ball!)

Beta: *runs into the room* Cubby! You forgot your treats!

Cubby: *eats the treats*

Beta: *leaves*

Crystal: _Adlibbing, huh? Well then…_ I'm gonna help Ethek solve the mystery of the Great Pokemon! *rushes off*

* * *

><p>Crystal, Topaz &amp; Ethan: Not what it seems… Not what it seems… Not what it seems…<p>

Crystal: A Ditto?

Topaz: A Darkrai?

Crystal, Topaz & Ethan: Grisseo! *rush to his room*

Ethan: But Grisomley is in the infirmary!

Crystal & Topaz: *screech to a halt* WHAT?!

Ethan: The shock of the Catch and Fire did a number on his digestive system.

Crystal: So then it can't be him…

Topaz: Then what?

Ethan: Oh! Oh! Maybe an Absol?!

Crystal: Maybe! Let's go!

Ruby: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!

Topaz: What?

Ruby: Be back before tonight!

Ethan: Huh? Why?

Ruby: The ball!

Crystal: No way!

Ruby: Aw, c'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I spent all my time off planning it!

Topaz: Meaning you spent about two minutes on an elaborate production.

Ruby: …Do I have to use String Chi on you guys?

Crystal: If we leave now, we should make it on time.

Ruby: Okay, go go!

Ethan: Bye! And remember, don't make it anything too big!

Ruby: Okay! *turns to Cubby* Not! Let's get cracking!

Cubby: Cubchoo! (Yayness!)

Beta: You're overworking Cubby! DIE!

Ruby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

><p>Lyra: …And that's the story.<p>

Lapis: No prob! I got a Master Plan!

Adamant: If you're strong you'll survive/And you'll keep your dream alive/It's the Battle Frontier/Pokemon, be the best you can be/And find your destiny/It's a Master Plan/The power's in your hand/Pokemon!

Lapis: We git the prince over here, you stand on the lake, transform, and POOF! *whistles wedding music* All human again!

Lyra: Great. Let's go.

Brock: Script! Are we supposed to barge in there and ask for a map?

Lyra & Lapis: *grin evilly*

Lapis: Sounds fun.

Lyra: My skills _have_ been rusty as of late…

Brock: You're a thief?!

Lyra: Runs in the family. Quit being a wimp and let's go!

_We're off on a mission  
><em>

_We're tough; in good condition  
><em>

_Lapis: We're short  
><em>

_Lyra: But standing tall  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

_Lyra: There's danger around us  
><em>

_Brock: They'd hurt us if they found us!  
><em>

_Adamant: Our backs are to the wall  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

_Lyra: 'Cause we have all the courage we require  
><em>

_Lapis: Take it from a frequent flyer  
><em>

_Lyra: Try your luck  
><em>

_Lyra & Lapis: Our plan will fly  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

Lyra: It's hanging on the wall! In the upper chamber! Lapis and I will get it while you guys act as lookouts!

Lapis: Agreed?

Adamant: We will!

Brock: We?!

Lapis: You ain't gonna help us?

Brock: Oui! Lydette, you'll die!

Lyra: Nah. I do this all the time with Dad. We always return the stuff to Aunt Crys, though.

_Brock: This plan if applied'll  
><em>

_Be simply suicidal  
><em>

_You'll be a sitting Ducklett  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

_Brock: Suppose that I do this  
><em>

_Who knows if we'll live through this?  
><em>

_How 'bout a kiss for luck?  
><em>

_Lyra: No  
><em>

_Lapis & Adamant: Fear  
><em>

_Lyra: Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer  
><em>

_Brock: Blue. No way, Jose  
><em>

_No chance!  
><em>

_Adamant: No choice  
><em>

_Lyra & Lapis: No fear! *drag Brock into castle*  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

_No fear!  
><em>

_No fear!_

Lyra: This is the room!

Brock: Uh, hey Omehag! Over here!

Omega: I just had to get hired by that Alphbart…

Lapis: All right! Let's get searching!_  
><em>

_We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up  
><em>

_We'll fight tough; we'll play fair  
><em>

_But we're sure to win because we'll team up.  
><em>

Lyra: I got it!

Omega: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *chasing them* I AIN'T OLD AND I AIN'T A GIRL!

Lyra: Quick, head for the door, amateurs!

Omega: *blocks them off*

Lapis: Okay, here's the game plan: I'll pass to you, you do this, he gets the map…

Omega: Huh?

Lyra: Ready, GO! Catch, Jeany!

Brock: Got it! Go, Adaspeed!

Adamant: Got it…

Lapis: I'm open! I'm open!

Adamant: *throws to Lapis*

Lapis: Ha ha! Catch, Jean-Brock!

Brock: Got it!

Lyra: Time for some tennis! Hold onto your map!

Lyra & Omega: *playing tennis with Brock and the map*

Brock: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps off the balcony* I'm gonna die!

Adamant: *catches him* Saved ya.

Brock: *sprints* Pass… huff… huff…

Lyra: Thanks! *zips off*

Adamant: Hey, batter, batter…

Lyra: *snickers* Up for some baseball, Omega? *throws*

Adamant: *catches and curls up in his shell*

Lyra: Awright! And the crowd goes wild! I haven't had this much fun since the first time I beat up Ethan!

Lapis: Woot! Strike!

Lyra: *grabs a mop*

Lyra & Omega: *playing hockey with curled up Adamant (Platinum: Release me at once, Seniors! I must punish them!)

Lyra & Brock: *hop on Adamant and ride down the stairs*

_Brock: I'm shaking!  
><em>

_I'm leaking!  
><em>

_Adamant: He's freaking, frankly speaking  
><em>

_Brock: We're riding for a fall  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

_Brock: She's gaining!  
><em>

_She's faster!  
><em>

_We're heading for disaster!  
><em>

_Adamant: Our hero, warts and all!  
><em>

_All: No fear!  
><em>

_Brock: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!  
><em>

_Lapis: Get a grip!  
><em>

_Adamant: Get set  
><em>

_Lapis: That's our respect!  
><em>

_Brock: No breaks!  
><em>

_Adamant: No sweat  
><em>

_Lapis: And no regrets!  
><em>

_Brock: We're dead!  
><em>

_Adamant: Not yet  
><em>

_Brock: Oh no, not there!  
><em>

_All: No fear!_

Brock: *uses map as parachute*

Adamant: Save me…

Lyra: *grabs Adamant and walks on water to the shore*

Brock: *about to get eaten by the Feraligatr* AAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyra: Feral Sea! Down, girl! You, too, Feraligatr!

Brock: Saved…

* * *

><p>Ethan: Mom! Sis! I figured it out!<p>

Crystal: It's a Ditto, right?

Ethan: Yup!

Topaz: I knew it!

Ethan: It could be anything, so keep your guard up! Let's GO!

* * *

><p>Brock: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about how I acted!<p>

Lyra: You should be.

Brock: Will you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease forgive me?

Lyra: As much as it pains me to say this- yes.

Brock: Great! Now we can kiss and make up!

Lyra & Lapis: *pound him flat*

Brock: Ow… why?

Lyra: Hmph. *takes flight*

Lapis: I couldn't very well let you hit on my best friend's crush, could I?

Adamant: Bye…

* * *

><p>Lyra: YO, ETHEK!<p>

Ethan: Hark! Is that Lydette's voice I here?!

Grisseo: *lost* I'm hungry…

* * *

><p>Crystal: *at the castle* Are you sure it was a good idea to let him go alone?<p>

Topaz: He'll be fine. The only dangerous thing out there is Lyra.

Crystal: Good point.

Topaz: I won the game!

Crystal: Excellent! From now on, we're lowering your handicap from three stones to two!

Topaz: Oh yeah! Grisseo, make way for a new go master!

* * *

><p>Lyra: ETHEK, GET OVER HERE!<p>

Ethan: Yes, my love! Huh? A Swanna? What the heck?

Lyra: *beats Ethan to a pulp, ties him up, and drags him to the lake*

* * *

><p>*at the lake*<p>

Lyra: Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.

Ethan: *out cold*

Lyra: Rise and shine, Prince Charming.

Ethan: *twitches but still out cold*

Lyra: ETHAN! GET UP, PANSY BOY!

Ethan: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyra: Good, you're awake.

Ethan: A talking Swanna!

Lyra: Shut up and watch me. *wades into lake*

*sun sets*

Janine: NINJA SMOKE BOMB!

Lyra: *you know the drill now, people!* Get it?

Ethan: Yup! You've been cursed by the terrible dark sorcerer Alphbart to turn into a Swanna every time the sun rises, but you turn back into a human if the light of the moon reflecting off the water hits your wings. The curse will be broken if I make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world!

Alpha: Hey! If I was a dark sorcerer, don't you think I'd be in the Pokemon League already?!

Lyra, Lapis & Omega: OH MY ARCEUS HE GOT SOMETHING RIGHT!

Ethan: I got it right?! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeah! In your _face_, Alpha! I got it right on my first _try_!

Alpha: HUH?! So I'm really a dark sorcerer?!

Lyra: No. You're pretending to be one for the play.

Alpha: Oh.

Ethan: Oh yeah! Hey, Lydette, will you come to the ball tomorrow night?! I'll make a vow of everlasting love in front of the entire world!  
>Lyra: So embarrassing… but whatever! I want this curse off!<p>

Janine: And I barely have any smoke bombs left!

Lyra: I'll be there. *unties Ethan* Now get lost. NOT LITERALLY! JUST GO BACK TO THE PALACE!

Ethan: YAYNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS! *leaves*

Alpha: You forgot one little detail, Lydette.

Lyra: What?

Alpha: Tomorrow night, there's no Pokemon Lea- er, moon!

Lyra: Aw, snickerdoodles…

Alpha: And I'm gonna keep you prisoner while I go try to use my dark sorcery to get into the Pokemon League!

* * *

><p>*'Tomorrow Night'*<p>

Alpha: Since I thought you might like a punching bag to keep you company while I'm visiting the Pokemon League, I got this!

Omega: *throws Grisseo into dungeon that's filled with water*

Grisseo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Darkrai power! Float! Float! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Alpha: We found him wandering around the forest, poor thing. The weird thing is we gave him all the food we had and yet he's still hungry! Oh well. See you tomorrow!

Lyra: Hmph. Let's see how many chips I have left…

* * *

><p>*at the ball*<p>

Ethan: Hello, ladeez!

Crystal: Ethek!

Ruby: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the royal ball! I am your host, the royal advisor, Rugers! At this ball, Prince Ethek will choose his bride!

Everyone: WOOT!

Ruby: And since the queen wouldn't let me hire the Princesses on Parade dance group, we compromised, so I will be introducing some of the popular princesses that are attending! And don't worry about the prince's… Miroku-ish tendencies, as Sapphire would say. His older sister, the Princess Topaz, has him on a leash!

Topaz: Hi, everyone!

Ruby: So! First is Princess Akari of the Kanto kingdom! She is very laid back and shy! She is also a skilled healer!

Akai: H-Hello, Prince Ethek. It's a pleasure to meet you…

Ethan: WOW! SO CUTE!

Topaz: *tugs on leash* I should put this thing on him more often…

Ruby: Next is Princess Amy of the Hoenn kingdom! She's skilled with a needle and thread and makes absolutely fabulous gowns! She learned from yours truly! Go, my daughter! Strut your stuff!

Amethyst: Tee hee! It's so fabulous to meet you, Prince! You're so much more fabulous in person! Although your fashion sense could use a little work…

Ethan: *da-da-doom*

Ruby: Er… And next we have Princess Russa of the Sinnoh kingdom! She's got a fiery temper! As the saying goes, every rose has its thorns!

Lustrous: Senior, if you kiss my hand, I'm going to send you flying so far that the only one who can get to you is Senior Lyra.

Ethan: *boom-da-da-da-doom*

Topaz: *unties Ethan* Let's get this party started!

* * *

><p>Alabaster &amp; Gray: A FEW HOURS LATER!<p>

Lyra: *storms into party* ETHEK!

Ethan: Huh? Oh! Lydette! You look gorgeous!

Lyra: *ignores compliment* I saw what you did! You were flirting with those other princesses!

Orange: ETHAN!

Ethan: Uh… what?

Orange: YOU MADE AKAI FAINT! DIE!

Lyra: Sorry, Senior, but I called first dibs.

Orange: Aw… *shuffles off dejectedly*

Lyra: Anyway, I saw you, you two-timer! Do you _know_ what I've BEEN THROUGH! First I had to use twisted logic to get rid of the curse!

Amethyst: Huh? How?

Lyra: I convinced Grisseo that since he was a free genie after the last play, his powers could turn me back into a full human since there isn't any moon tonight.

Ethan: Oops…

Lyra: I had to bribe him with a bag of chips, but it was worth it! And then I had to trek a distance in two hours that the Seven League Boots guy would spend days getting to! And after that, I had to mug a late princess for her gown since mine was ripped and dirty from the hike! I came all this way, so you better be grateful!

Ethan: Wow…

Topaz: Um, Lydette? There's one itty-bitty problem.

Lyra: What.

Topaz: There's a lot of kissing in this play, but you kept on using tape or skipped over it completely.

Lyra: So?

Topaz: So can you at least kiss him now at the end?

Platinum: I agree. The play would not be complete without at least one real kiss between the male and female leads.

Lyra: Ugh. Look, people, I've been through a lot tonight, and I'm tired. My nerves are frayed, my energy is spent, and I had to wear _dresses_ throughout the whole thing. _Dresses._ If you promise to never make me go through that again, I'll do whatever you want.

Crystal, Topaz, Turquoise & Petal: It's a done deal!

Lyra: *kisses Ethan* There. Happy?

Crystal, Topaz, Turquoise, Petal & Ethan: I'M IN HEAVEN!

Lyra: *sweatdrops*

Alabaster & Gray: THE END! XD!

Adrina: So noisy…

* * *

><p>Ethan slung an arm around Lyra. "We did it, Lyra my friend, we did it!"<p>

"Nice to know," the girl responded tiredly. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep on my feet…" Her eyes promptly closed and her breathing became slow and even.

Ethan stared at her for a minute before shrugging and heaving her onto his back. "Might as well piggyback her to her house. After all, I don't wanna get another one of those chivalry speeches…"

**Petal: So? How was it? Did you like it? I for one am just glad I finished!**

**Lyra: I second that remark.**

**Silver: Ethan Hibiki…**

**Ethan: What?  
><strong>

**Silver: Did you do anything to my daughter?!  
><strong>

**Ethan: Other than give her a ride home? Nothing.**

**Silver: *faints from shock*  
><strong>

**Crystal: I can't believe this!**

**Topaz: Neither can I, Mom! It looks like our chivalry speeches finally got through to him!**

**Petal: I'm pooped. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty and the Beast

**Petal: Aw, yeah, I'm back!**

**Drew: Er… Welcome back?**

**Amethyst: It's fabulous to see you again, Petal! What fantabulous costumes do Garnet and I get to make this time?**

**Petal: Put together a dress/apron combo, a violet gown, and… DUN DUN DUH!... a beast costume for Drew!**

**Drew: Urk…**

**Anime Drew: Hey! Why don't you call him Grasshead?!**

**Petal: One, he's my OC, and two, he isn't annoying and arrogant. I don't own PokeSpe! Now for this story's newest feature- reviews!**

**To Kitsune Kaze: Thank you very much! Also- yeah, I know. I've read fanfics with OCs named Orange. T.T It made me think my OC was less special… Besides that, I think the name Clementine would be good! ^^ I wish I had enough imagination to think of that.**

**To TheFinalElements: I'm glad you read the whole thing! I was worried that people would find it boring and stop reading halfway! Good luck with your story!**

**Petal: Chapter Start!**

Akai smiled timidly at the assembled Dex Holders. "H-Hello, everyone. As you know, it was my turn to choose the play, so… I decided on 'Beauty and the Beast'… I hope it's okay…"

Orange and Garnet sent the rest of the gang glares that said that it'd better be okay or they would experience true pain. Turquoise giggled as she video-taped the whole thing. Aquamarine was the first to stand. "It's perfect!" he declared, not wanting to get on Orange's bad side. He _really_ wanted the guy to marry Turquoise. "I'm in!"

"Fabulous!" cheered Amethyst while Drew nodded in agreement.

"If you would please direct your attention to the bulletin board!" Petal announced.

_Play: Beauty and the Beast_

"Turquoise is a beauty," Orange mumbled. Aquamarine and Akai gave him very evil grins, signaling that they heard.

_Narrator: Topaz Hibiki_

"Oh, yeah!" Topaz exclaimed smugly. "I'm just that awesome!"

_Enchantress: Blue Oak _

_Belle: Amethyst Maple_

_Beast: Drew Mitsuru_

"I'll do my best, everyone!" Drew said determinedly. "And I'd like to apologize beforehand for everything I might do or say onstage!"

_Gaston: Ethan Hibiki_

_Lumiere (candle guy): Orange Ketchum_

_Cogsworth (clock): Lyra Gin_

_Mr. Potts (kettle): Red Ketchum_

_Mrs. Potts (teapot): Yellow Ketchum_

_Chip (teacup): Aquamarine Oak_

_Maurice: Emerald Midori_

_Lefou: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Phillipe: Amethyst's Ponyta, Popo_

_Wardrobe: Ruby Maple_

_Gaston's Idiotic Fanclub: Some random girls that hang around the Goldenrod Game Corner Who Are Called Fangirls #1-3_

_Bookseller: Professor Oak I_

_Monsieur D'Arque: Green Oak_

_Fifi: Turquoise Oak_

_Footstool: Umbree_

_Wolves: Eno & Doom_

_Coat rack: Garnet Maple_

Turquoise gave them smug looks. "Topaz, Petal and I chose the cast with some guidance from Mum, and as you can see, we have decided to give the quintuplets and Grisseo a break. Aren't we sweet?"

Everyone sweatdropped. _Oooooooooooooooookaaay…_

"Garnet! Amethyst! Uncle Ruby! I want the three of you to pour your hearts and souls into making the costumes!"

And so they did.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse  
><em>

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,  
><em>

_Well in a battle I never knew this,  
><em>

_Some things you gotta learn in this,  
><em>

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
><em>

_We'll take 'em on together.  
><em>

_Right now, let's go!  
><em>

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
><em>

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs!  
><em>

_(Guitar Solo)  
><em>

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!  
><em>

_PokeSpe GX!  
><em>

_Battle on, get your battle on!  
><em>

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!  
><em>

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Wally: Hello, everyone. Welcome to *cough* the third play by PokeSpe Theater: Beauty and the Beast.

Rose: We hope you enjoy it!

Topaz: Thank you, Uncle Wally, Aunt Rose. Once upon a time-

Silver: Am I in this?

Topaz: No.

Silver: Carry on.

Topaz: Ahem, once upon a time, there was a prince of a wondrous castle. He was handsome and had everything he wanted. However, he was spoiled, selfish, unkind, and over all, a brat. One winter's night, an old beggar woman went to the castle seeking shelter from the storm. In return, she offered him a single red rose, crimson beyond blood that flows.

Lyra: Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand/ Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. DRAGON SLAVE! *half the set is destroyed* *walks off stage with a satisfied smirk*

Adrina: Ugh… *wheels the backup set onto the stage* I hate my job.

Topaz: Disgusted by her appearance, he turned her away. However, she told him that true beauty comes from within and shed her disguise, revealing herself to be a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. She had seen that he didn't have an ounce of kindness, and turned him into a beast to reflect his dark heart. And believe me, he was uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug-_ly!_ Disgusted with himself, he destroyed his castle and shut himself in to keep people from seeing him. The castle's residents, who had also gone through a transformation, weren't happy. The beast's only connection to the outside world was a mirror, and the rose was enchanted, and it would continue to bloom until his 21st birthday. If he couldn't learn to love and earn love in return, he would be doomed to stay a beast… _**FOR ETERNITY!**_ *thunder crashes* He had a break down; after all, who could ever… love… a _beast?_ Not me, that's for sure!

* * *

><p>*scene opens up to Amethyst walking down a small road*<p>

_Amethyst: Little town It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say:_

_Dex Holders: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_Amethyst: There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

Adamant: *speaking* Good Morning, Amebelle.

Amethyst: Good morning, Monsieur!  
><strong><br>**Adamant: And where are you off to, today?

Amethyst: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a Gabite and a-

Lustrous: That's nice. Ad! The baguettes! Hurry up!  
><strong><br>**_Female Dex Holders: *singing* Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_  
><em>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?<em>

_Turquoise: Never part of any crowd_

_Aquamarine: 'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_Female Dex Holders: No denying she's a funny girl that Amebelle_

Orange: Bonjour!

Akai: Good day!

Orange: How is your fam'ly?

Alabaster: BONJOUR!

Gray: GOOD DAY!

Alabaster: HOW IS YOUR WIFE?!

Gray: SHE'S OVER THERE WITH A BUNCH OF BABY POKEMON! (Gold: Hey! Adrina's supposed to beat him with a stick! Crystal: Gold. Gray and Alabaster are siblings.)

Adrina: I need six eggs!

Lyra: That's too expensive!

Amethyst: There must be more than this provincial life!

Professor Oak: *speaking* Ah, Amebelle.

Amethyst: Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Professor Oak: Finished already?

Amethyst: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Professor Oak: Not since yesterday.

Amethyst: That's all right. I'll borrow… this one!

Professor Oak: That one? But you've read it twice!

Amethyst: Well, it's my favorite! Far off regions, daring pokemon battles, magic spells, a champion in disguise-

Professor Oak: If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Amethyst: But sir!

Professor Oak: I insist.

Amethyst: Thank you. Thank you very much!

_Dex Holders: *singing* Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy, far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

_Amethyst: Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Master Wallace_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

_Misty: Now it's no wonder that her name means/is short for "Amethyst Beauty"_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_Pearl: But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Aquamarine: Very different from the rest of us_

_Dex Holders: She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Amebelle!_

Lapis Lazuli: *speaking* I got it Ethon! Whoa! You didn't miss a shot, Ethon! You're the greatest pool player in town!

Ethan: I know, but make that the world!

Lapis: No player alive stands a chance against you *laughs awkwardly and sarcastically* And no girl, for that matter. _No _sane_ girl, at least. Luckily, Ly's insane… I hope._

Ethan: It's true, Lapisfou.

And I've got my sights set on that one.

Lapis: My sister, the inventor's niece?

Ethan: She's the one - the lucky girl I'm gonna marry.  
><strong><br>**Lapis: But she's -

Ethan: The most beautiful girl in town.

Lapis: Well, duh, but -

Ethan: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? *holds Lapis up by the collar of his shirt*

Lapis: *judo flips him* If the best is my little sister, then no!

Ethan: *singing incredibly off-key* (Topaz: Why can't he learn to sing right?! Lyra: Pass the ear plugs, please.) _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Amebelle_

_Fangirls #1-3: Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Ethon_

_Oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Turquoise: Bonjour!

Ethan: Outta the way!

Amethyst: Good day

Alabaster: MAIS OUI!

Adrina: You call this bacon?

Lyra: What lovely grapes!

Orange: Some cheese

Topaz: Ten yards!

Orange: One pound

Ethan: Move it!  
><strong><br>**Adamant **(**CHEESE MERCHANT): I'll get the knife

Ethan: Lemme through!  
><strong><br>**Adrina: This bread -

Lyra: Those Basculin -

Adrina: -it's stale!

Lyra: -they smell!

Guys: Madame's mistaken.

Girls: Well, maybe so

Dex Holders: Good morning!

Oh, good morning!

_Amethyst: There must be more than this provincial life!_

_Ethan: Just watch, I'm going to make Amebelle my wife!_  
><em><strong><br>**Dex Holders: Look there she goes_

_The girl is strange but special_

_A most peculiar mad'moiselle!_

_Girls: It's a pity and a sin_

_Guys: She doesn't quite fit in_

_Dex Holders: Look there she goes, that girl is strange but special_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl that Amebelle_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour_

Ethan: *jumps in front of Amethyst* Yo yo, Amy!

Amethyst: Hi.

Ethan: How can you read this? *snatches back book and examines it* It's got no pictures!

Amethyst: Some people use their imaginations. It's very important for a fashion designer!

Ethan: People are talking about you, Amebelle! It's not right for a woman to read! Soon she'll start thinking, and then she'll be getting ideas-

Amethyst: Exactly. I need ideas. Now give me back my book before I give Senior Lyra a call.

Ethan: Yikes! *hands books back* Hey, why don't we go to the Game Corner and look at my trophies?

Amethyst: I don't wanna! *is dragged off by Ethan*

Fangirl 1: What's wrong with her?

Fangirl 2: She's crazy!

Fangirl 3: He's gorgeous!

Amethyst: Sorry, but I have to get home and help Uncle Emerald. See ya around, loser! *pauses* Oh, and if you're so whipped, you shouldn't flirt. It'll eventually be found out by Senior Lyra. *rushes off to her house* Uncle!

Emerald: Hi, Amy. I'm almost done with this thing. Hand me the aurhyeuwiahfakgfy gizmo, wouldja?

Amethyst: Sure! *hands him the aurhyeuwiahfakgfy gizmo* Hey, uncle? Am I… odd?

Emerald: _My_ niece? _Odd? _What gave you that idea? Was it Ethon?

Amethyst: How'd you know?

Emerald: Call it a hunch. Listen, Amebelle, if he comes within a hundred feet of you, use those fighting skills your mother taught you.

Amethyst: Got it.

Emerald: Okay, I'm finished! *joins Amethyst and hits a button* The future is-

Clemont (from anime- sorry, I just had to): The future is now, thanks to science! Emeraldic Gear, ON! Wood chopper upper thingamajigger, ACTIVATE! *disappears*

Emerald & Amethyst: *sweatdrop*

*machine works and chops up wood*

Emerald: It worked! I'm off to the fair, Amy! Be good while I'm gone, and don't forget my advice! *zips out the door*

Amethyst: BYE BYE! TAKE CARE!

Emerald: I WILL! *rides around for a long time and gets hopelessly lost, thrown off by Popo, and then chased by Eno and Doom* *sees a castle* OH THANK ARCEUS! LEMME IN! *shoves gate open* THANK YOU! *zips up to door- it's raining hared* Can I come in? Thanks! *goes in without permission* Hey! Anyone there? Can I stay here for a while?

Orange: Poor guy, he must have lost his way.

Lyra: Quiet! If we don't talk, maybe he won't see us!

Orange: But-

Lyra: covers Orange's mouth*

Orange: Mmfy (Sorry) *hits Lyra's hand* Hello, sir!

Emerald: *grabs Orange and holds him up (it's a little thing called minimize, a costume, and flashlights)* Who said that?

Orange: I did.

Emerald: Who?

Orange: Me!

Emerald: Huh?

Orange: *taps his shoulder* Hello, sir!

Emerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *drops him*

Orange: Ouch!

Lyra: Ohhh, now you've done it, Lumiorange! He knows!

Emerald: Whoa! A talking clock! *picks up Lyra and examines her*

Lyra: PUT ME DOWN, MIDGET!

Emerald: WHO YOU CALLIN' A MIDGET, YA LI'L WHIPPERSNAPPER?!

Lyra: YOU, YA OLD COOT!

Orange: *anxiously* Guys! Stop fighting!

Lyra: AAARGH! QUIT IT!

Emerald: Sor-_ree!_ It's just that I've never seen a talking- HWAHHHH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lyra: Okay, ew. *wipes face*

Orange: Poor guy! You must be soaked to the bone! *leads Emerald to a comfy chair*

Lyra: No! Not the Master's chair! I can't allow this! Stop!

Umbree: *zips past her* Umbree!

Emerald: Hey, little guy! *pats his head*

Garnet: … *puts a blanket over him*

Yellow: Have some tea!

Emerald: Gee, thanks!

Aquamarine: Tee hee! Auntie! His mustache tickles!

Emerald: Ah! Oh, hey, kid!

Lyra: *tenses* He's coming.

Orange: He? He who?

Lyra: The Master. …I'm outta here. See ya later. *dashes off*

Drew: YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY CHAIR?!

Alabaster: Wow! What a hardcore actor! I need to get him in Mom's talent agency!

Emerald: Gah! I-I meant no harm I just needed a place to stay!

Drew: I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY!

Emerald: No! Please!

* * *

><p>Lapis: Man, Amy's gonna get the surprise of her life!<p>

Ethan: Quite right, Lapisfou!

Lapis: And yer gonna get the beatin' o' yers!

Ethan: …I'm gonna ignore that. *turns to crowd* Thank you all for comin' to my wedding! Now I'd better get in there and propose!

Dex Holders: Ha. Ha. Ha.

Fangirls #1-3: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ethan: Now, listen up. When Amebelle and I come out that door-

Lapis: Oooh! I know! I know! I break yer nose and several other body parts!

Turquoise: Ahem.

Lapis: I mean, I strike up the band. Now git in there and let's get dis over with so I can beat ya up.

* * *

><p>*door knocks*<p>

Amethyst: *puts book down and looks through the peep hole* Ugh. Let's get this over with. *opens door* Ethon. What a pleasant surprise.

Ethan: Ah, isn't it though? Today I'm going to make your dreams come true!

Amethyst: What do you know about my dreams, skateboard boy?

Ethan: Plenty! Picture this: A rustic cabin, my latest win (they win game and such in this) on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet (Amethyst: P.U.) and our boys wrestling with the Eevees on the floor! We'll have six or seven.

Amethyst: Eevees?

Ethan: No, sons! And can you guess who my little wife will be?

Amethyst: Hm, let me think.

Ethan: You!

Amethyst: *sarcastically* Oh, I'm _speechless!_ I don't know what to say!

Ethan: That's easy! Say you'll marry me!

Amethyst: Let me think, NO. *kicks him out- literally*

Lapis: Woo hoo! *starts band*

Ethan: Boo hoo…

Dex Holders: *drag him away*

Amethyst: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me? The wife of that boorish, brainless... *starts singing*

_Madame Ethon, can't you just see it?  
><em>

_Madame Ethon, his little wife  
><em>

_No sir, not me, I guarantee it!  
><em>

_I want much more than this provincial life_

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_  
><em>I want it more then I can tell<em>  
><em>And for once it might be grand<em>  
><em>To have someone understand<em>  
><em>I want so much more then they've got planned...<em>

Popo: Poooooooooonyta!

Amethyst: Popo! What's wrong?! Where's Uncle?! Take me to him, Popo! I lost his measurements!

Popo: *sweatdrops*

* * *

><p>*at the castle*<p>

Amethyst: That's Uncle's fabulous hat! Stay here, Popo! *dashes into castle* Uncle? Uncle? Where are you? Uncle!

Lyra: Come in, you said! Sit in the Master's chair! Pet the Umbreon!

Orange: *sadly* I was just trying to be hospitable…

Aquamarine: Auntie! I saw a girl in the castle!

Yellow: What? Aqua! It's very bad to tell lies!

Aquamarine: But I'm not! I really saw her!

Yellow: Now, Aqua, get in the tub!

Turquoise: *rushes over* *in Kalosian (French) accent* Aunt Yellow! Aunt Yellow!

Yellow: Quoise? I mean, Tutu? Why are you speaking in a Kalosian accent?

Turquoise: I'm trying to make this more realistic. Anyway- I saw a girl in zee castle!

Aquamarine: Toldja!

* * *

><p>Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Wax-eared idiot! Fire hands!<p>

Orange: *glaring* Lyra, I think you've forgotten who's older here..

Amethyst: Uncle!

Lyra & Orange: *stare at each other and then rush over to the door and spy on Amethyst*

Orange: Lyra! I mean, Kagura!

Lyra: Cogra. What is it?

Orange: It's a girl!

Lyra: I know it's a girl!

Orange: She's the one we've been waiting for! The girl who'll break the spell! C'mon, let's go!

Lyra: Right behind you, senpai!

Orange & Lyra: *open door*

Amethyst: Hello? Is anybody there? I-I'm looking for my uncle.

Emerald: Amy!

Amethyst: Uncle! *rushes over* Why, your hands are like ice! Who did this to you?!

Emerald: No, Amy, you must leave this place immediately! There's no time to explain! Go!

Amethyst: Not without y- WHOA!

Drew: What are you doing here?!

Amethyst: I-I've come for my uncle.

Drew: Too bad! He's my prisoner!

Amethyst: Then… take me instead.

Drew: Then you must never leave this place.

Amethyst: If I do that, do you promise to let him go?

Drew: Yes.

Amethyst: Come into the light.

Drew: Hmph. *complies*

Amethyst: WHOA! What a weird costume! That fake fur is of cheap quality! The fangs look way too plasticky! The horns look like they're made of cardboard! Who made that thing?!

Drew: Um… this is actually me.

Amethyst: Ah. Enchantress work, I presume?

Drew: How'd you know?

Amethyst: I'm a bit of a magic user myself. I'm not as well-versed in magic as Lyra, but I can cast a decent fireball. Anyway, let him go, and I'll stay.

Drew: Fine. *tosses Rald out of the castle and on to Popo* These will be your quarters. Goodbye. *walks off*

Orange: Master, wait! She's a lady! We need to give her a better room!

Drew: NO!

Orange: What! Get back here! In the name of all that's good, you're going down!

All other castle residents: *holding Orange back* Lumiorange! Calm down

* * *

><p>Amethyst: *sobbing* I didn't even get his measurements!<p>

Drew: *sweatdropping* C'mon, I'll show you to your room.

Amethyst: Oh! I get a room? It's because boys cheat at cards, right?

Drew: I'm not Deputymon. Now follow me.

Amethyst: Okay! Just gimme a second! _Lighting! _*ball of light appears*

Drew: Since this is your home now, you may go anywhere you like in this castle save the West Wing.

Amethyst: *staring at her gorgeous room* Yeah, sure, whatever.

Drew: Meet me at the Dining Hall for dinner. See you later. *leaves*

Amethyst: *throws herself onto the bed* Ooooooooooooooh! The sheets are so soft! The blankets are so warm! The pillow's so fluffy! The mattress is so bouncy!

Ruby: Amy, my dearest daughter?

Amethyst: Papa! …Why are you a wardrobe?

Ruby: The enchantress did it. Your mother's the bedframe.

Amethyst: Really? Mama, is that you?

Sapphire: Darn straight! Man, when I git my hands on that enchantress, she's goin' down!

*blah blah blah*

* * *

><p>Ethan: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "no" to Ethon!<p>

Lapis: Heh heh. Amy did.

Ethan: Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.

Lapis: More aprijuice?

Ethan: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Lapis: You betcha! But Ethon, you've got to pull yourself together. *starts singing*_  
><em>

_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Ethon  
><em>

_Looking so down in the dumps  
><em>

_Lot's of guys'd love to be you, Ethon  
><em>

_Even when taking your lumps  
><em>

_There's no man in town as admired as you  
><em>

_You're, er, some people's favorite guy  
><em>

_Those people are awed and inspired by you  
><em>

_But it's kinda hard to see why  
><em>

_No one's lame as Ethon  
><em>

_No one's got a name like Ethon  
><em>

_No one plays a pool game as good as Ethon_

_For there's no man in town half as idiotic_

_Imperfect, a pure failure_

_You can ask any Rocket, Plasma or Galactic_

_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_

_Dex Holders: No one's scrawny like Ethon_

_Has a hoodie tawny like Ethon_

_Lapis: No one's got a swell pool cue, oh Lordy, Ethon_

_Ethon: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_

_Dex Holders: My, what a loser, that Ethon_

_Give five "boos!"_

_Give twelve "LOSERs!"_

_Lapis: Ethon is the worst_

_And the rest is all better_

_Dex Holders: No one skateboards like Ethon_

_Catches 'mons like Ethon_

_In a game of pool nobody shoots like Ethon_

_Fangirls: For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_Ethan: As you see I've got biceps to spare_

_Lapis: Most of him's scraggly or scrawny_

_Ethan: That's wrong! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair_

_Dex Holders: No one kicks like Ethon_

_Is as dumb as Ethon_

_Lapis: In a game of pool nobody cheats like Ethon_

_Ethan: I'm especialshippingly good at expectorating - Whammy!_

_Dex Holders: Banishment from the game corner for Ethon!_

_Ethan: When I was a lad, I ate four dozen Azalea dumplings_

_Ev'ry morning to help me get large_

_And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen Azalea dumplings_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge (Dex Holders: Yeah right!)_

_Dex Holders: No one cheats like Ethon_

_Makes those bans like Ethon_

_Lapis: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ethon_

_Ethan: I use antlers in all of my decorating_

_Dex Holders: Say it again_

_Who's a loser among losers?_

_And then say it once more_

_Who's the loser next door?_

_Who's a super failure?_

_Don't you know? Can't you guess?_

_Ask the townsfolk and their pokemon_

_There's just one guy in town who hasn't got all of it down_

_Lapis: And his name's E-T-H-O-_

_E-T-H-E-_

_E-T-H-A-oh!_

_Dex Holders: Ethon!_

Lapis: So cheer up, okay?

Ethan: Yeah, fine, okay… SOB!

Emerald: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HE'S GOT HER LOCKED IN A DUNGEON! MY DEAR, ADORABLE NIECE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY A HORRIBLE BEEEEEEEEEEEAST! WILL YOU HELP ME OUT?!

Ethon: Sure we will. Boys!

Ken (Rocket Grunt serving Sabrina), Ghetsis & Saturn: Yes, boss! *toss Emerald out the door*

Lapis: Uncle Rald! I'm coming wit ya! Don' worry, Amy, yer big bro's comin' ta save ya!

Saturn: Heh. Crazy old Emaurice.

Ethan: Crazy old Emaurice…? AHA! Gentlemen, I've been thinking!

Crystal: Gold! Our son's been thinking! Get the camera!

Topaz: I've got it, Mom!

Gold: Say cheese, Eth!

Lyra: Quick, someone call the psychologist! Ethan thought!

Alabaster: AHEM! ON WITH THE PLAY!

_Ethan: Omega, I'm afraid I've been thinking_

_Omega: A productive, chow-rewarding pastime_

_Ethan: I know._

_And that whacky old coot is Amebelle's uncle_

_And his sanity's only "so-so"_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony, old man_

_See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Amebelle_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan_

Ethan: If I . . . (whisper)

Omega: Yeah?

Ethan: Then we . . . (whisper)

Omega: No! Would she . . .

Ethan: (whisper) Guess!

Omega: Now I get it!

_BOTH: Let's go!  
><em>

_No one plots like Ethon_

_Ethan: Takes cheap shots like Ethon_

_Omega: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ethon_

_Ethan: Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_

_Omega: As down to the depths you descend_

_Ethan: I won't even be mildly remorseful_

_Both: Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end_

_Ethan: Who has brains like Ethon?_

_Omega: Entertains like Ethon?_

_Both: Who can make up these endless refrains like Ethon?_

_And his marriage we soon will be celebrating_

_My what a guy_

_Ethon!_

Emerald & Lapis: Wait for us, Amy! We're coming to save you!

* * *

><p>Amethyst: …And then, I was like, "Lapis, stir up the mud, 'cause Ethon's going in there like the pig he is!"<p>

Ruby: Oh, that was wonderful, my darling!

Sapphire: She takes too much after you, Ruby. Amy, you shoulda jus' judo-flipped 'im over yer shoulder!

Amethyst: Tee hee! That's what Uncle Rald said!

*knock knock*

Amethyst: Who is it?

Yellow: The Potts, my dear.

Red: We thought that you might like some tea.

Amethyst: Oh, do come in!

Yellow: *opens door* Hello, child! *pours tea into the cup on top of the minimized Aquamarine*

Aquamarine: *hops over to Amethyst*

Red: Careful not to spill any, kiddo!

Amethsyt: *sips tea* Mmm, this is delicious!

Ruby: Isn't it, though?

Sapphire: Even I agree on that one.

Yellow: That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Amethyst: Huh? Really? But my parents are here!

Red: Oh, really? So you're the girl Ruby and Sapphire are always going on about? Nice to meet you!

Yellow: We'll see you at dinner, Amebelle!

*Red, Yellow & Aqua leave*

Ruby: Now for the fun part! What should we dress you in?

Amethyst: Oooooh! I know! I need a long-sleeved violet evening gown with puffy parts on top and a v-neck, violet heels, and an amethyst necklace!

Ruby: Excellent choice, Amy! *opens up* Second dress from the right, pink box in the bottom left corner and the lower compartment in the vanity!

Amethyst: Thank you! Oh, but maybe I should try different combinations? Squee!

Lyra: …Dinner's served. *leaves*

* * *

><p>Drew: *pacing*<p>

Orange: *staring*

Yellow: *lecturing* …And most importantly of all, don't lose your temper!

*door opens*

Drew: Gasp!

Lyra: Hey.

Drew: Where is she?!

Lyra: She's still upstairs. I wouldn't advise going in there if I were you.

Drew: I don't care! I'm going! *zips up stairs and knocks on doors* Get down here!

Amethyst: Oops, I lost track of time! Just give me a minute, I'm almost done! *opens door dressed in a super frilly creation*

Drew: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOO FRILLY! *faints*

Orange: Too… much… frilly…

Lyra: …The master won't be able to dine with you tonight. And please, please change into something less girly. Goodbye.

Orange & Yellow: Bye!

*they leave*

Amethyst: Hm. Oh well. *closes door and holds another outfit up* So Papa, how do I look in the spring green dress with gold hoop earrings and yellow ballet flats?

* * *

><p>*one hour later*<p>

Amethyst: *steps out of room in her regular dress* That was fun! *runs down to the kitchen* Excuse me, but could I have something to eat? All that modeling has made me hungry!

Yellow: Do you hear that? She's hungry! Places, everyone!

Orange: Come on, I'll show you to the dining hall! Coming, Kagura?

Lyra: It's Cogra. And yes, I'm coming.

Orange: Um, ma chere, Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner! Lyra- front and center!

_Lyra: Be our guest, be our guest  
><em>

_Put our service to the test  
><em>

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
><em>

_And we provide the rest_

_RageCandyBars, hamburgers_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is Kalos_

_And the dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Orange & Dex Holders: Beef ragout, cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_Lyra: We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret_

_You're alone and you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_Orange: We tell jokes, I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

_Dex Holders: And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest_

_Lyra: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest_

_Orange & Dex Holders: Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Lyra: Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_She's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat, and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_Red & Yellow: It's a guest, it's a guest_

_Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_We've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert, she'll want tea_

_And dear, that's fine with us_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll (He'll) be bubbling, I'll (She'll) be brewing_

_We'll get warm, piping hot  
><em>

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
><em>

_Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
><em>

_We've got a lot to do  
><em>

_Is it one lump or two?  
><em>

_For you, our guest_

_Dex Holders: She's our guest_

_Red & Yellow: She's our guest_

_Dex Holders: She's our guest_

_Be our guest, be our guest_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going_

_Lyra, Orange & Dex Holders: Course by course, one by one_

_Till you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Please, be our guest_

Amethyst: Goodness, that was fabulous! Cogra, you're such a good singer!

Lyra: It's to make up for Ethan's terrible voice. Now, off to bed with you. It's late.

Amethyst: After such a fantabulous show? Not a chance! C'mon, I'd like to explore!

Orange: Um, okay, I'll find someone to give you a tour-

Lyra: I'll do it.

Amethyst: You would?!

Lyra: Well, we can't have you wandering wherever you please, can we? Come along now.

* * *

><p>Lyra: These are Baroques. They were very expensive. They're very valuable. DON'T GO UP THOSE STAIRS!<p>

Amethyst: Why?

Lyra: Um… _C'mon, Ly! Think fast!_ Would you like to see the library? We have shelf upon shelf of books about fashion design, fashion history, sewing techniques…

Amethyst: Lead the way!

Lyra: _Phew._ It's over this way! *runs off towars library*

Amethyst: …not. *climbs stairs* *goes into room* Huh. Pretty shabby place. Still, it must have been glamorous before it was destroyed. Huh? What's that? Oooh! A rose! *takes glass dome off and reaches for it*

Drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amethyst: Gesundheit.

Drew: Thanks. Close the window, would you? It's freezing in here!

Amethyst: Sure. *closes window* So why did you tell me not to come here?

Drew: Because you aren't supposed to touch the rose. Something terrible could happen!

Amethyst: Well you could've just told me!

Drew: Sorry. Geez. Could you leave now?

Amethyst: Yeah, yeah. See ya later. *wanders away*

Drew: Weirdo.

* * *

><p>*one hour later*<br>Amethyst: I'm booooooooooooooored. I'm going for a ride, okay? Be back soon!

Orange & Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amethyst: *rides away on Popo*

Lyra: The Master's not gonna be happy.

Orange: You're right. Shall we round everyone up and take shelter in the shed?

Lyra: Let's. *they gather everyone and hide in the shed*

* * *

><p>Amethyst: *whistling* Man, the snow makes everything look positively beautiful! I should base a design on it!<p>

Eno & Doom: GROWR!

Amethyst: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *rides Popo away as fast as possible*

Eno & Doom: *nipping at her*

Popo: *gets stuck- the whatchamacallit worn under the seat catches on a bramble*

Amethyst: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eno & Doom: *look like they're gonna eat her*

Drew: YAAAAAARGH! *tosses them away*

Lapis & Garnet: *twitch!*

Drew: *faints*

Amethyst: Great. Now I have to drag him back to the castle. Come on, Popo, let's get him back.

* * *

><p>Amethyst: Hold still; I've gotta clean the wound.<p>

Drew: OWOWOWOWOW!

Amethyst: Oh, be quiet, you big baby! It just stings a little!

Red: I don't get it. Why doesn't Yellow heal him?

Yellow: It's part of the play, Red. He isn't really hurt. _I think… Considering how overprotective Lapis and Garnet are, __probably not._

Amethyst: Thank you for saving me, by the way. You were fabulous!

Ruby: See, Sapphire? She, unlike you, has civilized manners.

Sapphire: Oh, shut yer trap. I behaved durin' our weddin' din't I?

Ruby: True.

Drew: Uh… you're welcome?

* * *

><p>Green: I don't usually do house calls, Ethon, so make this short.<p>

Ethan: *plops a sack of gold coins in front of him*

Green: If you think that'll work-

Blue: *grabs sack* We'll do it, won't we Greenie?

Green: Whatever.

Ethan: So listen up. I wanna marry Amebelle, but she needs some persuasion. Everyone knows her uncle's a lunatic, right?

Green: Emaurice is harmless.

Ethan: Yeah, well, Amebelle would do anything for her uncle.

Omega: Yeah, even marry _him! _*points at Ethan*

Green: I get it. You want us to lock Emaurice in the asylum unless Amebelle agrees to marry you.

Ethan: In a nutshell.

Green: That's despicable. We-

Blue: -will do it if you give us ten times this amount of gold!

Green: Tch. Pesky woman.

Ethan: Deal!

Green: Sigh. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Emerald: Lapis, have you got everything?<p>

Lapis: All packed and ready, uncle!

Emerald: Great. Let's MOVE OUT!

Lapis & Emerald: *go charging in the direction of the castle*

Ethan: *opens door* Hellooooooo? Amy? You home?

Omega: Guess they're not. Let's leave!

Ethan: They have to come back sometime. Stay here and notify me if there are any changes! See ya!

Omega: I hate this guy.

* * *

><p>Drew: Sigh. I've never felt this way about anyone before… I wanna do something for her! …But what?<p>

Lyra & Turquoise: *exchange glances*

Orange: *totally clueless*

* * *

><p>Drew: Close your eyes, okay?<p>

Amethyst: Why?

Drew: It's a surprise! Just do it, okay?

Amethyst: Fine. *closes eyes*

Drew: *leads her into huge room and opens curtains, revealing a gargantuan library* Okay, open them!

Amethyst: Wha- Incredible! I've never seen so many books in one place save for Grandmaster's castle, and that was when I was five!

Drew: You… You like it?

Amethyst: Like it? I love it!

Drew: Then it's yours! All of it!

Amethyst: Really? Oh, thank you! *takes his hands*

Turquoise: See? Told you it would work!

Yellow: And you were right!

Orange: How exciting!

Red: Got that right!

Aquamarine: What? What's going on?

Lyra: *smiles* You'll see, Aqua. You'll see.

Aquamarine: Well I don't see! Someone tell me what's going on!

Yellow: All in good time, all in good time.

*little video of 'moments' starts playing, courtesy of the combined efforts of Gabby and Ty (what? You thought I forgot about them?)*

_Amethyst: There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_Drew: She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_Amethyst: New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_Orange: Well, who'd have thought?_

_Yellow: Well, bless my soul!_

_Lyra: Well, who'd have known?_

_Yellow: Well, who indeed?_

_Turquoise: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_Yellow: It's so peculiar!_

_Turquoise, Lyra & Yellow: We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_Lyra: You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

Aquamarine: What?_  
><em>

_Yellow: There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Aquamarine: What's there, Auntie?

Red: We'll tell you when you're older, okay?

Aquamarine: But uncle! I wanna know now!

* * *

><p>Lyra: Hm… the way things are going, we'll all be human again before we know it!<p>

_Orange: Aaah...human again  
><em>

_Yellow: Human again  
><em>

_Orange: Yes, think of what that means!  
><em>

_I'll be training again  
><em>

_Challenging again  
><em>

_With a poke ball in each hand  
><em>

_When I'm human again  
><em>

_Only human again  
><em>

_Racing and traveling all over the land  
><em>

_I'll be battling again  
><em>

_Oh, yes, battling again  
><em>

_Red: Which should cause sev'ral champions alarm!  
><em>

_Aquamarine: I'll hop down off the shelf  
><em>

_Orange: And yeah, be myself  
><em>

_Aquamarine: __I can't wait to be human again  
><em>

_Ruby, Yellow, Red & Blue: When we're human again  
><em>

_Only human again  
><em>

_When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
><em>

_Aquamarine: Little push, little shove  
><em>

_They could whoosh fall in love!  
><em>

_Turquoise: Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer  
><em>

_I'll go to the mall  
><em>

_And I won't be so small  
><em>

_Why, I'll easily fill up the Furfrou  
><em>

_I'll exude savior-faire  
><em>

_I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair!  
><em>

_It's my prayer to be human again  
><em>

_Lyra: When I'm human again  
><em>

_Only human again  
><em>

_When the world once more making sense  
><em>

_I'll unwind for a change  
><em>

_Orange: Really? That'd be strange!  
><em>

_Lyra: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
><em>

_In a shack by the sea  
><em>

_I'll sit back sipping tea  
><em>

_Let my early retirement commence  
><em>

_Far from flirting fools wielding pool cues  
><em>

_I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!  
><em>

_All: When I'm human again  
><em>

_So sweep the dust from the floor!  
><em>

_Let's let some light in the room!  
><em>

_I can feel, I can tell  
><em>

_Someone might break the spell  
><em>

_Any day now!  
><em>

_Orange: Shine up the brass on the door!  
><em>

_Turquoise: Alert the dustpail and the broom!  
><em>

_All: If all goes as planned  
><em>

_Our time may be at hand  
><em>

_Any day now!  
><em>

_Yellow, Turquoise & Sapphire: Open the shutters and let in some air  
><em>

_Yellow: Put these here and put those over there  
><em>

_All: Sweep up the years  
><em>

_Of sadness and tears  
><em>

_And throw them away!  
><em>

Amethyst: "When Guenevire heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again." The end.

Drew: What a beautiful story

Amethyst: Oh, I knew you would like it! I would like to ask you something.

Drew: What's that?

Amethyst: A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight?

Drew: Huh? Me? You? Well, that would be, I mean - Oh, yes!_  
><em>

_All: When we're human again  
><em>

_Only human again  
><em>

_When the girl fin'lly sets us all free  
><em>

_Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
><em>

_We're assumin' again  
><em>

_We'll resume our long lost joie de vie  
><em>

_We'll be playin' again  
><em>

_Holidayin' again  
><em>

_And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P  
><em>

_When we cast off this pall  
><em>

_We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
><em>

_When we're all that we were  
><em>

_Thanks to him, thanks to her  
><em>

_Coming closer and closer  
><em>

_And closer and...  
><em>

_We'll be dancing again!  
><em>

_We'll be twirling again!  
><em>

_We'll be whirling around with such ease  
><em>

_When we're human again  
><em>

_Only human again  
><em>

_We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes  
><em>

_We'll be floating again!  
><em>

_We'll be gliding again!  
><em>

_Stepping, striding as fine as you please  
><em>

_Like a real human does  
><em>

_I'll be all that I was  
><em>

_On that glorious morn  
><em>

_When we're fin'lly reborn  
><em>

_And we're all of us human again!_

* * *

><p>Orange: You can do this, man!<p>

Drew: I can do this!

Orange: You must be brave!

Drew: I must be brave!

Garnet: I'm done his hair. Snicker!

Orange: Er… You look…

Drew: …Stupid.

Red: Sadly, yes.

Ruby: A little of the top, Garnet! And let nature run its course with the beard!

Lyra: Your lady awaits, sir.

Amethyst: *exits her room while Turquoise congratulates her in the background for the outfit she picked*

Amethyst & Drew: *curtsy/bow to each other and seat themselves at the dining table*

_Yellow: __Tale as old as time,  
><em>

_True as it can be.  
><em>

_Barely even friends,  
><em>

_Then somebody bends  
><em>

_Unexpectedly._

_Red: Just a little change,  
><em>

_Small, to say the least.  
><em>

_Both a little scared,  
><em>

_Neither one prepared,  
><em>

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Red & Yellow: Ever just the same.  
><em>

_Ever a surprise.  
><em>

_Ever as before,  
><em>

_Ever just as sure  
><em>

_As the sun will rise._

_Yellow: Tale as old as time  
><em>

_Tune as old as song.  
><em>

_Bittersweet and strange,  
><em>

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong._

_Red: Certain as the sun  
><em>

_Rising in the East.  
><em>

_Tale as old as time,  
><em>

_Song as old as rhyme.  
><em>

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Yellow & Red: Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,  
><em>

_Beauty and the Beast._

Yellow: Off to the cupboard with you now, Aqua. It's past your bedtime. Goodnight, love.

Aquamarine: Goodnight, Auntie. Goodnight, Uncle.

Red: G'night, Aqua.

Drew: *leads Amethyst outside* Amebelle…

Amethyst: Just call me Amy.

Drew: Okay. Amy, are you happy here?

Amethyst: Yes…

Drew: What? What's the matter?

Amethyst: I wish I could see my uncle and brother again. Lapis, not Garnet.

Drew: Hm… Oh! I know! There's a way! This mirror will show them to you!

Amethyst: I wish to see my uncle and elder brown-haired brother, please.

Mirror: *shows image*

Amethyst: Yikes. They don't look so good.

Drew: … You're free to go.

Amethyst: Great, thanks! Hang on, Uncle, Lapis! I'm coming! Oh- thank you for lending me the mirror.

Drew: You can keep it. As… as a reminder of me.

Amethyst: What, you think I'm just going to run off on you just like that? I'll rescue them, go home to get some personal belongings, and bring them back here! Besides, my parents are here in case you haven't noticed! Bye for now!

Drew: Yeah… bye…

* * *

><p>Amethyst: Uncle! Lapis! Where are you two?!<p>

Lapis: …Amy…? We're… over… here…

Amethyst: Great!

* * *

><p>Emerald: Ugh…<p>

Amethyst: Ah, you're awake!

Lapis: 'Bout time, old coot.

Emerald: Amy! How did you escape from that horrible beast?!

Amethyst: I didn't. He let me go. As of a few hours ago, I'm a free woman!

Emerald: I don't believe it!

Lapis: Believe it, old timer. She told me herself, and Amy doesn't lie about stuff like this.

Emerald: Not you, too, Lapis!

Lapis: And it turns out Mama, Papa and Garnet are there, so we're goin' back. And you can't stop us.

Emerald: But…! But…!

Amethyst's Bag: *wriggle wriggle*

Aquamarine: *pops out of bag* Phew! I was suffocating in there! Hi!

Emerald: Heh! Never thought I'd see you again, little fella!

Aquamarine: Amebelle, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

Amethyst: Of course I like you! I'm going back as soon as I gather a few possesions!

*door knocks*

Amethyst: Can I help you?

Green: I regret to inform you that we've come to collect your uncle and put him in the asylum.

Amethyst: My uncle's not crazy!

Green: Hey, I know he's not. My daughter wrote me about the spell that turned the prince into a beast. She worked at the castle; she was a maid called Tutu.

Amethyst: Oh, I know Tutu! She a fabulous hair stylist! So why are you taking my uncle away?

Green: Hey, blame the pesky woman over there. It's her fault.

Amethyst: Madame Blue! I'll have you know that my family and I were heading towards your daughter's workplace, but we can't now that you're forcing your husband to arrest us!

Blue: You.. You know where Tutu is…? Please… take me to her… take me to my little girl… *starts sobbing*

Green: Alright, Rapidash, set course for the Beast's castle. *glances at Amethyst* You and your family have five minutes to-

Amethyst: What are you waiting for?

Lapis: Let's get going!

Emerald: Mush, Rapidash! Mush!

Green: *sweatdrop* …Right. Let's go.

Ethan**:** Well, if Green's confirmed what she said… The Beast will make off with your children!_  
><em>

Sevii Island Jerks**:** *gasp*

Ethan: He'll come after them in the night!

Amethyst: No!

Ethan: We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!

Sevii Island Jerks: Kill him!  
><em><br>Sevii Island Jerk #1: We're not safe until he's dead  
><em>

_Sevii Island Jerk #2: He'll come stalking us at night  
><em>

_Sevii Island Jerk __female__: Set to sacrifice our children  
><em>

_To his monstrous appetite  
><em>

_Sevii Island Jerk #3: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_

_Ethan: So it's time to take some action, boys_

_It's time to follow me_

_Through the mist_

_Through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

_Say a prayer_

_Then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle_

_And there's something truly terrible inside_

_It's a beast_

_He's got fangs_

_Razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar_

_See him foam_

_But we're not coming home_

_Till he's dead_

_Good and dead_

_Kill the Beast!_

Amethyst: No! I won't let you do this!

Ethan: If you're not with us, you're against us! Bring the old man, his nephew, and the asylum bosses!

Emerald: Get your hands off me!

Lapis: LEMME GO!

Blue: UNHAND ME, FIEND! I'M A LADY!

Green: Pesky woman…

Ethan: We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

Amethyst: Let us out!

Ethan: We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?_  
><em>

Sevii Island Jerks: I am! I am! I am!

_Light your torch_

_Mount your horse_

_Ethan: Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_Sevii Island Jerks: We're counting on Ethon to lead the way_

_Through a mist_

_Through a wood_

_Where within a haunted castle_

_Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day_

_It's a beast_

_One as tall as a mountain_

_We won't rest_

_Till he's good and deceased_

_Sally forth_

_Tally ho_

_Grab your sword_

_Grab your bow_

_Praise the Arceus and here we go!_

Ethan: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

Amethyst: I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Uncle, Lapis, what are we going to do?

Emerald: Now, now, we'll think of something.

Lapis: Yeah, calm down, sis!_  
><em>

_Sevii Island Jerks: We don't like  
><em>

_What we please 'cause we're insensitive jerks like that (Sevii Island Jerks: What'd we ever do to you?! Petal: Hmph. __Notice that you're all the ones that chased after Red, Green and Blue when Giovanni went looking for Silver. Serves you right.)  
><em>

_In fact it scares us  
><em>

_And this monster is mysterious at least_

_Bring your guns_

_Bring your knives_

_Save your children and your wives_

_We'll save our village and our lives_

_We'll kill the Beast!_

Lyra: I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Orange: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all... Could it be?

Yellow: Is it she?

Turquoise: Sacre bleu! Invaders!

Lyra: Encroachers!

Yellow: And they have the mirror!

Lyra: Warn the Master!

Red: If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.

Orange: Who's with us?

Castle Residents: WE ARE!

Ethan: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!  
><em><br>Objects  
><em>

_Hearts ablaze  
><em>

_Banners high  
><em>

_We go marching into battle  
><em>

_Unafraid although the danger just increased_

_Sevii Island Residents: Raise the flag_

_Sing the song_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty Kalosianmen can't be wrong_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

Yellow: Pardon me, Master.

Drew: Yeah?

Yellow: The castle is under attack!  
><em><br>Sevii Island Jerks: Kill the Beast!  
><em>

_Kill the Beast!_

Orange: This isn't working!

Turquoise: Lumiorange, we've gotta do something!

Orange: Wait, I know!  
><em><br>Sevii Island Jerks: Kill the Beast!  
><em>

_Kill the Beast!_

Yellow: What shall we do, Master?

Drew: We fight, of course!

_Sevii Island Jerks: Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

Sevii Island Jerks: *break in and start looking around*

Omega: *grabs an oh-so-conveniently placed candle*

Orange: NOW!

All Castle Residents: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! *attack*

Orange: *burning them. 'Cause he's a candle like that*

Turquoise: OOOOOOOOOOOH! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRN! *tickling 'em. She's a feather duster!*

Yellow & Red: Scald! *scalding them*

Lyra: … *busts out the ninja moves*

Ruby: IN THE NAME OF FASHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! *dresses 'em in, well, dresses* Tra la la~

Sapphire: *somehow in her human form instead of being a bedframe* YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *punches their lights out*

Drew: *follows suit, then grabs Sapphire who is in bedframe form again* LOGALOGALOGALOGALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG! *throws her at them*

Sapphire: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Aquamarine: *hops onto wood chopper-upper- you forgot about the thang, dintcha?* This'll do nicely! *busts 'em out*<p>

Amethyst: There's no time to waste! *runs faster than her mother to the castle in record time*

* * *

><p>Lyra: Elmekia Lance! *throws a glowing yellow lance thing*<p>

Amethyst: *sneaks in from behind* FOR REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! *starts bashing the idiots*

Lapis: Yo, Ly!

Lyra: It's about time, numbskull! Gimme a hand here! *mutters* When all this is over, I'mma send Ethan to the hospital…

Lapis: Freeze Arrow! *throws an arrow-shaped icicle*

Lyra: Flare Arrow! *throws an arrow-shaped beam of fire*

Both: FIREBALL! BURST RONDO!

Amethyst: Papa!

Ruby: Yeah!

Amethyst & Ruby: STRING CHI ATTACK! *manipulate enemies with string*

Sevii Island Jerks: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *run away*

Drew: And stay out, idiots! *turns to everyone else* Nice work, guys!

Ethan: Amebelle! Come to me! We shall flee this dark, dank, miserable castle together!

Amebelle: As if, goggles boy.

Lyra: *cracks knuckles* Ethan…

Lapis: *facepalms and cracks knuckles* Idiot…

Drew: *glares* You. Me. Outside. Now.

Ethan: Ulp…

*outside*

Drew: Is he tied up tightly, Ruby?

Ruby: With the best knot I know!

Drew: Good. First me, then Lapis, then Lyra. *beats the stuffing out of Ethan*

Lapis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *punches him* Okay, I'm done.

Ethan: That was you going _easy_ on me? Ow…

Lyra: *think of the most painful thing you can think of that Yellow and Akai can easily repair. Then multiply the pain by a hundred*

Ethan: I'M BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Amethyst: *smiles* I love you, Beast. Thanks for defending my honor.

*final rose petal drops*

Drew: …

Amethyst: …

Orange: …

Lyra: …

Yellow: …

Red: …

Turquoise: …

Aquamarine: …

Ruby: …

Sapphire: …

Lapis: …

Garnet: …

Emerald: …

Sapphire: YO, AIN'T SOMETHIN' S'POSED TA HAPPEN NOW?!

Petal: Hold your Ponyta, Sapphire. I just made a last minute change to the script, so the way they transform won't be like in the movie. Introducing the enchantress!

*Kricketot chirp*

Petal: I said, introducing the enchantress!

*Kricketune chirp*

Petal: Ugh, you know what? Alabaster will say it.

Alabaster: INTRODUCING THE ENCHANTRESS!

Blue: Sorry I'm late, folks!

Turquoise: Mom?!

Green: Pesky woman. It's about time.

Blue: Hush now, I'm playing the enchantress, not the asylum guy's wife! Ahem, so, Prince, you finally learned to love and have been given love in return, correct?

Drew: This is so anticlimatic… Yes, that's correct.

Blue: Great! *hits him with a baseball bat*

Drew: OW!

Blue: Oops, I forgot to say the magic words! *hits him again* Bippity boppity boo!

Amethyst: Isn't that from Cinderella? And what's with the baseball bat wand?

Aquamarine: Amy, I learned a long time ago that it's best to just smile and nod.

Drew: *costume disappears, and now he's wearing prince clothes* YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*Drew and Amethyst hug*

Blue: Release the fireworks!

Adrina: Yeah, yeah… *sets them off*

Everyone else: TRANSFORM!

Orange: Yay! I'm human! And I have my pokemon!

Red: Great! Let's have a battle!

Yellow: Human again~ Only human again~

Blue: Sing it, Yellow!

Aquamarine: My family's so weird…

Lyra: … *shoves hands in her pockets*

Garnet: Hello, Ma. Hello, Pop. Hello, Lapis Lazuli. Hello, Amy. *hugs little sis*

Lapis: What, no hug for me?

Sapphire: YAAAAAAAY! I CAN HIT STUFF AGAIN!

Ruby: YAAAAAAAY! I CAN SEW AGAIN!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

><p>Amethyst &amp; Drew: *waltzing*<p>

Lyra: …

Blue: *drags Green onto the dance floor*

Ruby: *tries to convince Sapphire to dance*

Turquoise: *dancing*

Orange: *attempting to dance*

Aquamarine: Are they gonna live happily ever after, auntie?

Yellow: Of course they are.

Red: Hey, I have a question… What happened to the villagers?

Emerald: Don't know, don't care.

_Red & Yellow: Tale as old as time  
><em>

_True as it can be  
><em>

_Barely even friends  
><em>

_Then somebody bends  
><em>

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise (Oh, oh, oh!)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Ever just the same (Yeah)_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And just as sure_

_As the sun will rise (Oh, oh, oh!)_

_Tale as old as time (Ooohooohooohooo)_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Oho, ohohoho_

_Ooohooohooohooohooo_

_Beauty and the beast_

* * *

><p>Ethan: *lands in a garbage can* Ouch. Remind me to never anger the scriptwriters again. I hate playing the bad guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Amethyst smiled. "Fabulous acting, Drew. I didn't know you had it in you!"<p>

He blushed. "A-Actually, Aunt White gave me acting lessons."

She hugged him. "I don't care. It was still fabulous."

"Tale as old as time," Turquoise sang.

"Song as old as rhyme," Blue sang.

"Beauty and the Beast," Red and Yellow finished.

Green smiled as he played his harp.

**Petal: Done!  
><strong>

**Crystal: Well. That was certainly a lot of music.**

**Silver: Hey, I wasn't in there; I'm happy.**

**Soul: Awww, Lyra sang so well! *sighs happily*  
><strong>

**Gold: WHY U MAKE MY KID BAD GUY?!**

**Sapphire: Talk prop'ly, Gold.**

**Ruby: Like you're one to talk…**

**Wally: Um… C-Calm down, everyone…**

**Rose: Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Twelve Dancing Princesses

**Petal: Alright, time for... THE TWELVE DANCING PRINCESSES!**

**Lustrous: That's a Disney movie?**

**Petal: Naw, it's from a story I read when I was little. This is my version!**

**Lustrous: Great. It just had to be my turn...**

**Petal: Reviews!**

**To Kitsune Kaze: Thank you! ^^ And don't worry about being slow. Copper and I jokingly call me the 'Slowest Person in the World'. The cap locks are excused. And don't worry, I'm plenty lazy, too! LAZY PEOPLE UNITE!**

**To C3L35714: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love it when I have readers! And thanks, I admit I based them mostly off their parents! There is a bit much, but it's more fun that way! Thank you for saying you'll review all the chapters! ^^ On this site, I live for reviews! And yes, I'll use Turquoise as much as I can! I'm glad you appreciate my use of Mitsumi! But should she just be an OC by that name or the canon Mitsumi? After all, I've always paired her and Jun... And maybe I should put Hareta in at one point! I'm glad you like the 'Bob' thing; it was Copper's idea. He's the one who made the chapter for the quintuplets... He's a mine of creativity, that one! I'm happy that you like the script format idea- it gives me an excuse to be lazy! But no, I don't think I'll make an actual story. Instead, this'll be a collection of plays by GX. ^^ I think Gold would react like this: "Oh, Silvy, how could you? I thought we were best buds!" and then Silver and Crys would be like: "Shut up, Gold; it's not funny." ^^ The "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less" was ripped straight from the movie. I'm relieved that you liked Ruby's line when he scolded Ethan. And to me, Silver seems the type to be short and not so sweet, y'know? And thanks for appreciating the lyric changes!**

**'HelpfulHintGuy': Not funny, Copper. Not funny. And I'm sure you didn't honestly expect me to think it wasn't you, so why did you use that name?! T^T You know I hate it when you do that! Oh, and thanks to you, people who didn't know about my slip-up now know of it! AAAAAAAAAAARGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER!**

**TheFinalElements: I'm glad you liked it! But... I got most of the stuff from the movie. Ruby's battle style, for example! (Although I was thinking something along the lines of it 'cause, well, he was playing a wardrobe!) Also, I don't want people to lose interest in the story/chapters, but I prefer to lump them all together for the movie rather than break them up into multiple chapters per movie. Sorry... I'm just lazy...**

**Petal: Well that was long. No matter, though. It was satisfying! I wuv weviews!**

**Adamant: *munch* pikaree1 *munch* don't own PokeSpe. *munch* Petal owns us *munch* and Copper owns the quintuplets and Grisseo. *munch***

Amethyst let out a loud squeal. "Oooooh! I'm going to get to make so many fabulous dresses!" she squealed.

"Amy, ya gotta tell 'em what the play is first," Lapis coughed.

"Ah, right," she said with a grin. "We... are doing the Twelve Dancing Princesses!"

_Play: The Twelve Dancing Princesses_

"Are there enough girls?" Gray wondered.

Aquamarine shuddered. "I hope so, 'cause otherwise, Turquoise, Topaz, and Amethyst are gonna make us cross-dress."

"Don't forget about me!" Petal piped up, grinning like the Meowth that got the cream.

_Narrator: Ethan Hibiki_

"Not me this time?" Topaz asked disappointedly.

Petal shrugged. "You're playing a different role."

_King: Ruby Maple_

_Princess #1 (oldest): Turquoise Oak_

_Princess #2: Topaz Hibiki_

_Princess #3: Lyra Gin_

_Princess #4: Amethyst Maple_

_Princess #5: Alabaster Touya_

_Princess #6: Akai Ketchum_

_Princess #7: Aquamarine Oak_

_Princess #8: Drew Mitsuru_

_Princess #9: Lapis-Lazuli Maple_

_Princess #10: Grisseo_

_Princess # 11: Alpha_

_Princess #12 (youngest): Lustrous Barry_

Lapis glared at Petal. "I see ya din't cast y'self and Adrina to spare two o' us boys the torture," he grumbled.

"But of course!" she answered cheekily. "I'm the scriptwriter, not to mention the manifestation of the authoress here, and Adrina _needs_ to be on props! Plus, the only reason she signed the contract is because it said that she only had to perform once!"

Aquamarine sighed wearily. "Told you."

"Relax, li'l bro," Turquoise said lightly. "You're a pretty unimportant character. All you and the boys have to do is be there and dance."

_Shoemaker: Adamant Kiko_

_Fantasy Prince #1: Orange Ketchum_

_FP #2: Gold Hibiki_

_FP #3: Silver Gin_

_FP #4: Garnet Maple_

_FP #5: Black Touya_

_FP #6: Red Ketchum_

_FP #7: Green Oak_

_FP #8: Wally Mitsuru_

_FP #9: Sapphire Maple_

_FP #10: Darkrai_

_FP #11: Omega_

_FP #12: Pearl Barry_

"You see, the Fantasy Princes are the guys that the princesses dance with when they go to that fantasy land and wear out their dancing shoes," Petal explained. "They're also background characters, but I put them in just for kicks. Basically, you twelve are going to be dancing with siblings or a parent with the exception of Turquoise who'll be dancing with Orange. Any questions?"

"Um, why do we have to cross-dress?" Drew asked.

"Because there aren't enough girls."

"So why don't you and Adrina do it, huh?!" Alpha demanded.

"Ask Lapis. I told him. Plus, it's so fun to see you squirm!"

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Grisseo complained.

"Um... Well, actually, your gown has been designed to look like a Darkrai except the raggedy part at the bottom where they float is so long that it reaches your feet." Grisseo didn't look convinced. "It's, um, a part of the Darkrai Collection Ruby and Amethyst are designing! The one you're wearing is called 'Darkrai Cloak'! (A/N: Thanks, Copper! ;) ) It, um, shows how great a Darkrai you are!"

"Okay," Grisseo said, satisfied.

_Old Lady: Blue Oak_

"The part's not really an old lady! It's a fairy!" Petal explained quickly before Blue could complain.

"I can't wait~!" Turquoise cheered.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Platinum: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. PokeSpe Theater is proud to present The Twelve Dancing Princesses. We hope you enjoy the show.

Ethan: Um, how do you work this thing? Ah, here we go! Testing, testing, one, two, thr-

Lyra: Ethan! It's on! Now start narrating!

Ethan: Yeah, yeah... Once upon a time, there was a king called Ruby who had twelve beautiful daughters. There was the oldest, Turquoise, Aquamarine, Lapis-Lazuli, Topaz, Alpha, Grisseo, Alabaster, Lyra, Akai, Drew, Amethyst, and Lustrous, the youngest. More than anything, these girls *snickers at 'girls'* loved to dance. Because of this, the king had the royal cobbler- who made also great apple cobblers, by the way- make high quality dancing shoes for the princesses. However, the king soon noticed something. The girls were always tired during the day, and the dancing shoes were always worn out every morning, so he decided to do something about it.

Ruby: Daughters! Assemble!

Turquoise, Aquamarine, Lapis, Topaz, Alpha, Grisseo, Alabaster, Lyra, Akai, Drew, Amethyst, & Lustrous: Yes?

Ruby: Hey! Authoress! Describe their fabulous outfits for the readers!

**Fine.**

Turquoise: *wearing green long-sleeved gown, green ballet flats, gold hoop earrings, gold necklace, & gold tiara* Yes, *yawn* father?

Aquamarine: *wearing hair extensions and blue gown with poofy sleeves and a poofy skirt* Sob... Arceus... why...? I never hurt Cubby... *yawn*

Lapis: *wearing hair extensions, blue gown with sleeves that puff at the end and puffs near the end of the skirt, & lapis lazuli tiara* _**YAWN**_. _**WHAT**_.

Topaz: *wearing sunny yellow gown with a tank-top style upper half, daffodil chains for her pigtails, and topaz earrings, necklace, tiara, and bracelet* What *yawn* is it, Pops?

Alpha: *wearing a green gown with a ridiculous amount of ruffles- he's like a walking ruffle collection- and an ivory tiara, necklace, and bracelets* _**I HATE MY JOB**_. _**YAWN**_. _**IF I HADN'T BEEN PROMISED ENTRY INTO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, I WOULDN'T DO IT**_.

Grisseo: *I already described his outfit! Um, for his hair, just look up Darkrai; the front part is his black bangs, but the back part is his gray hat* Can I build a shrine for Darkrai? Um, yawn!

Lyra: *wearing black gown with long (not puffed out) sleeves that go over the back of her hand in a sort of triangle-ish thing- ugh, know what? She's wearing Odette's outfit from The Swan Princess 1995 except in black and the green parts are gold. There are black roses on either side of her head. She's also got the locket, a gold tiara, and a gold bracelet* I hate dresses... Uncle Ruby, you will regret this... *yawn*

Alabaster: *wearing cream-ish white dress, alabaster tiara & earrings, & a string of white lilies holding up her ponytail* What is *yawn* it?

Akai: *wearing red long-sleeved gown without a hoop skirt, white shawl, Vermillion flower (y'know, a Caterpie's favorite food? I bet it's red!) chain for her ponytail, and a garnet tiara and pendant* Y-Yes, father...? *yawn*

Drew: *wearing pale green long-sleeved gown without a hoop skirt, emerald tiara & white shawl* Erm, yes? *yawn*

Amethyst: *wearing the purple gown mentioned last chapter as well as an amethyst tiara* *yawn* Yes?

Lustrous: *wearing an orange gown with a white sash, white ribbon hair tie for her ponytail, & pearl earrings and tiara* Hm...? *yawn*

Platinum: Jewelry and tiaras provided from the Berlitz family collection.

**There. Happy?**

Ruby: Very. What have you girls been doing that causes you to fall asleep on your feet during the day? And why are all your shoes totally messed up?

Girls & 'girls': Nothing. *yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn...*

Ruby: *sigh* Off to your chambers, girls.

Ethan: That didn't work, so the king sent out a proclamation.

Ruby: Anyone that can figure out what's wrong with my fantabulous daughters gets half the fabulous kingdom, a million gold, _and_ the hand of one of my daughters!

A bunch of guys: Woo hoo!

Ethan: Sadly, each one of them failed.

Same bunch: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ethan: One day, on his way to the castle, the cobbler met an old woman.

Blue: *in a fairy costume, not an old lady one* Hey! Kid!

Adamant: Yeah?

Blue: If you share your lunch with me, I'll tell you something good!

Adamant: Okay! *gives her half his lunch*

Blue: That's... a lot... Anyway, if you wanna get the reward offered by the king- who's got a fab sense of fashion, by the way- don't eat anything the princesses give you.

Adamant: Okay.

Blue: And when you follow them, take this invisibility cloak with you! It's one of the Deathly Hallows!

Adamant: Okay.

Blue: Now get moving! Oh, and thanks for the lunch~!

Adamant: You're welcome. *continues on his way on Platinum's Rapidash*

* * *

><p>Adamant: I've got the new shipment of shoes!<p>

Girls: Yay!

Lyra & 'Girls': Oh. Yay.

Adamant: King Ruby? I'd like to attempt the challenge.

Ruby: Go right ahead!

*later*

Turquoise: Here, have some cookies!

Adamant: Yay! Thanks!

*Turquoise walks away*

Adamant: *eats cookies* Yum!

Blue: *facepalms* I just told him not to!

Adamant: Hm... I bet this is the part I put on the invisibility cloak! *puts it on and follows Turquoise*

Blue: Huh? He didn't fall asleep? Man, this kid's got a stomach of steel.

Turquoise: C'mon, girls! Let's go! *clicks a hidden button by her headboard* *staircase opens on the floor*

Adamant: *whispering* Wow!

Girls & 'Girls': *go down the staircase in a neat and orderly fashion giggling- some realistically, some woodenly*

Adamant: *follows them and accidentally steps on the back of Lustrous's gown*

Lustrous: Gah!

Turquoise: What's wrong, Russie?

Lustrous: Someone stepped on my dress! We're being followed!

Turquoise: Relax, sis. It's only your imagination.

Lustrous: This is why I hate being the youngest...

Ethan: They reached the end and walked through three forests- one of gold, one of silver, and one of crystal.

Adamant: *snaps off gold branch*

Lustrous: Gah!

Lapis: Huh? 'S wrong?

Lustrous: Someone snapped off a gold branch! We're being followed!

Lapis: Must be yer 'magination.

Ethan: They reached a silver forest.

Adamant: *snaps off silver branch*

Lustrous: Gah! Again!

Topaz: What is it this time?

Lustrous: Someone snapped off a silver branch! We're being followed!

Topaz: Relaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax. I'll deal with this. *throws rock at where Lustrous pointed* Stalker, stalker, go away! Never come again another day! There. Done.

Ethan; They reached a crystal forest.

Adamant: *snaps off crystal branch*

Lustrous: Gah! This is really getting old!

Alpha: It's your over-active imagination, wimp.

Lustrous: What did you just call me?!

Ethan: They then arrived at a sapphire blue lake. Each was helped into a boat.

Orange: *lifts Turquoise into boat and starts rowing while somewhere in the background, Blue's playing a violin*

Sapphire: ...Get in yerself.

Lapis: ...I hate Petal.

Petal: I heard that!

_**Yeah! So did I!**_

Petal: Hey, when are you gonna start speaking through me again?

_**Ah, how 'bout now?**_

Petal: I love using this OC to break the fourth wall!

Gold: *helps Topaz into the boat*

Guys: *helping their daughters or sisters into the boats and start rowing*

Adamant: *climbs into Lustrous's boat*

Lustrous: Gah!

Pearl: What is it, kiddo?

Lustrous: Someone else is in the boat! We're being followed!

Pearl: Nah, it's just your imagination.

Ethan: Then they reached a beautiful castle surrounded by a garden of ruby red roses with midget emerald bushes!

Emerald: Hey!

Gold: Good boy!

Everyone: *dancing*

Adamant: *swipes a goblet filled to the brim with fresh water- thanks, Clyde!*

Lustrous: Gah!

Akai: Lustrous? What is it?

Lustrous: One of the cups just disappeared! We've been followed!

Akai: It's just your imagination... I hope...

Red: Don't worry, Akai; if anyone tries to hurt you, Orange and I'll teach them a lesson!

Akai: Thanks, Papa...

Garnet: *starts looking for potentially dangerous people*

Ethan: They danced until dawn, and their shoes got super worn out. They quickly got rowed over the lake, trekked through the forest, climbed the spiral staircase, and returned to their room where someone was trying to steal a valuable painting.

Thief: Um... Hi... I'm Phantom Thief Dark. It's nice to meet you...?

Lyra: GET LOST! *punts him far, far away* I'M THE ONLY THIEF 'ROUND HERE!

Topaz: Noooo! Lyra-chan! Whyyyyyy?! I'm a huuuuuuuuuuuuge fan of Dark!

Lapis: *twitch*

Turquoise: Oh, dear. You've been reading D N Angel, haven't you.

Petal: I'm sorry! I can never get through a chapter without crossovering _something!_

Ethan: The next morning, Adamant went to the king.

Adamant: I have discovered where your daughters have been going.

Ruby: Fabulous! Where?!

Adamant: In their bedroom, there's a staircase, and it leads to an enchanted place with gold, silver, and crystal forests! There's also a castle in a lake.

Ruby: Are you telling the truth?

Adamant: Yup. *shows him the evidence*

Ruby: Whoa... Nobody could craft gold that well... Nor silver nor crystal, for that matter... DAUGHTERS! ASSEMBLE!

Girls & 'Girls': *yawn* Yes?

Ruby: Is it true that there's a world under your bedroom? *shows them the evidence*

Lustrous: So it was _you!_ *glares accusingly at Adamant*

Adamant: Yup.

Ruby: Wow! It's true! Fabulous! We should hold our balls there!

Everyone except for Adamant, Turquoise, & Amethyst: *sweatdropping*

Ruby: Anyway, choose one of my daughters!

Adamant: I'll choose Lustrous.

Lustrous: Huh?! Why?!

Adamant: Because you were the only one who noticed I was there!

Lustrous: ...O... kay...?

Ethan: A couple months later, the two were married in the castle on the lake. The feast was totally awesome!

Pearl: Sniff... My little girl's all grown up...

Platinum: Pearl, please cease your unsightly crying. This is merely a play.

Mitsumi: Aw, cut him some slack, Lady. He's just proud of Russie.

Diamond: Speaking of weddings!

Pearl: Speaking of weddings...

Diamond: Um...

Pearl: *sigh* The families of the bride and groom become in-laws! Sort of related, in a way!

Diamond: Really?

Pearl: Yep! For example, you and I are- hang on, lemme think- co-father-in-laws!

Diamond: What? We're cold father in raw? So we're steak?

Pearl: *hits Diamond with a paper folding fan* Idiot! That's not _in-law!_ We're _co!_ Father in _laws!_ Geez!

Platinum: Tee hee!

Mitsumi: Did you just laugh?

Platinum: N- *stops* Why, yes, I did.

Lyra: I hate my bridesmaid dress.

Lustrous: If I have to suffer, you have to, too.

Ethan: And they all lived happily ever after! *drops from the ceiling and uses his pool cue to shoot Lustrous's bouquet into Lyra's hands* Hey, Ly! You're gonna be the next to get married! How 'bout you marry me?

Lyra: Idiot. This isn't even a real wedding. We're not even of legal age to get married!

Ethan: Love transcends all!

Lyra & Ethan: *start arguing about marriage*

Crystal: Silver. Get in there and back my son up.

Gold: What about me?

Crystal: Are you kidding? If you went in there, Lyra wouldn't marry into this family if her life depended on it.

Petal: Close the curtain! Close the curtain!

Adrina: Aw... But it was just getting good... *closes curtain*

* * *

><p>Adamant munched on some chocolate chip cookies. "What some?" he offered Lustrous, holding out the bag.<p>

She nodded eagerly and started chomping on the cookies. "Some show, huh?" she said, swallowing. "And that's gotta be the weirdest reception I've ever seen."

"Hey, d'you think our real wedding will be just as crazy?" he remarked off-handedly.

She flushed red. "Ad! No, Adamant! Don't joke about stuff like that!" Then she whacked him with her paper folding fan.

"Owie..." They left the theater eating cookies.

**Pearl: That was a lame ending.**

**Petal: Sor-**_**ree.**_

**Mitsumi: Why was I crossover-ed...? Aw, who cares, I'm Jun and Hareta free.**

**Hareta: Mitsumi!**

**Mitsumi: Uh-oh... *gets run over by a horde of Aipom* I saw this one coming... Just like in the first and last chapters...**

**Platinum: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping Beauty

**Petal: Hey! I'm back! And I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Adrina: Great.**

**Gray: I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, AND I'M GONNA WIN! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR... N, IRIS, ****ALDER AND GRIMSLEY! YOU, TOO, DAD, REIGNING CHAMP! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Petal: ...Saw that one coming. I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school and other fanfics! **

**Adrina: She doesn't own Pokemon Special/The Best of Pokemon Adventures or the Dragon Slave chant from Slayers.**

**Petal: Nor do I own Copper's OCs' lines. He was actually bored enough to write them.**

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Petal announced.

"Took ya long enough!" complained Topaz. "So what's the next play?"

The redhead grinned. "Alabaster, if you would...?"

"I chose Disney's Sleeping Beauty!" Alabaster shouted. "A bit of the Cardcaptor Sakura version is incorporated into it! Please see the board for your parts!"

_Play: Sleeping Beauty_

_Princess Aurora: Adrina Nerche_

_Maleficent: Omega_

_Flora (red fairy): Amethyst Maple_

_Fauna (green fairy): Turquoise Oak_

_Merryweather (blue fairy): Aquamarine Oak_

_Queen Leah: Akai Ketchum_

_King Stefan: Garnet Maple_

_Prince Phillip: Gray Touya_

_King Hubert: Lapis Lazulia Maple_

_Narrator: Topaz Hibiki_

_Maleficent's Raven: Alpha_

_Minion: Grisseo_

"Omeeeeeeega~!" Turquoise sang out. "You're the villain again! And this time, Alpha's your sidekick!"

"I don't wanna be here!" Omega sobbed.

"Well, too bad! You are!" Adrina snapped. "If I have to be in a play, then it's gonna go smoothly, got it?!"

"Noooooooooooooooooo... Why do I have to be _his sidekick..._ please... anyone but him..." Alpha begged.

Copper walked in. "Well, we can always have _Gamma _for the villain..."

Alpha's face paled. "Um, buddy! Guess I'm your raven, Omega!"

"I don't know where she gets that attitude from," Cheren sighed.

"Well, I think it's cute!" Bianca squealed. "She's tsundere!"

Cheren and Adrina sweatdropped. "Uh, no. That's _not_ what's known as tsundere."

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Black: HI! WELCOME TO POKESPE THEATER'S FIFTH PRODUCTION: SLEEPING BEAUTY! (A/N: No need for a microphone here...¬¬)

Bianca & Cheren: We hope you enjoy the show!

White: Please note that since, and I quote, "It's just so gosh-darned hard to find a Disney movie on the internet for free grumble grumble WHY CAN'T ANYTHING BE EASY ON THE INTERNET CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", this play may not be the same as the movie. We apologize for any inconvenience.

Topaz: Once upon a time- man, I'm really getting used to this narrating gig- there was a kingdom named Fiore. It was a place filled with magic-

Lyra: This is Sleeping Beauty, not Fairy Tail!

Topaz: Party pooper... Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a kingdom known for its roses- what the heck? I don't think this is how it started!

Petal: Be quiet and blame the internet; the last time I watched this, I was a little kid.

Topaz: Fine, fine. Anyhoo, in this kingdom that was definitely not described in the real movie, there was a king and queen by the names of Garfan and Leakai. The kingdom was happy and prosperous, but there was only one thing missing- an heir to the throne. Queen Leakai longed for a daughter, and one day, her wish was granted. It was a baby girl with hair as black as ebony and skin as white as-

Lyra: Wrong movie!

Topaz: Right, right. Ahem, they named the little girl Princess Aurina. They had a super awesome party and invited the three fairies of the kingdom to attend: Floramethyst, Faunquoise, and Merryaquamarine.

Akai: Awwww! She's so cute!

Garnet: Yes, indeed she is.

Chibi-fied Adrina: Goo. (I hate this)

Lapis Lazuli: Yo, Gar!

Garnet: What is it, old friend?

Lapis: I came and brought my son like ya asked!

Garnet: Excellent.

Akai: Thank you for attending, King Lapisbert.

Lapis: Don't mention it... And please don't say that ridiculous name...

Chibi-fied Gray: Awwww! She's so cute!

Akai: That's what I said!

Chibi-fied Adrina: Goo. (I still hate this)

Garnet: Look, there are the fairies.

Akai: Thank you for attending!

Amethyst: No need to thank me! How could I miss the birth of my little niece?

Aquamarine: Um, Floramethyst? The fairy and king aren't related.

Turquoise: Now, now, Merryaquamarine, don't be such a stick in the mud.

Aquamarine: Right... Sorry...

Garnet: Anyway, King Lapisbert, has it been finalized?

Lapis: If yer talkin' 'bout the engagement between Grayip an' li'l Aurina, yeah.

Garnet: Fabulous. Fairies, the floor is yours.

Amethyst: Why, thank you! Hello, fabulous party-goers! This is the fabulous fairy Floramethyst speaking! We three fairies are here to celebrate the christening of fanatabulous Princess Aurina! We will use our fabulous magic to gift her! I give her the gift of beauty!

*sparkles appear around Adrina*

Adrina: Goo... Gah! (Oooh, sparkly... NO! I'm turning into a child!)

Turquoise: I give her the gift of song!

Topaz: Tra la laaaaaaaaaaa!

Aquamarine: Er, mine is the gift of-

BOOM!

Omega: You _dare_ not invite me?!

Akai: Please forgive us, but we thought you hated parties!

Omega: That's true, but I hate being ignored even more! OHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOO! *shuffles over to Adrina* Princess Aurina! You will be beautiful, clever, and well-loved until your sixteenth birthday when you will prick your finger on a spindle and _**DIE**_! YES, YOU HEARD ME! YOU! SHALL! _**DIE!**_ If you wanna blame anyone, blame your parents. I really need some party chow so I can pay Grisseo back for his Game Boy Advance."

Akai: Noooooo!

Omega: Mua ha ha ha haaaaaaa! Fare thee terribly, you royal clowns! *disappears* *reappears* Wait a sec... where are your big red noses?

Lapis: BIG RED NOSES?!

Garnet: *for once not stoic, but dumbfounded* He actually believed his words...

Omega: Well, see ya, you failures as clowns! You're an insult to all buffoons! *disappears*

Akai: Sob... Our little Aurina...

Garnet: There there, dear, I'm sure the fairies will be able to fix this.

Aquamarine: He's right. I still haven't given my gift. Megaficent's magic is stronger than mine, but I can at least weaken the effects. Instead of dying on that day, she will fall into a deep one-hundred year sleep that can only be broken by True Love's kiss.

Garnet: I see. Thank you. Right, the first order of business is making sure she grows up understanding the curse so-

Ruby: This is horrible! We must burn all the spinning wheels in the land! That way, my dear little granddaughter will never be in danger of the curse!

Garnet: ...or we could do as my father suggests since he'll get his way no matter what we do.

Turquoise: I got an idea! She can come live with us!

Akai: But-

Turquoise: I hate to tear you from your daughter, but this is the only choice. The script is all-powerful. Besides, our magic can set up an untraceable telepathic link between you, your husband and your daughter! That way, you can know each other even if you're separated!

Garnet: That's not in the script.

Petal: Actually, it is. I found it ridiculous for Aurora to be separated from her family since she was a baby and then have a touching reunion, so I compromised.

Garnet: Very well. Faunquoise, Floramethyst, Merryaquamarine- I entrust my daughter to you. Take care of her.

Turquoise: No worries! She's safe with us! We've got a cottage right smack-dab in the middle of the forest with heavy security! Let's see... We'll call the kid Adrina Rose!

Topaz: Sixteen years later, the princess had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Adrina: Morning, Sebastion. Morning, Jeeves. Morning, Isabelle. I'm off to gather herbs in the forest.

Sebastion: Do be careful, my lady!

Orange: Take care of yourself, kiddo!

Lyra: Don't wander off too far.

Adrina: Got it. *wanders off* Okay... The poppy seeds... Ooh, some mint!... Good, I found some yarrow. We're running low on dock leaves... And maybe I should gather some berries, too...

Gray: I wonder where my horse went...

Adrina & Gray: *crash into each other* OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!

Gray: Gah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! I'll help you pick up your herbs!

Adrina: Yeah, I guess I'm okay. And thanks.

Gray: Who are you, anyway?

Adrina: I'm called Adrina Rose, but everyone just calls me Adrina. And you are?

Gray: I'm Gray!

Gray: Nuh-uh! _I'm_ Gray!

Lucy: Gray! Your clothes! Your clothes!

Gray: Gah!

Natsu: Pfft!

Petal: Hey! Get lost! Or I'll call Erza!

Natsu, Gray & Lucy: Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!

Gray: Huh?

Adrina: Those were characters from Fairy Tail. Pay them no mind. The authoress has a strange sense of humor.

Gray: Oh. But why did that guy-?

Adrina: That was Gray Fullbuster. Now help me with the herbs!

Gray: Um, right! *gathers up herbs* So, um, why are you out here?

Adrina: My foster mothers told me stay out of the house for the rest of the day, so here I am.

Gray: Really? Why?

Adrina: Probably because it's my birthday. I bet they're preparing a birthday party for me. *smiles* They're really weird, but they've been kind to me for my whole life. I owe them more than I can repay.

Gray: Yeah, I hear ya. But, uh... what do you mean by weird?

Adrina: One's trying to find my soul mate, another one makes a hundred outfits for me per day, and the last one's a guy.

Gray: Huh? Wouldn't he be your foster father, then?

Adrina: Oops, correction: the last one's a guy in drag.

Gray: Oh. Why?

Adrina: His big sister has a twisted mind and a friend obsessed with fashion.

Gray: Oh. _One last leaf left. _*reaches for it*

Adrina: *also reaching for it at the exact same time*

Gray & Adrina's hands: *collide*

Gray: Oh! S-Sorry!

Adrina: Er, it's okay. Thanks for your help, Gray. Bye!

Gray: Yeah, bye... *looking all mopey*

Adrina: Tell you what, you can come to the cottage to visit if you want.

Gray: Really?! You're sure?! Yay! Thanks!

Topaz: The prince and princess returned to their homes- one to a cottage and one to a castle.

Adrina: Floramethyst! Faunquoise! Merryaquamarine! I'm home!

Turquoise & Amethyst: Er, welcome back, Adri!

Adrina: ...Why does the kitchen look like someone exploded a bomb in it? And the living room, too...

Aquamarine: Do you _really_ want to know?

Adrina: Tell me.

Turquoise: IwuztryintabakyabirthdaycakbutImightaccidentallyputagrenadethatIdonknowhereitcamfrominnitanwhenIstuffeditintheovenitexploded!

Amethyst: AnIwuzmakinyaspecialdressasabirthdaypresentbutwhenIwentshoppinformaterialsImightaskedtheclerkforsomethingattentiongrabbinganexplosiveantheygavemenothergrenadeandIthoughtitwasjusomeweirdbaublethatIcouldsewintothecollar!

Adrina: In english.

Aquamarine: Faunquoise said, "I was trying to bake you a birthday cake, but I might've accidentally put a grenade that I don't know where it came from in it, and when I stuffed it in the oven, it exploded."

Adrina: What?! You put a grenade in the birthday cake?! I thought this fic was rated K plus!

Turquoise: Actually, it was just a water balloon that _looked_ like a grenade.

Adrina: Then how'd it explode?!

Turquoise: I don't know... But there _may_ have been some bluk berry juice in it...

Adrina: Nooooo... The linen...

Aquamarine: And Floramethyst said, "And I was making you a special dress as a birthday present, but when I went shopping for materials, I might've asked the clerk for something attention-grabbing and explosive, and they gave me another grenade, and I thought it was just some weird bauble that I could sew into the collar."

Adrina: What?! You should know better!

Amethyst: To be fair, it was filled with party streamers and confetti...

Adrina: I don't care!

Turquoise & Amethyst: We'll cle-

Adrina (horrified) & Aquamarine (slightly hysterical): _**DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TRY!**_

Turquoise & Amethyst: Meanies...

Topaz: Far away in a castle, an enchantress was brooding...

Omega: I hate this!

Alpha: Me, too. Caw caw.

Omega: I've got an idea! *whips out a worm* Want a worm, little birdy?

Adrina: *barges in and hits 'em with Buneary slippers* Script! *leaves through a trap door*

Omega: We have a trap door?

Alpha: Adrina's best friend is Lyra?

Grisseo: Ma'am! I melted into the shadows and searched everywhere, but I couldn't find Darkrai!

Omega: Uh, you were supposed to look for Adrina. Hey, does your failure count as repayment for your GBA?

Grisseo: Oh. That would explain why I never found anything.

Omega: Sure, ignore my question...

Alpha: I'm still shocked you agreed to be a minion.

Grisseo: FOR THE CHOW! Now... I SHALL FADE INTO THE SHADOWS LIKE A DARKRAI! *tiptoes behind a giant black painted piece of cardboard*

Omega: For the chow. For the chow. Must do it for the chow.

Topaz: Minion number 1-A.K.A. Grisseo-somehow was able to shadow travel thanks to one Lyra Raiva's twisted logic, one Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus-I cried at the end, ya know-and one Grisseo's love of anything Darkrai related.

Grisseo: *'shadow travels' into the cottage* Mua ha ha ha haaaaaa! DARKRAI! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Turquoise: THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Topaz: Oh, it's not? Oops.

Amethyst: Adrina, we are taking you to meet your parents.

Adrina: I'm finally going to meet them in person?!

_Akai: Yes, my dear. You're celebrating your sixteenth birthday in the castle!_

_Garnet: By the way, do ask the fairies where they hire their security. The castle guards have been slacking off. Oh, and we already sent the pumpkin and Rattata._

_Adrina: Um... thanks?_ What's this about a pumpkin and Rattata?

Turquoise: Oh, we'll turn the pumpkin into a carriage and the Rattata into a bunch of Rapidash. Customary, dontcha know. That's how Cinderakai met Prince Garnet. Anyway, let's get going!

Topaz: Grisseo had watched the whole thing and reported to Omegaficent, and the fairies and princess rode to the castle.

Adrina: Whoa... This place is huge...

Akai: Aurina! You're home! *rushes over and hugs her* Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Garnet: Now, now, Leakai, don't cry. It's unbecoming. *embraces Adrina* Welcome home, daughter.

Adrina: Wow...

Akai: Would you like to explore the castle while the party is being set up?

Adrina: Yes, thank you. *walks into the castle*

Garnet: Be sure to be back in an hour!

Adrina: Got it!

"Wow, this place is big," Adrina marveled as she looked around. Spotting an old, dusty staircase, she decided to follow it and found that it led to a door. Quietly, she opened it, and inside was an aged m- I mean, woman- sitting at a spinning wheel.

Omega: Okay, Omega, for the chow... Hello, princess. Wanna try this thing?

Adrina: Sure.

Omega: _That was too easy..._

Adrina: *works at the spinning wheel*

Ten minutes later

Grisseo: MA'AM! I couldn't find the Darkkrai, MA'AM!

Omega: ...

Adrina: ...

Omega: ...Let's pretend he never showed up... How come you haven't pricked your finger yet?

Adrina: Well, the curse wasn't effective until today, so I was allowed to use Floramethyst's spinning wheel. I gained experience from that. Why do you ask, grandmother?

Omega: Er... No reason! *shoves her*

Adrina: *pricks her finger* Gah! *flops over, 'asleep'*

Omega: I did it! *does a happy dance*

Adrina: *trips him* Who does the idiot think he is, messing with me...

Omega: *sprawled on the floor* Owie... T^T

Grisseo: Hey boss, lookit this! *holds up a crocheted Darkrai*

Topaz: And so the curse was put into effect.

Akai: Sob... My precious daughter...

Garnet: *hugging her* There, there, Leakai...

Adrina: *in a bed with her hands folded over her chest* *mumbling* I can't believe this... They manhandled me...

Amethyst: Worry not, your majesties. My sisters and I can cast a spell to cause everyone in the castle to fall asleep until Princess Aurina awakens.

Akai: Really and truly?

Turquoise: Of course! Right, _Merryaquamarine~?_

Aquamarine: Sob... Yeah...

Amethyst, Turquoise & Aquamarine: _An army of eight sunlengths, not enough to withdraw... Blue bar, white bar, black bar, red bar... Sinking into the ocean, seeking redemption... _DRAGON TAIL CASTLE GATE!

Aquamarine: What was that?

Amethyst: It appears that the authoress was too lazy to come up with a spell... or remember the one from the movie. So instead, she's using a spell from Bleach.

Petal: If you wanna say something, say it. As stated last chapter- and demonstrated many many maaaaaaany lines above- I can't go far without something crossover-y.

Topaz: Anyway, the castle was enveloped in thorns that were remarkably dragon-shaped.

*Intermission*

Topaz: Alright, folks, we're back! Anyways, Prince Grayip met with his father.

Gray: Dad, I found a girl I want to marry!

Lapis: What?! But yer engaged ta Princess Aurina!

Gray: I've never even met her! And I'm in love with Adrina Rose.

Lapis: Ugh... You kin marry 'er... Jus' don' gimme a mushy, sappy love-at-first-sight-true-love-conquers-all speech or song...

Gray: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Lapis: My ears... Ow...

Gray: Thank you, father! *rushes away on a white horse*

Lapis: Wait, I thought horses were extinct...

Topaz: After riding his horse a long time, Prince Gray reached the fairies' cottage.

Gray: HEY, ADRINA ROSE!

Lyra: What do you want with my best friend?!

Sebastion: You may not see the Lady!

Orange: We'll protect her with our lives! Our lives, you hear me?!

Gray: I only wanted to talk to her... She said I could visit the cottage if I wanted...

Lyra & Sebastion: *tense*

Orange: *dense* Okay! I'll go talk to the bosses! TURQUOISE! AMETHYST! AQUA!

Turquoise: Yes?

Orange: This guy came to see Adrina Rose.

Turquoise: Oh. Sorry, kid. You're too late. She went to visit her parents and, um, well, she fell prey to a curse, and, er, wekindahaddaplaceaspelloverthentirecastlesonoonecouldtrespassandonlytruelove'skisscanwakeherupfromthedeathlikesleepcurse!

Gray: WHAT?! OH NO! I'LL GO SAVE HER! Uh, she won't slap me for kissing her, right?

Aqua: No guarantees. When she was five, she was having a nightmare, and I picked her up and rocked her since Floramethyst and Faunquoise were getting their supposed beauty sleep- don't see why; they're pretty enough as it is... Wah! Orange, Drew, why are you two glaring at me like that?! Wait... DREW?! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU OVERPROTECTIVE?!

Amethyst: Oh, if you think this is bad, you should've seen him when that Chaz guy was picking on me. Come to think of it, Lisia said he's being released from the hospital tomorrow... We'll have to visit him, won't we Drew?

Drew: Yeah... I still can't believe I actually punched him... *very embarrassed*

Amethyst: Neither can I. Or anyone, for that matter. It was such a shock! Now. The script?

Gray: Oh, right. Where is she? The castle, you said?

Turquoise: That's right. I suppose it makes sense you'd understand what I said. Anyway, you'll have to get through some... obstacles... let's say. Sorry in advance for the thorns.

Gray: ? O.O

Topaz: So the brave prince journeyed to the castle to save his princess.

Gray: *still riding a white horse* Oh! The castle! And... THORNS?! OH, COME _ON!_

Turquoise: Ow... I think he found the spell.

Amethyst: Ow... I think he broke my eardrums.

Aquamarine: Ow... I hit my finger.

Orange: Hurry up, Aqua, or we'll never get this fence rebuilt! *hammering away*

Gray: ARGH! *starts chopping through them* Glad I didn't listen to Mom and choose a rapier... The blade's too thin... Good thing I brought a broadsword...

Audience: That's a real sword?!

Platinum: Of course. Only the finest of the Berlitz collection.

Everyone: *sweatdropping*

Gray: *finally cleared a path* Yay! *enters* *walks up stairs until he reaches Adrina's room* Adrina Rose? *opens door*

Adrina: Zzz...

Gray: *reads sign hanging from her* 'If you are a prince or someone who loves her for her, go ahead and kiss her. If you are some pervert or creep, STAY AWAY OR FACE HER WRATH AND OURS. Lots of love, the Fairies. P.S.: Look out for Omegaficent if you wake her up.' Okay. *walks over to Adrina*

Adrina: *tenses*_ He's gonna kiss me. After the show is over, I'm gonna slap him silly and wash my lips with lye soap. Then I'm gonna slap him again._

Gray: *kisses her cheek* Done. Wakey wakey, Adri!

Adrina: *shellshocked* You didn't kiss me.

Gray: Of course I did. You awake yet? And where's Omegaficent? The sign said I had to fight hi- I mean, her or something...

Adrina: ...You spend too much time around Senior Orange.

Gray: Huh?

Omega: *appears* SORRY I'M LATE! Er... *checks script* _So_ sorry to interrupt this so-called touching scene, but I've got a job to do. GO FORTH, MY MINION!

Grisseo: Darkrai powerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Gray: *beans him on the head with the big ol' sign* *blinks* Wow. That went better than expected. *raises sign*

Adrina: Nuh-uh! I call dibs! *grabs it and starts hitting Omega* That's for cursing me! And that's for shoving me! And _that's _for making me bleed! Darkness beyond twili-...

Omega: Ow. OW! _OW! __OW!__**OW!**_ Ow... Go forth, my raveny person-thing who is a disgrace to all raveny person-things because you don't like worms!

Adrina: ...Crimson beyond blood that flows...

Alpha: HEY! Fine. *grabs a spoon* MEWTWOTWO POWER! *throws the spoon at Gray*

Gray: *blocks it with broadsword* Wow! That bird looks so lifelike you almost can't tell it's a prop! *raises sword*

Alpha: W-WAIT A SECOND! I'M SURE WE CAN NEGOTIATE! R-right?

Gray: Nope! Bye! *swings sword and blasts Alpha away with the flat of it* Now for the evil witch...

Adrina: ...In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness...

Omega: Um... Th-that's not a real sword, is it?

Platinum: *indignant* What?! Of course it is, commoner! Are you insinuating that the Berlitzes would have forgeries?!

Diamond: Now, now, calm down. Have a doughnut.

Platinum: *still mad* Munch munch...

Omega: SOMEONE SAVE ME! TURQUOISE! ALABASTER! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! (A/N: Guess who cast him? See right below the casting)

Adrina: ...by the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!

Omega: *gets blasted away*

Adrina: Hmph. Never bother or ignore a Slayers fan in a fanfiction written by that nutcase. *points at Petal* You'll be Dragon Slaved into next week. Try again somewhere else where the author doesn't supply me with magic.

Topaz: And so the princess and the prince got married, blah blah blah, and the feast was awesome.

Lapis: YER THE GIRL 'E WAS TALKIN' 'BOUT?!

Adrina: It would appear so.

Akai: Isn't this wonderful, King Lapisbert?

Garnet: Yes, isn't it, King _Lapisbert?_

Lapis: Sob...

Grisseo: *struggling to get on stage* Lemme go! I want the chow!

Topaz: And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

><p>Gray flopped over in the break room. "That sword was so heavy," he mourned. "Why couldn't I use a plastic one?"<p>

"Because plastic can't cut through really thick vines chock full of thorns," Adrina answered. "And I'm surprised you didn't kiss me. Isn't your mom obsessed with movies? Wouldn't she be mad that you didn't follow the script?"

Gray stared at her cluelessly. "But I did kiss you. On the cheek."

Adrina sighed and facepalmed. "I give up. Now come on. My dad arranged for a celebratory dinner at Straiaton." Then she dragged him away.

**Petal: Finally done!**

**Adrina: Took you long enough.**

**Gray: Months.**

**Petal: Please. Just stop. Please. And please review! And again, I'm really sorry for the long wait! What would you readers like to see next? Cinderella or Snow White?**


	11. Chapter 11: Alabaster White

**Petal: Hi, everyone...**

**Alabaster: What's wrong?**

**Petal: As the readers probably know by now, Copper discontinued all his stories...**

**Alabaster: What?! That's so sad!**

**Petal: I know... And there's more...**

**Aquamarine: What?**

**Petal: We can't use his OCs.**

**Alabaster: Wait... Does that mean...?**

**Petal: Sadly, yes. Grisseo, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, and Omega are out of this story, probably for good.**

**Aquamarine: What?! Those six are important! What're we gonna do for humor then?!**

**Petal: What we always do, I guess... Try it and then laugh at our sad attempts...**

**Alabaster: Cheer up! The readers probably want to start this story on a good note!**

**Petal: Right! On the bright side, this action has prompted me to start the chapter that will probably take me a month to finish! I don't own PokeSpe!**

It was time once more.

"Is everyone ready? It's time for roll call!" Petal called. "Barry, Lustrous!"

"Here! And ready to dish out the comedy!"

"Ooooooooooooo-! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Touya, Gray!"

"HERE! I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, AND I'M GONNA _WIN!"_

"Good. We're all here. Let's get down to business," Petal said cheerfully.

"She must be desperate if she's bringing in something from one of her brother's fics," Adrina muttered.

"We! Are! Going! To! Be! Performing! Snow White!" Petal announced. "You know the drill by now, people."

Everyone turned their attention to the Cubchoo-ified board. "Wait, how come this place is still Cubchoo-ified?" Lyra pondered.

"It's a tribute to your lost comrades," Petal explained.

"Comrades?" Orange winced, rubbing his back. "I'll believe that if Gamma ever apologizes for that Psycho Boost."

"Which he won't," Ethan muttered dejectedly.

"CHEER UP, PEOPLE! YOU STILL HAVE ME!" Petal yelled.

Kricketots chirped.

"ARGH! WHATEVER! JUST LOOK AT THE BOARD!"

_Play: Snow White_

_Snow White: Alabaster Touya_

_Prince Charming: Aquamarine Oak_

_Snow White's Father: Orange Ketchum_

_Evil Queen: Ethan Hibiki_

_Mirror: Lyra Gin_

_Doc: Orange Ketchum_

_Grumpy: Adrina Nerche_

_Happy: Lustrous Barry_

_Sleepy: Adamant Berlitz_

_Bashful: Akai Ketchum_

_Dopey: Wild Cubchoo #1_

_Sneezy: Wild Cubchoo #2_

_Huntsman: Gray Touya_

_Narrator: Topaz Hibiki_

_Stagehand: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

"I'll do my best in both my roles!" Orange declared.

"I thought I was only supposed to be in one play!" Adrina objected. "And seriously, quit it with the tributes."

Petal sighed. "Fine. Hang on a minute while I revise the dwarves."

_Doc: Orange Ketchum_

_Grumpy: Adrina Nerche_

_Fashionable: Amethyst Maple_

_Straightforward: Lustrous Barry_

_Hungry: Adamant Berlitz_

_Bashful: Akai Ketchum_

_Matchmaker: Turquoise Oak_

"Better?"

"No," Adrina grumbled. "I'm still in it."

"I don't wanna hurt my sister!" Gray protested.

"Relax, dude," Topaz said breezily. "The huntsman spares Snow White."

"Oh, good," he sighed.

Ethan finally snapped out of his trance. "Why am I the bad guy? And a girl, at that?" he complained.

Petal simply shrugged. "Without Alpha or Omega to pick on, you're the only logical choice."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's life, li'l bro," Topaz interjected. "Deal with it."

* * *

><p>*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*<p>

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Black: *takes deep breath* HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND WELCOME TO THE SIXTH PLAY BY POKESPE GX THEATER!

Audience: Wow! It's Black, the champion of the Unova Pokemon League!

White: Tonight's show is titled Alabaster White and the Seven Chibis.

Blue: We hope you enjoy it!

**Backstage**

Alabaster: Where'd my dress go?!

Ethan: If I gotta play the evil queen, I might as well where something nice!

Topaz: Oh my Arceus! He's finally gone over the edge!

Lyra: Ethan! Return the dress!

Lapis: Topaz, yer on! Show 'em 'ow 'sdone, Golden Girl!

Topaz: You got it!

Alabaster: Give back my dress!

Ethan: No way!

Lyra: Yes way! Arc, Topaz was right, he _has_ gone over the edge...

Amethyst: EVERYONE! SILENCIO, GET INTO YOUR COSTUMES, AND WAIT FOR YOUR CUE!

*Kricketots chirp*

Ethan: ...What's silencio mean?

Lyra: *jabs him hard* *whispers* It means 'silence'! Duh!

**From the narrator's post**

Topaz: Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess. She was beloved by the people and intelligent and all that other good stuff like her second cousin Aurina, but there was a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig big problem. You see, this princess had no mother. Said mother died when she was young. Her father, the King, met some cross-dresser who wanted to rule the kingdom and he put a spell on him, like so.

Ethan: *in an extremely high-pitched voice* Like, excuse me, your, like, highness!

Topaz: *facepalms* This isn't how we rehearsed it...

Orange: Er... What?

Ethan: Abra Kadabra!

Orange: Turquoise?! Is that you?! You've come back to life!

Ethan: Not how it was supposed to go, but whatever. Yes, I am!

Orange: Yay!

Topaz: But the king died of disease not too long afterward.

Orange: Turquoise... Please bring Alabaster White here...

Ethan: Er, uh, sure! _Is this about the will? I hope it isn't. That would mean I've been pretending to be a girl for nothing. I need the kingdom!_

Alabaster: W-W-W-What is it, father?

Orange: Alabaster... I love you... When you come of age and marry, the kingdom is yours... Rule it wisely... Until then, Turquoise, you're in charge... Take care of our daughter...

Ethan: Oh, er, yeah! Got it!

Orange: *closes eyes*

Turquoise: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE! *sobs uncontrollably*

Lyra: I'm gonna use the Edo Tensei jutsu to bring him back to life, and then I'm gonna hurt him for making big sis cry...

Aquamarine: Um, big sis? Ly?

Lyra: *twitches* Don't call me 'Ly'. I know that you're trying to get Orange to marry big sis. I won't acknowledge you as a big brother even if you're big sis's brother!

Aquamarine: Um, okay? Anyway, this is a play! Calm down!

Topaz: Anyway, with the king dead, the evil queen took over the kingdom. He decided to make the kingdom suffer because they made fun of him for crossdressing! Since he didn't have any other ideas, he had them build a tower all the way to the heavens! He decided to call it the Tower of Heaven!

Ethan: Just call me Veran. Or Ambi. Or maybe even Jellal!

Topaz: But that's beside the point. Anyway, every day, he would consult with his magic mirror.

Ethan: Lyra, Lyra, by the lake, my heart is yours to take!

Lyra: ... ...Ethan.

Lapis: *whispering* Ethan! That's from The Land of Stories, not from Snow White!

Ethan: Uh, oops. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the handsomest of them all?

Lapis: Wrong line again!

Lyra: Not you, that's for sure. Maybe Senior Orange? He has the most fangirls. Aquamarine would have a good chance if he only looked and acted more like his dad...

Ethan: Uh, let's try this again! O beauteous mirror, O beauteous mirror, on the wall, who is the best-looking of them all in this kingdom?

Lyra: *sighs* You. Foo.

Ethan: Cool! Just you wait, Lyra, I'll get you outta that mirror, and then we'll get married and live happily ever after!

Lyra: Are you kidding me?! I put myself in this thing!

Ethan: Nonsense!

Topaz: As for Alabaster White, she grew more and more beautiful every day. Unfortunately, she was forced to become a slave in her own home.

Alabaster: Dishes, check. Laundry, check. Make all the beds, check. Dusting, check. Lunch, check. Feeding the animals, check. Feeding magic to the animas with a blue wig, some staffs, a mask, a scarf around my head, and a cape, check. Hunting the dragons, got Fairy Tail to negotiate with them. Alright, on to sweeping!

Topaz: One day, the queen got a different answer to his age-old question.

Ethan: Lyra, Lyra, trapped in a mirror, am I the fairest, and if not, who's fairer?

Lyra: That was a lame attempt at poetry.

Ethan: Hey, blame the scriptwriter.

Lyra: Whatever. I personally answer with much glee, Alabaster White is fairer than thee.

Ethan: *dramatically* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Alright, then, I'll just have her put to death immediately! Get me the Konoha Ninja Team 7!

Lyra: Ethan. Script. Or I'll hit you with the very mirror prop I'm standing behind.

Ethan: ...HUNTSMAN, GET OVER HERE!

Gray: You called?

Ethan: Go kill Alabaster White and bring me her head. Oh, and make sure to put a disinfectant in it!

Gray: Why her head?

Ethan: Because it might turn into roast beef! Or my true love/future wife will steal it and bring it to the Dragon Lord who was getting impatient because we were taking too long to get back and give it to him!

Lyra: *dangerously calm voice* Ethan. You're not Rath and this isn't Dragon Knights. Stick to the script.

Ethan: Eep! H-Huntsman, bring me her heart in a box, wouldja?

Gray: Yessir...

*curtain closes*

Petal: *whispers* Scene change!

Adrina & Lapis: *roll in continuous forest set*

*curtains open*

Gray: ALABASTER WHITE! ALABASTER WHITE!

Alabaster: Sir Gray? What's wrong?

Gray: FORGIVE ME, MY LADY! I'VE BEEN ORDERED TO KILL YOU AND BRING YOUR HEART BACK IN A BOX!

Alabaster: What?! Oh no!

Gray: But... But... I-I... can't do it...

White: *sniffling* How poignant! Another award-winning performance from my children!

Black: *deadpan* Bo, Gigi, do you guys feel deja vu?

Gray: I have an idea! You can run into the woods and hide there!

Alabaster: What?! But what about you, Sir Huntsman?!

Gray: I'll find a Ditto and have it use transform, and if the queen decides to keep it, I'll sneak in there and switch it with a paper mache version!

Alabaster: As long as you don't kill some poor pokemon... I'm leaving this up to you, Sir Huntsman... Goodbye! And good luck!

Gray: Same to you, highness!

White: Black! Aren't they so good at this?!

Black: Yeah...

Topaz: And so Alabaster White ran. She ran and she ran, not once looking back, but remaining afraid. Afraid for herself, the huntsman, her rightful subjects, and even for the poor mirror. Finally, after reaching a clearing after tearing through the forest-and getting twigs and leaves in her hair and scratches on her skin and rips in her dress and cape thing-she came upon a cute li'l cottage.

Alabaster: *enters prop cottage* Hello? Hello? Is there anyone home? Hello? Those chairs look so tiny... Maybe orphans live here? Oh, dear, what a mess... I know! I'll clean it up and cook a meal! Perhaps they'll let me stay since I myself am an orphan! *starts sweeping and dusting*

Topaz: Alabaster White completed everything at a super fast speed of five point oh six zero two four three oh zero- wait, they're the same thing- five three one seven seconds.

Alabaster: Done! But boy, am I tired... I'll take one of the beds. I just need to wake up before anyone comes back. *flops down* Zuzuzu...

Topaz: In the meantime, the occupants of the house, the seven dwarves, were on their way home.

Orange, Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Adamant, Lustrous & Adrina: Heigh-ho! Off we go! On the road to home!

Orange: Alright, everybody, since we had a good day in our mine today, you know what we're gonna do, right?

Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Adamant, Lustrous & Adrina: *with various degrees of enthusiasm* YEAH!

Orange: WE'RE GONNA FINALLY CLEAN OUR HOUSE!

Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Adamant, Lustrous & Adrina: YEAH!

Adrina: I'll donate my old glasses.

Lustrous: I'll neatly file away my collection of gag manga!

Adamant: I'll clean up all the doughnut crumbs and put my collection of Proteam Alpha merchandise in a display case! First the Aibo action figure, then the Tybo one, and then the Togebo one...

Amethyst: I'll clean up all the scraps of unused fabric and reorganize my sewing kit!

Akai: I'll neatly organize my sketchbooks!

Turquoise: I'll throw out my old magazines!

Orange: And I'll just clean up in general!

Orange, Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Adamant, Lustrous & Adrina: Heigh-ho! Off we go! On the road to home!

Orange: Hey, look, everyone! There's smoke coming from the chimney!

Akai: Oh no! What if it's a burgler?!

Adamant & Lustrous: MY COLLECTION!

Orange, Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Adamant, Lustrous & Adrina: *run in place*

Lapis: *pulling the paper with the set drawn on it to make it unravel* Heeeeeeeeeave- HO!

Orange, Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Adamant, Lustrous & Adrina: *finally reach cottage and go in*

Orange: Alright, grab your weapons! There's someone in the bedroom! *grabs baseball bat*

Turquoise: *grabs purse* The stuff I have in here weighs more than me...

Akai: *grabs sketchbook* Where'd that paintbrush signed by Sai the ninja go...

Amethyst: *grabs a copy of Valerie-the-gym-leader's heavy outfit* Never underestimate fashion!

Adamant: *grabs a frying pan* For Proteam Alpha collectibles!

Lustrous: *grabs paper folding fan* For my gag manga!

Adrina: *grabs mining-pick-scythe-tool-thing* Idiots.

Orange: YAAAAAAAAAA- *screeches to a halt* Guys! It's a girl!

Turquoise: A what?!

Akai: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

Amethyst: Yay! A huge dress-up doll!

Adamant: Yay! Someone else to watch our comedy routines, Lustrous!

Lustrous: What?! Wake her up, then!

Adrina: Great, ANOTHER nut...

Alabaster: WHAT! I'M AWAKE!

Orange: *scratches head* Okay, so, uh, welcome! We're the seven chibis!

Turquoise: You mean dwarves.

Orange: No, I mean chibis. I'm Doc, the pretty spikehead brunette is Matchmaker, the shy one trying to hide behind me is Bashful, the bunhead is Fashionable, the one eating is Hungry, the one hitting him is Straightforward, and the grumpy one's Grumpy!

Turquoise: Actually, those are just nicknames. He's Orange, I'm Turquoise, Bashful's Akai, Fashionable's Amethsyt, Hungry and Straightforward are Adamant and Lustrous, and Grumpy is Adrina!

Orange: Right! Anyway, you can stay since you're obviously being chased by some evil supervillain, and the housing fee is that you have to help keep the cottage clean! Fair enough?

Alabaster: I suppose... But what about cooking?

Everyone: The kitchen is Hungry's domain. If you value your sanity, you won't try to figure out his shelving system for the food.

Topaz: The next day, the seven adorsables chibis left for the mine.

Orange: Okay, we're going to work! But remember, don't open the door to strangers, okay?

Alabaster: Yessir! And, uh, I know you all told me to stay out of the kitchen, but I was reading one of Grumpy's Fullmetal Alchemist mangas, and then I really wanted to bake an apple pie, and I found a map of the kitchen being used as a pageholder...

Adrina: So THAT'S where I put it.

Orange: You still had that? I lost mine!

Turquoise: Mine might've been thrown out during the last spring cleaning six years ago.

Akai: I got paint all over mine...

Amethyst: What map?

Lustrous: Wait, you guys all got maps?!

Alabaster: Anyway, I baked you guys an apple pie as a snack for when you get hungry at the mine!

Turquoise: Thanks!

Alabaster: No problem! Have a nice day, everyone!

Everyone: Bye!

Topaz: And so they left. Sometime later, Alabaster White was giving the windows a good wipedown.

Alabaster: I wonder when the last time they washed these things was.

Mysterious figure: Excuse me, miss!

Alabaster: Hm?

Mysterious figure: I am a harmless old granny!

Alabaster: Um, that's nice. Can I help you?

Harmless Old Granny: As a matter of fact, you can! You see, I was just picking apples at the orchard, but I want to check if they're any good! Could you taste one for me? And you can keep some others to bake into a, say, apple pie!

Alabaster: Sounds good! But... is it really alright?

HOG: Yes, of course!

Alabaster: Oh, but I don't want to take anything from a poor old lady...

HOG: *gains anger mark* It's fine! It's not like I'm in poverty, and my, uh, kids take care of me! I can spare a few apples!

Alabaster: Really? Oh, but Doc said not to open the door to strangers...

HOG: *gains another anger mark* Yeah, yeah, whatever. I mean, it's not like you're actually going to let me in the house! They're probably worried about burglars!

Alabaster: I guess you're right. I'll take one, grandmother! *chomps down on apple* *falls over*

HOG: *sheds disguise*

Ethan: Oh, thank Arceus! I was getting tired of being called 'HOG'! Muhaha! She ate the apple, and now she's in a death-like-sleep thing just like that Princess Aurina! YAHOO! NOW I JUST HAVE TO GET THE WISHING SPELL AND WISH LY OUTTA THAT MIRROR, AND MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! *runs off laughing maniacally*

Topaz: When the chibis returned, they were met with a terrible sight.

Chibis: OH NOES! ALABASTER WHITE IS IN A DEATH-LIKE-SLEEP THING!

Adrina: Let's think about this logically. All we need to do is find a respectable prince to kiss her and, as a result, wake her up, right?

Orange: I guess, but it can't be just anyone.

Adrina: Hence respectable.

Turquoise: How about that guy over there? He looks like he and Allie would be a good couple! YOOOOOOO! HEY YOU! BLUE EYES SPIKE HEADDON!

Aquamarine: Headdon?

Turquoise: Sorry. That was as close as I could get to Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Aquamarine: Okaaaaaaaaay...

Turquoise: Anyway, kiss the sleeping princess over there.

Aquamarine: Huh? Why?

Turquoise: 'Cause the two of you would make a good couple, that's why!

Aquamarine: No, seriously, why?

Turquoise: DO IT.

Aquamarine: But-

Turquoise: DO IT OR I TELL GREAT-GRANDPA THAT ALABASTER DID ALL THOSE REPORTS, NOT YOU.

Aquamarine: Yes ma'am... *leans over and kisses Alabaster*

Alabaster: *sits up and blushes convincingly* *rather _too_ convincingly...* Oh, my dear prince! Thou hast awoken me from my enchanted slumber!

Aquamarine: Uh... Uh... Sure.

Chibis: *set off party poppers because fireworks would set the stage and set on fire* BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! THREE BANZAIS!

Topaz: And what happened to the Evil Cross-Dressing Queen who was in love with his magic mirror? Well...

Ethan: *still running off laughing maniacally* *runs off cliff* *lands in river and is swept away to Fiore* NOOOOOOOOOOO- wait. THIS MEANS I GET TO MEET LUCY HEARTPHILIA AND MIRAJANE STRAUSS AND ALL THE OTHER FAIRY TAIL FEMALES!

Lyra: And I got shoved out of the mirror and swept away with you.

Ethan: WHO CARES ABOUT THOSE FAIRIES I'VE GOT LYRA!

Lyra: ...Drat.

Topaz: Not drat! He's being faithful! And most of them lived happily ever after!

* * *

><p>Alabaster smiled at Aquamarine. "That was excellent acting, <em>my dear prince<em>," she teased.

Aquamarine blushed and started spluttering out something nonsensical until Turquoise looped an arm over his shoulder and said mischievously, "Who said he was acting, _my dear future-sister-in-law?"_

Now it was Alabaster's turn to blush. Gray laughed uproariously while White squealed.

**Petal: Done, finally! Yay me! Please leave a review to let me know you're reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Cinderakai

**Petal: Next chapter!**

**Akai: Wonderful!**

**Garnet: *over the phone* About time.**

**Petal: Sorry... AGH! DON'T BREAK THE PHONE!**

**Akai: Um, she doesn't own PokeSpe...**

Petal was grinning her evil Gengar grin.

"What's that look for?" Aquamarine asked in fear.

"This look is because today, we finish the plays for the entire Kanto quartet!" she declared.

Orange and Aquamarine busted out the party poppers and the confetti. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" they cheered.

Petal frowned. "I'll overlook this... FOR NOW. Anyway! Everyone, please turn to the Cubchoo bulletin board!"

_Play: Cinderella_

_Cinderella: Akai Ketchum_

_Prince Charming: Garnet Maple_

_Widowed father: Red Ketchum_

_Evil Stepmother: Platinum Kiko-Berlitz_

"See, that there part should be Gamma's," Petal declared.

Orange nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The only problem would be keeping him from Psycho Boosting the whole stage."

_Evil Stepsister #1: Lyra Gin_

"What?!" Lyra yelled in outrage.

Petal ducked behind Turquoise. "It was supposed to be Alpha, but you-know-what threw my plans off!"

"Please do it?" Akai begged. "It would mean a lot to me!"

Lyra couldn't fight in the face of the puppy-dog expression. "Fine," she muttered.

_Evil Stepsister #2: Lustrous Barry_

"I object!" she yelled.

"I would, too, but the you-know-what! I wanted Omega to play that role!" Petal yelled back.

_Fairy Godmother: Turquoise Oak_

_Mice: Adrina Erun, Aquamarine Oak, Alabaster Touya, Gray Touya_

"Like I said last chapter: I'm only supposed to be in one play!" Adrina argued.

_Dog: Orange Oak_

_Cat: A random Purrloin_

_Horse: Ethan Hibiki_

_King: Ruby Maple_

_Queen: Sapphire Maple_

_Grand Duke: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Narrator: Topaz Hibiki_

"I'm warning you now: this is kinda different from the Disney movie," Petal cautioned. "Like, he scenes are pretty wrong, some are made up, and the stepsisters aren't as cruel different. Lyra would go so far as to Dragon Slave me (and the whole theater that hasn't had the whole mortgage paid off yet) if I didn't write it like that. Oh, if only the desired actors were here..."

"C'mon, my little ones, time for rehearsal!" Turquoise said brightly as she shepherded her younger comrades towards the dressing room.

"It's 'cause she got to be the Fairy Godmother. I just know it," Aquamarine mumbled.

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Red: Hello, everyone!

Yellow: Welcome to the seventh play by PokeSpe Gx Theatre!

Ruby: This ultra-fab piece of work is titled-

Sapphire: CINDERAKAI!

Topaz: Hello again, everyone! This is your host, Topaz! This story starts as all Disney fairy tales do: with a once upon a time. Okay! Once upon a time, in a land far, far away...

Edward: Alphonse! ALPHONSE! No... It wasn't supposed to end like this...

Lyra: Wr-

Topaz: I know, I know. HEY, ELRICS! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG UNIVERSE! Anyway, once upon a time, there lived a wealthy nobleman. He had a beautiful wife and an equally beautiful daughter. However, one day, the man's wife died.

Red: NOOOOO! YELLOW!

Yellow: *whispers* I'm still alive, Red. This is just a play!

Red: Oh. Right.

Topaz: AHEM. Anyway, Sir Red believed that his young daughter needed a mother figure in her life, so in a bout of severe stupidity, he married a woman called Lady Plantain.

Platinum: I beg your pardon?

Topaz: _Fine._ Her name was Lady Platinumaine.

Platinum: Much better.

Topaz: It was also a stupid decision because the lady already had two daughters from her previous marriage who were attention-seeking, snobby little brats.

Lyra: Watch it, Topaz, or you're getting a Fireball to your face.

Topaz: Yeah, yeah, you can try. I finally mastered the Windy Shield!

Lyra: I got limited edition Demons' Blood Talismans on ebay.

Topaz: ...Beans. Anyway, not long after that, Sir Red died, and Lady Platinumaine inherited his property due to there not being a will. As a result, Sir Red's daughter Akai was raised as a scullery maid.

Akai: *sitting in the fireplace* So warm...

Platinum: Cinderakai! Come here at once!

Akai: Yes, stepmother!

Platinum: Bring me breakfast!

Akai: Yes, stepmother!

Lyra: *walks into house looking starved* Cinderakai.

Akai: Yes, Lyrastasia?

Lyra: Food. _Now_. *flops onto sofa and drops sword*

Akai: Yes, Lyrastasia!

Lustrous: Cinderakai!

Akai: Yes, Luselle?

Lustrous: I'm hungry. Food please?

Akai: Yes, Luselle!

*story format time!*

Akai rushed into the kitchen (offstage), and no less than five minutes later, she rushed back out balancing three trays: one on her head and two in her hands. "Here's your breakfast, stepmother!" she said, placing down the tray in her right hand down. She pulled off the lid of the dish to reveal crepes covered in fluffy whipped cream and pancakes drenched in maple syrup with a pat of butter on top. Platinum nodded coldly and picked up her fork. Akai then tossed Lyra her tray- it was shaped like a frisbee and certainly flew as well as one. The other girl lazily put up her hand and caught it. The plate was quickly rushed onto the sofa right in front of her, opening to reveal a heaping plate of ham and eggs. Akai quickly served Lustrous a plate that contained the same foods as Platinum's. With a quick "Thanks!", Lustrous proceeded to gobble down the meal.

Lyra stood up, a half-empty plate in her hand. "I'm going up to my chamber; Cinderakai, please accompany me."

At Platinum's nod, Akai rose to follow her stepsister. "Yes, Lyrastasia," she said obediently.

The curtains closed.

Platinum and Lyra rushed offstage, taking their plates and the furniture along with them. Adrina changed the set while Lapis pushed in the new furniture. "Where do we get this stuff?" Adrina wondered.

Petal helped her tug the wooden backdrop into place as their other two actresses hurried into position. "**AUTHOR POWER!**" she boomed. "Now quit asking about it."

The stagehands quickly returned backstage.

The curtains opened.

"I hate spring cleaning," Akai sighed, collapsing onto her stepsister's bed. Unsurprisingly, it was printed with a picture of Lina Inverse.

Lyra nodded and set the plate down beside her. "Yeah. I can never get over how you manage to clean four season's worth of junk from this ginormous house."

Akai smiled slightly. "I have help," she said cryptically, glancing at a mousehole. A Minimized Aquamarine and Gray wearing Rattata ears poked their heads out of it and waved. "Why are you so tired?"

Lyra smiled triumphantly. "I was up at two in the morning sparring with Ethan. He _says_ he's the best with the sword, but he'll never beat a _Sword Master_ like me," she smirked.

Akai looked mildly surprised. "Wow. No wonder you always go to bed early."

Lyra shrugged and pulled an envelope out of her jacket. "Take this to my mother, will you?" she called, tossing it to Akai. Then she settled more comfortably on her beanbag chair and fell asleep.

*back to script format!*

Akai: Stepmother?

Platinum: What is it.

Akai: Lyrastasia told me to give this to you. *hands her the envelope*

Platinum: Hm. *opens it and reads letter* 'Invitation to Royal Ball'? 'The prince is currently having a ball to find a fiancee who will eventually become his queen. All young ladies of the country are eligible to attend.' *eyes take on a scheming look* Sounds interesting. Akai! Prepare my daughters for the ball tonight!

Akai: Yes, stepmother. May I go to the ball as well?

Platinum: If you finish your chores, then yes. Now go prepare my daughters!

Akai: Yes, stepmother!

Topaz: You all probably think you know how this happened. Guess what? You don't. You see, a few hours earlier at the castle...

*curtains, commotion, curtains*

Ruby: Garnet, when, exactly, do you plan on marrying?

Garnet: When I meet the right woman.

Ruby: *throws his hands up in despair* I don't understand you, son. I choose you as my heir because Lapis is completely unsuitable and doesn't want the throne, and you don't even bat an eye-

Garnet: We were all expecting that, Pop.

Ruby: -I'm not done! And now this! Why, Garnet?! You have my fabulous looks, but you won't so much as look at your swooning fangirls!

Lapis: Pop, he don't wanna get married 'til he finds the girl fer him.

Ruby: But-

Sapphire: RUBY! JUST THROW A ROYAL BALL FER ALL THE GIRLS IN THE KINGDOM! WE'LL JUST INTRODUCE 'EM ALL TO HIM BEFORE THEY GO IN, AND HE'S SURE TA FIND SOMEONE HE LIKES 'VENTUALLY!

Amethyst: Pop! Just think! Before tomorrow's out, we could be designing a wedding dress!

Ruby: *looks conflicted for less than a split second* Done! It is a royal decree!

Garnet: *bangs head against table*

Lapis: Heh. That'll teach you to call me Lapisbert. (A/N: Two chapters ago.)

Topaz: And so the decree was sent. Duke Lapis managed to catch his friend Lyra and give her one of the invites before she left the knights' training field and then he went on his merry way to deliver the rest of them. Meanwhile, back at the Berlitz estate, Cinderakai was having some trouble...

*curtains, commotion, curtains*

Platinum: What?! Orange?! That's a ghastly shade of the color; give her pink!

Akai: Yes, stepmother.

Lustrous: No, don't! I like the color orange!

Akai: Yes, Luselle.

Platinum: Cinderakai! Do as I say!

Akai: Yes, stepmother! *whispers* I'll put the orange dress in your purse; you can change it in the washroom at the castle!

Lustrous: Fine...

Platinum: And Lyrastasia, why are you wearing that drab gray dress?! Wear pink!

Lyra: Mother, I'm putting my foot- and sword- down on this one. It's _silver_, not _gray_. Notice the shininess of the fabric. I refuse to match you two. *thinks* _And I had this dress specially tailored so the skirt comes off if we get attacked. Ethan is surprisingly helpful; he procured both the dress and the breeches for me._

Platinum: Very well. Cinderakai, are your chores done?

Akai: Yes, stepmother!

Platinum: *sees all the sparkly clean floors and walls and furniture* ...Where is my Purrloin?

Akai: You left it with your third cousin the last time she came to visit, stepmother. *whispers* Aunt Crys has a cold, and Ethan didn't want to catch one!

Platinum: *whispers back* Ah. *speaks normally* But do you have a dress?

Akai: Yes, stepmother! *rushes off stage and comes back in a yellow dress with a red sash and pearls* See?

Platinum: What! That sash belongs to Lyrastasia! And that pearl necklace belongs to Luselle!

Lyra: Mother, that sash is no longer in fashion, so you told me to throw it out. Cinderakai must've taken it out of the 'old clothes' hamper. Recycling is a good thing! And that necklace? Luselle gave it to her when we first moved in as a present.

Platinum: I will not have this mutinous talk! As punishment, you must dance with the prince!

Lyra: Fine. *thinks* _She never specified _which_ prince. I'll just dance with Lapis until Ethan comes to bug me._

Platinum: *rips off pearls and sash. Also partially destroys dress* You shan't go to the ball wearing this!

Akai: *holds back tears as she remembers what had happened to get the dress*

*curtains, commotion, curtains*

Akai: Talking about going is all well and fine, but I still need a dress...

Gray: Don't worry, Cinderaka! we've got the solution!

Akai: Really?

Aquamarine: Yep! There's a dress in that trunk over there! Take a look!

Akai: *goes over to trunk and reads label* 'Yellow's Things'. The dress was my mother's? *opens chest and sees pretty yellow dress* Oh...! It's wonderful! *holds it up* It's got a few moth holes, but nothing a needle and thread can't handle. I'll just add a few more red flowers. The sash is destroyed, though, so I'll have to find a new one.

Alabaster: No need! *holds up red sash*

Adrina: Don't worry; we got it from the 'old clothes' hamper. No one will miss it.

Akai: *picks them up and hugs them* Oh! Thank you! This means so much to me!

Poor, Unfortunate, I-Always-Make-Him-Miserable-Somehow-Like-the-Last-Play-Where-He-Had-To-Wear-Pantaloons-and-Tights-and-a-Frilly-Collar Aquamarine: I'm... getting... squished...

Alabaster: *makes no move to make room for him in the otherwise comfortable group hug*

*end flashback*

Platinum: *enters coach* And remember: stay here the whole night! If we find out that you were fooling around somewhere, no dinner for you!

Akai: Yes, stepmother...

Lyra: *stage whisper* Don't worry. It's probably just fops there anyway.

Akai: I suppose...

Topaz: And so Lady Platinumaine and her daughters left for the ball.

*carriage trundles along*

Akai: Oh, how I wish I could go to the ball...

Disembodied Voice: Ohohohoho~! My dear girl, did I just hear you wish for something?!

Akai: Y-Yes! Who's asking?

Turquoise: *steps onto the stage* Why, your fairy godsister, of course~!

Akai: *gasps* Fairy... godsister?

Turquoise: Yep! Now let's get you ready for the ball! Get me a tomato, four mice, a dog, and a horse!

Akai: O-Okay! *gets items* Now what?

Turquoise: Now the magic begins! Bippity boppity boo! *waves wand*

*tomato is turned into a red carriage*

Turquoise: Bippity boppity boo! *waves wand*

Aqua, Gray, Adrina, & Alabaster: *poof* *turned into horses*

Turquoise: Bippity boppity boo! *waves wand*

Orange: *poof* *gets turned into coachman*

Turquoise: Bippity boppity boo! *waves wand*

Ethan: *poof* *gets turned into driver*

Turquoise: And now for the fun part! Bippity boppity boo! *waves wand*

*story mode time!*

A jet of sparkles issued from the fairy godsister's wand. They wound their way around Akai from her neck down, and when they finally dispelled, she found herself wearing a beautiful, deep red velvet gown with three layers of pale pink ruffles at the ends of the sleeves and skirt. It was embroidered with golden yellow flowers around the neckline and at the ends of the sleeves and skirt. Her neck was adorned with a necklace of garnets and rubies the color of her eyes, and her slightly dangling earrings were comprised of the same jewels. Her ponytail was no longer held by a thin rag but instead was held up with a band of rose gold. Tears of joy sprang to Akai's eyes. "Oh, godsister!" she sobbed. "Thank you!"

Turquoise tutted. "We're missing the most important part, my friend: your dancing slippers! Bippity boppity boo!" The magic streamed from her wand once more and swirled around her feet, creating red tinted glass slippers. "There we go! Now off to the ball to you, and be back by midnight!"

Akai threw her arms around her godsister. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Then she climbed into the carriage and Ethan sent the Rapidash who had replaced the mouse quartet off in a gallop.

*script format again!*

Topaz: Meanwhile, at the dance, the prince was having trouble...

Garnet: I refuse to dance with any of these girls.

Lapis: But Garnet, ya hafta dance! Even Ma's dancing! Heck, _I'm_ dancing!

Garnet: You're dancing with our sister.

Amethyst: Fair point, brother. But still, Lapis is right. You must dance with _someone_.

Garnet: I'm not dancing with anyone but a girl who takes my breath away.

Lapis: Then ya'd be dancin' wit ev'ry girl here.

Garnet: In a _good_ way.

Akai: *stumbles in*

Orange: *facepalms* I knew I should've gone with her...

Garnet: *forgets to breathe*

Lapis: Garnet? Ya there, li'l bro? *waves hand in front of his face*

Amethyst: I'll go get the girl. You snap him out of it. *runs over with surprising speed considering her poufy gown with fluttery silks as well as her stiletto heels* Please, do come dance with the prince!

Akai: Huh?!

Platinum: Your Highness, I implore you, please dance with my daughters! They're very charming girls!

Garnet: No.

Lustrous: Good. I'm too young for you anyway.

Lyra: Hey, Lapis. Dance with me?

Lapis: *O.o face* What about Ethan?

Lyra: Mom said I have to dance with the prince, and I am _not_ dancing with your stoic brother. C'mon. *drags him off*

Ethan: Nooooooooooooooooo Lyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Platinum: Curses!

Amethyst: I got her! *shoves Akai into Garnet* Now dance!

Garnet: *quickly regains composure* *kisses her hand* My dear lady, may I have this dance?

Akai: Oh, uh, um, of-of c-course...

Platinum: Double drat! Who is she?!

Ruby: *crying a waterfall with sparkles in his eyes and around him* Sapphire! Look! Our little boy is all grown up!

Sapphire: *whacks him* He's _been _grown up, ya dunce.

Topaz: And so Cinderakai and Prince Garnet danced until the clock struck twelve.

*BING BONG*

Akai: Oh, I-I must go! Thank you for your time, Your Highness! *scampers away*

Garnet: Wait! *runs after her*

Akai: *loses a slipper, but continues running*

Garnet: She's gone... But I have this! *holds up slipper like a trophy*

Lapis: ...Oh. Great. Whatcha gonna 'complish with _that_ thing?

Garnet: I will have every maiden in the kingdom with black hair and around her height try it on.

Amethyst: Good idea. It'll have to fit someone eventually.

Topaz: And so it was. He sent out his spies and had them direct him to every household with a girl like was described.

Garnet: 'Berlitz House'. Well, this is the last one. Let us proceed.

Lapis & Amethyst: THE LAST ONE! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! THREE BANZAIS!

Garnet: Pardon me, but I would like to meet the maiden with black hair who lives in this estate.

Platinum: Of course. We have been expecting you. Luselle! *snaps fingers*

Lustrous: I'm not really black-haired! This is just cinders from the chimney! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Garnet: Of course. Where is the black-haired one?

Lyra: She's in the attic.

Lustrous: And only Mother has the key. I don't suppose you're capable of breaking down twenty steel doors? We have that ivy in the yard, but I'm not sure it can hold your weight...

Garnet: *breaks doors down*

Lyra & Lustrous: Wow!

Akai: Prince Garnet!

Garnet: You are her. Let us go to the castle and get married.

Akai: _Was this in the script?_ Okay!

Garnet: *carries her off bridal style*

Ruby & Amethsyt: BANZAI!

Topaz: A year after that, Lyrastasia finally got free of her mother and married the knight Ethan. Prince Lapis Lazuli hit it off with Ethan's sister who he met at the wedding. Lustrous took a fancy to the castle head cook Adamant, and the mice moved into the castle. And so they all lived happily ever after with the exception of Platinum! The end!

* * *

><p>Akai smiled at Garnet. "I've never heard you talk so much outside of battles before," she mused.<p>

Garnet shrugged and smiled faintly. "If you liked it when I talk a lot, you could have said so."

They grabbed each other's hands and headed to Petalburg.

"I swear, if he hurts her, I'll kill him," Orange growled, cracking his knuckles as he watched his sister go off with the gym leader boy.

Turquoise giggle. "Don't worry. Her fairy godsister will save her before that happens!"

**Petal: And that's the end of that! Finally!**

**Akai: It seems like it was such a long road to get to this point!**

**Garnet: The ending is pleasing.**

**Petal: ...You're still talking like in the play? Oh, gosh, we need to get you therapy... And the next play is the Little Mermaid!**

**Platinum: Please be a good samaritan and leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Little Mermaid

**Petal: I'm back!**

**Lapis: Don't tell me...**

**Petal: Yep! It's your turn now!**

**Topaz: Hey, don't worry, Lapis. It's just a front. She's really just upset that she got no reviews this time.**

**Petal: ... *retires to corner of gloom and doom***

**Topaz: Lucky she doesn't own Pokemon or Disney, huh?**

**Lyra: Nor does she own the Fireball spell incantation from Slayers, even if she adjusted it.**

"Welcome back, everyone!" Petal yelled. "How was your vacation?!"

Lyra stared at her blankly. "You're asking us this _why_?"

The other redhead shrugged. "Because the authoress was on spring break when she started typing this, that's why."

"It was awesome!" Ethan declared. "Mom was on a research trip and Dad had to help out the old people at the Day Care, so we got to stay at Lyra's house!"

At the same time, Lyra said, "It was terrible."

Petal sweatdropped. "Conflicting opinions... Please direct your attention to the board!"

_Play: The Little Mermaid_

"Ooh! Lyra's gonna play the mermaid chick, right?" Ethan asked excitedly. "She has red hair! And that means I'll be the prince! And I love the outfit! I'm gonna love this play!"

Petal shook her head. "No. And when you find out who the lead actress is, you're gonna be glad I included a tank top in the costume."

Ethan frowned. "But I love all the ladies!"

"Exactly my point."

_Ariel: Topaz Hibiki_

"TOPAZ! YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT COSTUME!" Ethan yelled.

Topaz blinked. "Chillax, bro. I'm the older one here."

Petal rolled her eyes. "See?"

_Prince Eric: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Ursula: Lyra Gin_

"Hey! Why am I the villain?!" Lyra demanded.

Petal shrugged. "You're Lapis's best female friend. Obviously, if the readers choose not to ship Lapis and Topaz, they're going to ship him with you! ...is what I was planning to say, but the authoress came up with a way for you to be a good guy. Introducing the one-time-use-only OC, the child of Lack-Two and Whi-Two: Rosa Kouhei!"

Lyra facefaulted. "I can't believe this..."

A dark-haired girl in a scarily girly outfit waved at the group. "Hello!" she tittered.

Everyone backed away. "Ew. Gross."

_Vanessa: Rosa Kouhei_

_King Triton: Garnet Maple_

_Sebastion: Aquamarine Oak_

_Flounder: Drew Mitsuru_

_Scuttle: Orange Ketchum_

_Flotsam & Jetsam: Feral Sea & Feraligatr_

_Grimsby: Ethan Hibiki_

_Max: Eno_

_Chef Louis: Adamant Kiko_

_Carlotta: Crystal Hibiki_

_Ariel's Sisters: Turquoise Ketchum, Akai Ketchum, Amethyst Maple, Lustrous Barry, Alabaster Touya, & Adrina Erun_

_Narrator: Gray Touya_

_Random Extras: Everybody else_

Petal pumped her fist in the air. "Let's make this a show to remember _without_ Alpha and Omega as Flotsam and Jetsam _and_ without Grisseo as Ursula! We can do this! ...But seriously, that would've been so funny."

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Crystal: Welcome to PokeSpe GX Theatre's eighth production, The Little Mermaid.

Ruby: It now comes with realistic special effects! We hope you enjoy it!

Gold & Sapphire: *tied up and gagged backstage*

Gray: Once upon a time there were two kingdoms, one under the sea, and one bordering it. They shared the ocean...

Water Pokemon: *jumping around happily*

Wingulls: *flying near the surface of the water*

Ship: *zooms by*

Dex Holders: *pulling up nets filled with fish and doing whatever crews do on their ships* *singing* _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho!_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below!_

Lapis: Isn't this great? The wind blowin' in yer face, the sea rockin' the boat... Perfect for sailing!

Ethan: *throwing up over the side* Yeah... Sure... it... is...

Briney: The wind's good an' strong today! King Garnetriton must be in a good mood!

Lapis: King Garnetriton?

Briney: He's the king o' the merfolk. Every sailor worth their salt knows about him!

Ethan: I don't believe in fairy tales! Blurgh...

Briney: *waves a fish pokemon in front of his face* Rubbish! He's no fairy tale! He's real! Down at the bottom of the ocean!

Fishymon: *slips out of his grasp and lands back in the ocean*

Dex Holders: *singing* _Fathoms below, below_

_From whence wayward westerlies blow_

_Where Garnetriton is king and his merpeople sing_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

_Heave-ho, heave-ho_

_Heave-ho, heave-ho, heave-ho_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

Fish: Phew... *swims away and into a beautiful reef*

Dex Holders: *now in mer costumes* *swim towards and into a huge castle and theater*

Gray: *blasts trumpet* Now introducing... King Garnetriton!

Garnet: *rides in in a chariot pulled by a Gorebyss and Huntail* *sends off a bunch of sparkles with his trident*

Gray: And the distinguished court composer, Aquamarine Oak! *blasts trumpet*

Garnet: *in monotone* I am really looking forward to this performance, Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: Me too! It'll be the best concert I've ever had the honor of conducting! You're daughters will be amazing!

Garnet: Yes, especially my youngest daughter Atopazel.

Aquamarine: Yeah! She has a wonderful voice! *mumbles* Now if only she didn't skip practice... *lands in front of stand and puts the score on it*

Band: *starts playing*

*clams rise and Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Lustrous, Adrina & Alabaster pop out*

Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Lustrous, Adrina, & Alabaster: _Ah, we are the daughters of Garnetriton_

_Great father who loves us and named us well_

_Akai, Adrina, Amethyst, Aturquoise, Alustrous, Alabaster_

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_

_To sing a song Aquamarine wrote_

_Her voice is like a bell_

_She's our sister, Ato-_

*final clamshell opens... AND IS EMPTY!*

Turquoise, Akai, Amethyst, Lustrous, Adrina & Alabaster: What?! OH NO!

Aquamarine: Yeep! *hides in his shell*

Garnet: *twitches* ATOPAZEL!

*curtains*

Topaz: *pops up behind a shipwreck*

Drew: Atopazel!

Topaz: Drew! Hurry up!

Drew: *swims up to her in yet another poorly made costume* Atopazel... huff... No one can... huff... swim that... huff... fast...

Topaz: *points at another abandoned ship* Look! Isn't it awesome?!

Drew: Yeah, okay, it's great, so can we leave now...?

Topaz: Hey! No getting cold fins before we start exploring!

Drew: I-I think I'm coming down with something! *cough cough cough* See?

Topaz: *smirks* Fine. I'll go in, and you can stay out here and look out for Sharpedos.

Drew: Phew... Yeah, that's a great idea! You can go in, and I- Wait. Sharpedos?! ATOPAZEL! *swims in after her*

Topaz: Don't be such a Magikarp, Drew!

Drew: I-I'm not a Magikarp! I love this stuff! Th-the adventure... The excitement... The d-danger... *sees something* GYAAAAAAAAH! ATOPAZEL! *bowls her over*

Topaz: Don't be such a scaredy-Whiskash! *swims around and gasps when she sees a fork* *sarcastically* Oh my _Arceus_, it's a _fork!_

Lyra: _Topaz!_

Topaz: Yeah, yeah... Hey, Drew! Have you ever seen anything like this in your entire life?!

Drew: Whoa, cool! ...What is it?

Topaz: No clue, but Orange will know!

*Sharpedo swims by window*

Drew: D-Did you hear that? Atopazel?

Topaz: *picks up a pipe* What's this one?

Drew: Atopazel!

Topaz: Chill out, fishy. Nothing's gonna happen!

*Sharpedo busts through window*

Drew: AAAAAAAH! SHARPEDO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

*story format*

And so the chase began.

The Sharpedo swam after them chomping its jaws (and devouring a lot of wood in the process). Topaz and Drew swam faster, avoiding it as they rushed down the hall. The Sharpedo was waiting for them, and Drew actually swam right into its mouth only to zoom back out a second later, screaming at the top of his lungs. _'Oh my Arceus, they're using a wild Sharpedo!'_ he thought frantically. _'We really_ are_ gonna die! I never even got to tell Amethyst that I love her!'_

"Hey, if I die, tell Amethyst I love her and always will!" he yelled.

"You mean that thing's real?!" Topaz shrieked. The pair swam out the window (Drew struggling a bit because of his costume), and the Sharpedo came roaring after them. The chase continued, and Drew accidentally hit his head on a wooden plank, just like the script said he was supposed to. Weird, huh? Topaz considered saving herself, but that would mean a shipping would never get the chance to come true, Turquoise would be mad, and Lyra would never join the Hibiki family, so Ethan would never marry his true love. Topaz decided to pull a trick she got from the movie. She swam down, yoinked the minimized Drew out of the way by pulling him though a ring, and shot away as the Sharpedo swam right into it. The pokemon struggled to get out.

Drew stuck his tongue out at the Sharpedo. "Serves you right, you big bully!" Then he followed Topaz up to the surface.

*script format*

Orange: *looking through a telescope* Hm...

Topaz: Yo, Orange!

Orange: *drops telescope* Hey! Atopazel!

Topaz: Look what we got in the sunken ship!

Orange: Whoa! Let's see... *rummages through bag and pulls out fork* Nice! This, my friend, is a _fork_!

Topaz: A what now?

Orange: A fork! See, humans put all sorts of weird sauces and stuff on their food, and to keep their hands from getting dirty, they use forks! Let me demonstrate! *stabs a piece of seaweed with the fork and shoves it in his mouth* So you see... munch... it's really quite... chomp... ingenious, don't you... munch... think?

Topaz: *takes it* Whoa... A _fork_...

Drew: What's this? *points at pipe*

Orange: Uh... Okay, that might be a pipe, which humans use to make smoke- it's very bad for one's health, so don't do it- or a saxophone.

Topaz & Drew: A saxophone?

Orange: Yep! Humans use it to make music! Ah, I haven't seen one of these in ages!

Topaz: Music... *looks alarmed* Oh no! The concert! OH MY ARCEUS, DAD IS GONNA KILL ME! *grabs bag* Thanks Orange see ya later BYE! *dives into the water*

Orange: See ya!

Feral Sea & Feraligatr: *watch her*

*image is shown in crystal ball*

Lyra: Yes. Swim. Darling. You. Wouldn't. Want. To. Miss. Daddy's. Celebration. Heh. Yeah. Right. Celebration. We. Always. Had. Fantastical. Feasts. When. I. Lived. In. The. Palace. *angrily chomps on an innocent little potato chip that never did anything* Hmph. I'm missing my anime to do this? Ahem-hem. Now. Look. At. Me. Exiled. Banished. Wasting. Away. To. Practically. Nothing. (A/N: Now _this_ is a little more believable. She isn't an obese octopus lady like Ursula. No, she's a ticked off girl in an octopus dress.) I'm. Starving. While. He. And. His. Fish. People. Are. Laughing. Whatever. Feral Sea! Feraligatr! Keep an eye on Garnetriton's daughter! She may just be the exact thing I need to bring about Garnetriton's downfall...

* * *

><p>Garnet: *still in monotone. Maybe I'll cast him as Sesshomaru if I ever do an Inuyasha play* I can't believe you, Atopazel.<p>

Topaz: Dad, I'm sorry! I just forgot!

Garnet: Because of your foolishness and irresponsibility, the concert was ruined.

Drew: Um, sir? It- It wasn't her fault! 'Cause see, this Sharpedo... And it was real... And we were swimming for our lives... And it was like CHOMP CHOMP I'MMA GONNA EAT YA!, and then there was this Wingull...

Garnet: A Wingull.

Drew: *covers mouth* Oops...

Topaz: Gee, _thanks_, 'bestest buddy'...

Garnet: You went to the surface.

Topaz: Nothing happened, Dad!

Garnet: How many times must we go through this. The surface is a dangerous place. You could've been seen by one of those-

Ruby: BARBARIANS!

Garnet: -and killed. I don't want to see my youngest daughter on the spear of a fisherbarbarian.

Topaz: Dad, I'm fifteen years old already! I-

Garnet: Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady. I will not hear of you going to the surface ever again. Understand?

Audience: GASP! GARNET FINALLY USED A PUNCTUATION MARK OTHER THAN A PERIOD!

Topaz: You're not fair, Dad! Waaaaaaaaaah! *swims off because she doesn't know how to make fake tears*

Garnet: Hmph. *sits back on throne*

Aquamarine: *sigh* Teenagers... Give 'em an inch and they swim all over you.

Garnet: Do you think I was too hard on her.

Aquamarine: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaah. If she was my kid, I'd show her who was boss. Keep her under tight control!

Garnet: *strokes his taped-on beard* An excellent idea.

Aquamarine: Yup!

Garnet: She needs constant supervision.

Aquamarine: Constant!

Garnet: And you're just the Krabby to do it. Duty starts now. Get going. *pushes him in direction of where Topaz swam off*

Aquamarine: *eyes widen* *screams* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gray: Five minutes later, he began his new job!

Aquamarine: I can't believe this... Tagging along on that danger-magnet's crazy adventures... Huh? *sees Topaz and Drew look both ways before swimming off* That's suspicious! *follows them into secret cave* *sees all the stuff* Whoa...

Drew: Atopazel... Are you okay...?

Topaz: I don't get it... We never see eye to eye. I don't understand how a place that makes such awesome gadgets could be bad! *starts swimming around her collection and singing* _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold._

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here, you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything._

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty._

_I've got who's-its and what's-its galore._

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty._

_But who cares? No big deal. I want more._

_I wanna be where the people are._

_I wanna see... wanna see 'em dancin'._

_Walkin' around on those_

_Whaddya call 'em? Oh yeah. Feet._

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far. _*at that very moment zooms off with one flick of her tail* Drew! You never saw that!

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down the_

_What's that word again? Street!_

_Up where they walk!_

_Up where they run!_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun!_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world._

_What would I give if I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire, and why does it-_

_Um, what's the word? Burn!_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above_

_Out of the sea, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Aquamarine: *trips and clatters, making lots of noise*

Topaz: *pulls out pool cue* Intruder! ...Aquamarine?

Aquamarine: ...Hi? And what's all this?

Topaz: My collection, dear Krabby! ...You ain't gonna tell my old man about this, are ya?

Aquamarine: Uh... HEY WHAT'S THAT! *points at shadow*

Topaz: Ooh, cool! *swims up to surface*

Aquamarine: Phew... Wait... AAAAH! ATOPAZEL, GET OVER HERE!

Topaz: Lookit that, Aqua! *points at ship surrounded by fireworks*

Aquamarine: *jaw drops* Jumpin' Jellicent! What's that?!

Topaz: I'm gonna take a closer look! *swims over*

Aquamarine: Gah! Atopazel! Don't!

Topaz: *looks through a little hole in the ship* Whoa!

Eno: *running around barking his head off* Tyen! Tyen na! *starts sniffing around ship and ends up next to Topaz*

Topaz: Yeek! *ducks* *peers up*

Eno: *licks her*

Topaz: Yuck... Mightyena slobber...

Eno: *looks very offended*

Lapis: Yo! Eno! Here, boy!

Topaz: *stares at Lapis for roughly five minutes*

Orange: Hey, Topaz! What're ya-

Topaz: Shush! *grabs his beak* Be quiet, Orange, or I'll stuff my pool cue down your throat!

Orange: ...Closing beak now.

Topaz: Good Wingull. *returns to staring at Lapis* Gee, I've never seen a human before... He's pretty handsome...

Orange: *blink blink* Topaz... Are you... in... _**LOVE**_? Oh boy oh boy oh boy I can't wait to tell every-

Topaz: *holds up pool cue threateningly*

Orange: ...Ulp.

Topaz: Good. Now stay quiet and watch.

Ethan: ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE. IT'S TIME TO GIVE THE BIRTHDAY BOY WHO DOESN'T DESERVE MY BIG SIS HIS PRESENTS. I GOT HIM A VERY BIG, VERY VALUABLE, VERY EXPENSIVE GIFT THAT ANY OF HIS FANGIRLS WOULD DO SOMETHING ILLEGAL TO HAVE.

Lapis: What, for me? Aw, Ethan, ya shouldn't have!

Ethan: *glares* I know. *pulls off cover*

Lapis: ...A statue?

Ethan: Yeah. Remember what I said about the fangirls. Anyway, I'd hoped to give it to you as a wedding gift.

Lapis: Oh, c'mon! Are ya still mad I didn't fall in love with the princess o' Kalos, what was 'er name, Z?

Ethan: The whole _kingdom_ is mad. I happen to want to be your best man _before_ I get married!

Lapis: Yer gettin' married? Congrats!

Ethan: Well, I have to woo the girl first... Anyway, you need to go find your bride!

Lapis: Relaaaaaaaaaax, Eth'. I'll know 'er when I find 'er. It'll just hit me like lightnin'!

*lightning rumbles*

Lapis & Ethan: ...What was that?!

Briney: STORM'S COMING! HARD TO PORT! SECURE THE RIGGING!

*storm blows realistically onstage*

Audience: WE'RE GETTING DRENCHED WITH RAIN! HOW COME?!

Ruby: Mimi, try to keep the Rain Dance directed towards the stage!

Orange: *is blown away by the wind* Ack! Atopazel!

Lapis: *grabs steering wheel* Rngh!

Topaz: *is blown back into the sea* NO FAAAAAAAAIR!

*lightning strikes the ship and sets it ablaze*

Audience: GAH! THAT'S REAL FIRE!

Ship: *sinks*

Everyone: *goes into lifeboats*

Ethan: IS ANYONE MISSING?! *no answer* ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO! *starts rowing with pool cue*

Lapis: HEY! YER LEAVIN' ME BEHIND!

Ethan: DID ANYONE HEAR ANYTHING? THE STORM'S TOO LOUD! *no answer* OKAY! *continues rowing*

*ship explodes*

Lapis: *the force of the explosion knocked him out* Bleh...

Topaz: OH NO! *swims toward him* HEY! ARE YOU ALIVE?! *no answer* I'M JUST GONNA ASSUME THAT YOU ARE! *swims him to shore* Jeez, letting yourself get nearly drowned like that... Is he alive?

Orange: Make way! My sister is a medic! *checks for heartbeat* He lives!

Topaz: Great!

Orange: And you have to sing now!

Topaz: ...not great... *sings* _What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

Aquamarine & Drew: *wash up on shore*

Aquamarine: *jaw drops*

Orange: *whispering* You'll catch flies like that, Aqua! And don't try to interfere! Turquoise will be furious if you do!

Aquamarine: *whispering* I know that! I didn't spend every year of my life living under the same roof as her for nothing!

Topaz: A-hem. *singing* _Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Lapis: *opens eyes* Urgh...

Eno: MIGHTYE! YENA NA NA! (Translation: MASTER! YOU'RE ALIVE!)

Topaz: Yeep! That's my cue to leave! *dives back into ocean*

Ethan: LAPIS! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Lapis: *blinks* Where'd she go? There was this girl... An' she was singin'...

Ethan: I THINK YOU'VE SWALLOWED A BIT TOO MUCH SEAWATER. THERE WAS NO GIRL HERE, ESPECIALLY ONE WITH GOLDEN EYES AND BLACK GRAVITY-DEFYING PIGTAILS. LET'S GO. *drags him away*

Aquamarine: Uh, guys? Let's just pretend this whoooole thing never happened! You won't tell him, you won't tell him, I won't tell him, and I will keep my life. Now doesn't that sound like a nice plan?

Topaz: Quiet, imbecile Krabby! I'm not done singing! *at the top of her lungs* _I DON'T KNOW WHEN!_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW!_

_BUT I KNOW SOMETHING'S STARTING RIGHT NOWWWWW!_

_WATCH AND YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEEE!_

_SOMEDAY I'LL BEEEEEEEEE!_

**PART OF YOUR WOOOOOOOOORLD!**

Lapis: There! I heard it again!

Ethan: NO. YOU. DIDN'T. *drags him off*

* * *

><p>Lyra: *laughing her head off* OH, MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS TOO EASY! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN! JUST YOU WAIT, GARNET! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT SLAYERS IS BETTER THAN INUYASHA!<p>

Garnet: NO! INUYASHA IS THE BEST! SLAYERS IS A MERE COMEDY/ADVENTURE! INUYASHA IS A ROMANCE/ADVENTURE/ACTION!

Lyra & Garnet: *start arguing*

Petal: QUIT SQUABBLING AND STICK TO THE SCRIPT! BOTH SERIES ARE EQUALLY AWESOME, NOW GARNET, GET BACK IN THE WINGS!

Lyra: Hmph. Anyway, this is the perfect way to exact my revenge on Garnetriton! Just you wait, Atopazel, you'll get your man! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *COUGH COUGH COUGH* Ugh.

*at the castle*

Amethyst: Atopazel! Hurry up! You've been in there all morning!

Topaz: *humming 'Part of Your World'* *swims out and sits in front of mirror*

Lustrous: What's with her these days?

Topaz: *swims off, still humming* *crashes into Garnet* *hugs him and puts flower in his hair* Good morning, Dad! *swims off*

Garnet: *twitches* What was that all about?!

Lustrous: *blinks* Wow. The shock was so much that he's using other punctuation marks now!

Turquoise: Heh heh. She's got it, and she's got it bad.

Garnet: Oh, she's sick? Okay. That explains it.

Lustrous: Wait! Don't you want to know what she's got?

Garnet: *in monotone* Do tell.

Adrina: Aaaaaaaaaaaand we're back to monotone again.

Alabaster: Oh, Dad, Atopazel's-

Turquoise: She's in love! We've just _got_ to find out who it is!

Garnet: Yes. Yes we do. Then we can warn the poor man.

* * *

><p>Aquamarine: Okay, so far, so good. He doesn't know. We just need to keep our mouths shut and we'll live! Oh... IF HE FINDS OUT, WE'RE GONNA DIE!<p>

Topaz: *doing flower fortune telling* He loves me... *frowns* Loves me not. *plucks last petal* He loves me! I knew it! I gotta see him again! Orange knows where he lives! Drew will splash around and get his attention-

Drew: I will?

Topaz: -and then I'll go talk to him! It's foolproof! *starts to swim off*

Aquamarine: *grabs her tail* Wait! Atopazel! Stop! You belong in the ocean! Look, I'll even sing!

Topaz: *sits back down* This should be good.

Aquamarine: I know I'm gonna regret this... *starts singing* _The salveyo weed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more are you looking for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_My friend, it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we're devoting_

_Full time to floating_

_Under the sea_

Aquamarine & Gold (who's playing the drums): _Down here all the water-types are happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The water-types on the land aren't happy_

_They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl_

_But water-types in the bowl are lucky_

_They're in for a worse fate_

_One day when the boss gets hungry_

Green: *in monotone* Guess who's going to be on a plate.

Aquamarine: _Under the sea_

Kanto Dex Holders: _Under the sea!_

Aquamarine: _Under the sea_

Kanto Dex Holders: _Under the sea!_

Aquamarine: _Nobody beats us_

_Fries us and eats us_

_In fricassee_

_We're what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we're off the hook_

_We've got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

Kanto Dex Holders: _Under the sea!_

Aquamarine: _Under the sea_

Kanto Dex Holders: _Under the sea!_

Aquamarine: _Since life is sweet here_

_We've got the beat here_

_Naturally_

Unova Dex Holders: _Naturally!_

Aquamarine: _Even the Squirtle and the Lombre_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We've got the spirit_

_You've got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The Ludicolo plays the piccolo_

_The Magikarp plays the harp_

_The Lapras plays the bass_

_And they're sounding sharp_

_The Feebas plays the brass_

_The Piplup plays the tub_

_The Quagsire is the sire of soul_

Quagsire: Quag! (Translation: Yeah!)

Aquamarine: _The Lombre, he can play_

_The Seaking's on the strings_

_The Chinchou's rocking out_

_The Quilfish, he sings_

_The Ludicolo and the Lotad_

_They know where it's at_

_And oh, that Quilfish blows_

Drew: *whispers something in Topaz's ear*

Topaz: *grins*

Topaz & Drew: *swim off*

Aquamarine: *getting into the spirit of things* _Under the sea!_

Kanto Dex Holders: _Under the sea!_

Aquamarine: _Under the sea!_

Kanto Dex Holders: _Under the sea!_

Aquamarine: _When the Goldeen!_

_Begin the beguine!_

_It's music to me!_

_What've they got? A lot of sand!_

_We've got a hot crustacean band!_

_Each little Clamperl here!_

_Knows how to jam here!_

_Under the sea!_

_Each Gastrodon here's!_

_Cutting a rug here!_

_Under the sea!_

_Each little Shellos here!_

_Knows how to wail here!_

_That's why it's hotter!_

_Under the water!_

_Yeah, we're in luck here!_

_Down in the muck here!_

_Under the seeeeeeeeeeea!_ *stops twirling* So, Atopazel? What do you think now? ...Atopazel? *everyone swims away* Gosh darn it, I should've tied that girl's fins to a rock...

Gray: AQUAMARINE!

Aquamarine: *mopey* What?

Gray: The sea king needs to see you!

Aquamarine: Huh? Which Seaking?

Gray: NO! SEA KING!As in King Garnetriton! Something about Atopazel!

Aquamarine: AAAAAH!

* * *

><p>Garnet: *staring at the flower* I wonder who the unlucky merman is.<p>

Aquamarine: Y-Y-Y-Your majesty?

Garnet: Ah. Aquamarine. Have you noticed my youngest daughter acting peculiar lately.

Aquamarine: P-P-P-Peculiar? Peculiar how?

Turquoise: Hey, Father, can I make him spill?

Garnet: Go ahead.

Turquoise: Ahem. As in-

Aquamarine: I'M SORRY, TURQUOISE! SHE'S BEEN-!

Turquoise: QUIET! I'M NOT DONE! I WANNA SEE YOU BUCKLE UNDER THE PRESSURE!

Aquamarine: My sister is evil... Pure evil...

Turquoise: Singing, daydreaming, spending too much time in front of a mirror than is normal for her... You haven't noticed?

Aquamarine: Uh...

Akai: *Lillipup eyes* Aquamarine... Have you been... keeping something from us?

Aquamarine: *thinks* _Oh no! The Lillipup eyes! She knows I can't stand those! That's how she won when we were deciding whether Turquoise and Orange should go to the movies or a fancy restaurant!_

Lustrous: *brandishes paper folding fan* Like... her being in love?

Aquamarine: *throws himself at their feet- er, fins* I'M SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESSES! I TRIED TO STOP HER! I REALLY DID! (Turquoise: *eyes turn completely red with rage* YOU TRIED TO STOP TRUE LOVE?!) SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER HUMANS WERE TROUBLE, BUT-!

Garnet: *grabs him and still speaks in monotone* HUMANS. WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HUMANS.

Aquamarine: Uh... Good question?

Garnet: TELL ME. NOW.

* * *

><p>Topaz: Drew, what did you want to show me?<p>

Drew: Since I'm your bestest friend in the entire world, I found you that! *points at Lapis statue*

Topaz: It looks just like him! You're the best, Drew! *proceeds to glomp statue*

Garnet: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THE SURFACE, ATOPAZEL. *looks very scary*

Topaz: Eep! *rushes and skips lines* I had to save him from drowning he would have died Dad I LOVE HIM!

Garnet: ... *destroys everything* I expect this to get through to you. *swims away*

Topaz: *starts sobbing* That was all I had of him!

Drew: *whispers* She's pretty good at Krokorok tears.

Aquamarine: *also whispers* I'll say.

Drew: Um... Atopazel?

Topaz: Sniffle... Just go away!

Drew: No! I won't! I'm your best friend, and so help me, I'm going to stick by you in your most pathetic hour!

Alabaster: *backstage and with stars in her eyes* Wow! What a line!

White: And it wasn't even in the script! *points at script which says 'stick with her and say whatever'*

Silver: Poor kid.

Feraligatr: *lip syncs*

Soul: Aw... I wish there was something we could do to help her!

Feral Sea: *lip syncs*

Feraligatr: There is. We just have to bring her to Lysula like we were ordered.

Feral Sea: Ooh! Good idea!

Drew: The Sea Witch?!

Topaz: She's evil! And she hates my father!

Feraligatr: She's not evil; she just has conflicting opinions with him about anime.

Feral Sea: And she only pretends to hate all merpeople because that way, less people bug her when she's watching her anime.

Feraligatr: And that's precisely why she will help you.

Feral Sea: She believes it'll be the perfect revenge on King Garnetriton: helping his daughter find true love with a human.

Topaz: Lemme think about that... Sure!

Aquamarine: What?! You can't do that!

Topaz: Care to stop me? *holds pool cue less than an inch away from his throat*

Aquamarine: ...Meep. I'll just follow along and be quiet, ma'am.

Topaz: Good.

*they swim to a cave*

Lyra: IF YOU'RE A DELIVERY MAN, A SALESMAN, OR ANY OTHER UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL, GO AWAY! I'M WATCHING MY ANIME!

Feraligatr: It's us, ma'am. We brought back Princess Atopazel like you ordered.

Lyra: Ah. *steps into room* Sorry about that. There are just so many pushy salesmen out there trying to get me to waste my money on their stuff... Want an Azalea dumpling?

Topaz: No thanks. I'm here strictly on business.

Lyra: I know. And I also know your problem... and the solution.

Topaz: You do?!

Lyra: It's pretty simple. You just need to become a human. I can turn you into one, but I'll need you to trade something of equal value to your wish or the spell won't work. You seem to treasure your voice just as much. How about it?

Topaz: Lemme think about it. *takes all of two seconds* Sure, why not!

Lyra: Okay. I'll brew you a potion that'll turn you into a human for three days. _Three_. Understand?

Topaz: Sure!

Lyra: Good. Now listen up, because this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, he must give you the Kiss of True Love. If he does, you will remain human forever.

Topaz: Awesome!

Lyra: HOWEVER! If he doesn't kiss you before the three days is over, you turn back into a mermaid and become my unpaid servant for the next thirty three years of your life. Three is the key number. At the end of the three days, you'll get your voice back. So- are you sure we've got a deal?

Topaz: One hundred percent!

Lyra: Alright. Sign this contract.

Topaz: *scribbles her name down*

Lyra: *drops it in cauldron with a strand of Topaz's hair and an itty bitty piece of her tail* O source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my cauldron. *light flashes* The potion is complete. Drink up.

Topaz: *gulps it down* Ew. Gross.

Lyra: Sing a note and the spell is finished.

Topaz: La- *cough cough cough* *fins turn into legs*

Lyra: *corks voice into a conch shell necklace* It's done. Now here's a few tips: use your looks to your advantage, and don't underestimate body language. Get a book on it, study up, and give it to the prince. That should help immensely. Or maybe you can write what you want to say.

Topaz: MMMMMMMMMRPH!

Lyra: Oh, and you can grunt- Oh. Air. Right. Feraligatr, Feral Sea, take her to the surface- as close to the castle as you can. Good luck, kid.

* * *

><p>Lapis: *blowing on a poor flute that never did anything to him* Sigh... Where is she? I looked ev'rywhere, but I can't find 'er.<p>

*on the other side of the beach*

Topaz: *stares at legs in utter wonderment*

Feraligatr: You're heavier than you look, kid. Bye. *swims away*

Orange: HEEEEEEEEY! ATOPAZEL!

Topaz: *looks up and waves*

Orange: Hey, you seem different... New hairdo?

Topaz: *shakes head*

Orange: New shirt?

Topaz: *shakes head*

Orange: Uh...

Aquamarine: Orange! She's got legs! She traded her voice for legs!

Orange: Oh! So Ly's still in the magic business?

Aquamarine: You don't seem very shocked...

Orange: Nope. I visit her from time to time to give her anime DVD box sets when I get them.

Aquamarine: ...Oh. Well, here's yet another secret I've got to keep from her family! And this one's _never_ getting out as long as I live!

Orange: That's nice and all, but Atopazel's dress is way too short. *grabs sail cloth* Here. Tie this around your waist, and then we'll help you walk, okay?

*on other side of beach*

Eno: *zooms towards where Topaz is*

Lapis: ENO! WHERE'RE YA GOIN'?! GET BACK 'ERE!

Eno: Tyen! Yena! *licks Topaz's cheek*

Topaz: *thinks* _Hey! It's that weird thing from before!_

Lapis: EN- oh. Uh, have we met?

Topaz: *nod nod nod*

Lapis: Uh... are ya the one that saved me before?

Topaz: *nod nod nod*

Lapis: Cool! What's yer name?

Topaz: *mouths* Atopazel!

Lapis: Huh? You can't speak?

Topaz: *grabs stick and writes on the sand*: I lost my voice earlier.

Lapis: Oh. Well, there's still the possibility yer her!

Topaz: *nod nod nod*

Lapis: Are ya okay?

Topaz: *thinks for a minute* *dramatically falls off rock*

Lapis: GAH! *catches her* Don't worry! We'll take ya back ta the castle and get ya help! *helps her to castle*

Topaz: *turns back and winks*

Orange: *gives thumbs-up*

* * *

><p>Topaz: *plays around with bubbles in bath*<p>

Crystal: Aw, you poor girl, washed up from the sea and losing your voice... Don't worry! We'll have you fixed up in no time flat! I'll get your dress washed, okay? *grabs dress (which Aquamarine is hiding in) and gives it to laundry people*

*in laundry room*

Yellow: Strange that none of us have heard about her before. What about you, Blue?

Blue: Uh-uh. And I know most everyone in the kingdom.

Platinum: I wonder... if we analyze the situation, the prince appears to be in love with her, or at least thinks she's someone he's met before. However, because she's lost her voice, we can't know for certain. However, he's only met with ladies of high standing, but he rejected all of them. This leads me to believe it is the intrigue that surrounds her that is attracting him.

Mitsumi: So basically, he likes the _idea_ of her?

Platinum: In a nutshell.

White: No! It's TRUE LOVE! *eyes blaze* This is a cliche in all the best romances!

Aquamarine: *while they're talking, he's going through torture- scrubbed, dried, and ironed with the clothes**jumps out of Topaz's dress* *...and lands in the kitchen and sees all the seafood* *sees headless fish on cutting board* Gasp. *sees octopus tentacles in pot* Gasp! *sees stuffed crabs* GASP! *faints*

* * *

><p>Ethan: So. You think it might be her?<p>

Lapis: Yeah. She wrote that she lost 'er voice earlier, so it could still be her.

Ethan: Oh. _Great._

Lapis: I really think it's 'er. When I know fer sure, I'm gonna marry 'er!

Ethan: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Lapis: What was that?

Ethan: ...Nothing, Highness.

Crystal: Go in, dear, go in! Come on now, don't be shy!

Topaz: *walks in in a gold-colored gown*

Crystal: *proudly* Isn't she beautiful?

Lapis: *jaw drops*

Ethan: ...Mom? Isn't that the dress you always keep stored away? The one you said you accepted Dad's proposal in?

Crystal: Yes, doesn't it suit her?

Ethan: I guess... LAPIS STOP STARING AT HER!

*everyone is seated and Crystal spies on them from behind a curtain with the rest of the maids*

Topaz: *thinks* Jeez, with that guy around, I'll never get the prince to kiss me... Aha! *stares at pipe*

Ethan: ...What?

Topaz: *pulls a pen from out of nowhere and writes on a napkin* Smoking is bad for your health! Watch! *grabs pipe and blows a boatload of smoke into his face*

Ethan: GAH! *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

Lapis: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Crystal: Prince Lapis! It's a miracle! I haven't heard you laugh in days!

Topaz: *grins proudly*

Ethan: Yeah, yeah... Hey, Mom, what's the chef made for dinner?

Crystal: His specialty- stuffed Krabby!

Topaz: *looks terrified* *thinks* Uh-oh. Aqua!

Adamant: Lalala~ I love making stuffed Krabbys~ *chops and debones the fish*

Aquamarine: *looks sick*

Adamant: Now add a little cabbage... Hm? *notices Aquamarine under the cabbage he just grabbed* I missed one? Oh well! First the sauce! *tosses him in* Then the flour! *tosses it on him* Then the stuffing! *stuffs him*

Aquamarine: *spits it out*

Adamant: And then I toss you into a pot of deathly boiling water!

Aquamarine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *scuttles away*

Adamant: Oh? It's alive?

Aquamarine: *dodges attempts to catch him*

Adamant: *eyes blaze uncharacteristically* A challenge, eh? I'll show you! *starts throwing kitchen knives like kunai*

Aquamarine: OH NO! HE REALLY THINKS I'M A KRABBY! *continues scuttling*

Adamant: *picks up shards of broken glass with another knife that has Eno's shed fur on the handle* ADAMANT... BARRAGE!

Aquamarine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *somehow manages to dodge them all*

Adamant: Oh yeah? Take this! *grabs another knife with bandages wrapped around the handle* ZANGETSU!

Aquamarine: GAAAAAAAAH!

Crystal: ...I think I'll go check on what Adamant is up to! *rushes into kitchen* ADAMANT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!

Adamant: Catching a stubborn Krabby!

Crystal: ...? *grabs trays and brings them to the group at the table* Sorry about that!

Ethan: Let's dig in! *pulls off lid*

Topaz: *gasp!*

Aquamarine: Shhh!

Lapis & Ethan: *start arguing*

Topaz: *motions to her own plate*

Aquamarine: *scuttles over*

Topaz: *slams lid down as Lapis turns to her*

Lapis: So whaddya say? Wanna explore the kingdom with me?

Topaz: *nod nod nod*

Ethan: Whatever. Let's eat before this Krabby walks off my- ...plate? *stares at empty plate*

Topaz & Lapis: *shaking in silent laughter*

* * *

><p>Lapis: *in courtyard* Here, Eno! Here boy! *looks up and sees Topaz* *waves*<p>

Topaz: *waves back and closes window*

Aquamarine: This has been the worst day of my life...

Topaz: *bounces on bed*

Aquamarine: Alright! Tomorrow, you bat your eyes, pucker your lips, and make that poor fool kiss you! ...Are you listening to me?

Topaz: *snores*

Aquamarine: *sighs* You're hopeless. *blows out candle and drags blanket onto her with some difficulty* Utterly hopeless. I hope you know that. G'night, kid. Sweet dreams.

*next morning*

Crystal: Goodbye, you two! Be careful out there!

Ethan: LAPIS! ALWAYS MAINTAIN A DISTANCE OF FIFTY FEET!

Lapis: ONE, NO WAY, AND TWO, YA WEREN'T LIKE THIS BEFORE!

Ethan: THAT WAS BEFORE YOU WERE GOING TO KISS HER!

Lapis: Let's just go...

Topaz: *points in a random direction*

Drew: *swims alongside* Have they kissed yet?

Aquamarine: No.

Drew: How 'bout now?

Aquamarine: No.

Drew: Now?

Aquamarine: No.

Drew: Then... now?

Aquamarine: NO.

*in market*

Topaz: *running around looking at stuff*

*at the town square*

Topaz & Lapis: *dancing*

*in the carriage*

Orange: Any kissing yet?

Aquamarine: FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!

Lapis: You wanna try?

Topaz: *dumps all the stuff they bought on his lap and grabs the reins*

Ponytas: *zoom* *head for a cliff*

Lapis: GAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Ponytas: *manage to land on other side*

Topaz: *mouths* THAT WAS AWESOME!

Lapis: Y-Yeah... Sure... Awesome...

*on the lake in a boat*

Orange: Jeez... There's only one day left, and he hasn't made a move! You know what? This calls for vocal romantic stimulation! Ahem. *starts warbling off-key*

Lapis: Someone should put that poor pokemon outta its misery...

Topaz: *sighs and facepalms*

Lyra: *whacks Orange over the head* Idiot! You're making it worse! At this rate, I'll never have my revenge! Aquamarine, compose something! Feraligatr and Feral Sea, round up all the singers in the lake!

Drew: When'd you get here?

Lyra: Just now. Now get going!

Aquamarine: Meep! *picks a blade of grass to conduct with* Percussion!

Duckletts: *start drumming Squirtle*

Aquamarine: Strings!

Kricketune: *start chirping*

Aquamarine: _There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Lapis: Uh... Didja hear somethin'?

Topaz: *shake shake shake*

Lapis: Oh.

Aquamarine: _Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to _

Aquamarine & Johto Dex Holders: _Ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Topaz: *leans forward*

Lapis: *leans backward*

Topaz: *glares*

Lapis: What?

Topaz: *facepalms*

Aquamarine: _Sing with me now _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl_

Lapis: Uh, ya know, you never told me yer name.

Topaz: *deadpan expression*

Lapis: ...Right. No voice. Lemme guess! Is it... Magnesium?

Topaz: *makes a face*

Lapis: Moonstone?

Topaz: *shake shake shake*

Lapis: Ruby?

Topaz: *extreme deadpan expression*

Aquamarine: *twitches* I've had enough. It's Atopazel!

Lapis: Atopazel?

Topaz: *rolls eyes and nods with a 'FINALLY!' expression*

Lapis: Oh, uh... It's a pretty name?

Topaz: *sigh* *leans closer*

Aquamarine: *sighs in relief* _Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

Aquamarine & Dex Holders: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Lyra, Feraligatr, & Feral Sea: *whispering* Kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her!

Orange, Aquamarine, & Drew: Kiss her!

Feral Sea: *suddenly terrified* A... A...

Lyra: Gah! Hold it, girl!

Feral Sea: AAACHOO!

Topaz & Lapis: *fall out of boat*

Lyra, Feraligatr, Orange, Aquamarine, & Drew: *facepalm*

Feral Sea: Sorry, guys...

Lyra: If nothing's happening, I'm going back to my cave. If he doesn't kiss her by noon tomorrow, I swear I'm gonna shove their heads together! Bye!

*in her cave*

Lyra: OH NO! THE SEASHELL IS GONE!

Feraligatr: WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU ALWAYS HAD IT WITH YOU!

Lyra: The spell disintegrates if the payment is within ten feet of the owner before the last few hours, and I really wanted to see how things were going!

*some distance away, Rosa is laughing maniacally in Topaz's voice*

* * *

><p>Rosa: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...<p>

Lapis: *eyes lose focus*

* * *

><p>Orange: ATOPAZEL AQUA ATOPAZEL AQUA ATOPAZEL AQUA!<p>

Aquamarine: Huh...?

Orange: Congrats! I heard the prince is getting married! Atopazel, you little rascal, I knew you could do it!

Topaz: *blinks for a few minutes* *lets out a high-pitched squeal*

Orange: *winces* Oh yeah, Ly said she can squeal, too...

Topaz: *zooms out of room but stops at the stairs when she sees Lapis and Rosa*

Lapis: *robotically* We- want- to- be- married- immediately-.

Crystal: *near tears* I can't believe you! Prince or not, you toyed with poor Atopazel's heart! Ethan, pack your bags! We're moving to the Sinnoh kingdom where your father's working!

Lapis: The- wedding- ship- will- depart- at- sundown-.

Topaz: *storms back up to room* *thinks* If that's how your gonna play, princey, then so will I! I'm not giving up! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M NOT GIVING UP! ORANGE! ROUND UP ALL THE BIRD POKEMON! WE'VE GOT A WEDDING TO CRASH AT SUNDOWN!

Orange: Um, Atopazel, I can't read your mind...

Topaz: *scribbles it onto the wall in red paint*

Orange: Um, Atopazel, that paint looks like blood...

*the ship is departing*

Topaz: *clinging to the side of the ship with an evil grin*

Orange: *hiding in the trees with a legion of bird pokemon*

Eno: *growls at Rosa*

Rosa: *kicks him in the face*

'Old Man': Do you, Prince Lapis Lazuli, pledge to love, cherish, and honor Rosa in sickness and in health, and take her as your lawfully wedded wife?

Lapis: I- do-.

'Old Man': And do you, Rosa...

Topaz: *gives signal*

Orange: WE DO THIS FOR ATOPAZEL! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! *bird pokemon attack*

Topaz: *silently yells* *charges at Rosa with pool cue raised*

Lyra: FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL! _RA TILT!_

Rosa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyra: AHA! I KNEW SHE WAS A MONSTER!

Aquamarine: Uh, Ly, I'm pretty sure it was the Fireballs, not the Ra Tilt...

Ethan: *throws off priest costume* Ha! LAPIS! I MAY NOT APPROVE OF YOU AND MY SIS BECOMING A COUPLE, BUT I WON'T LET YOU BREAK HER HEART! _FOR TOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!_

Rosa: *a bird pokemon poops on her head* AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Topaz: *grabs necklace and tugs on it*

Rosa: NO! *grabs it*

Lyra: That little brat! She stole my property! Get 'er, Topaz!

Eno: *bites Rosa's rear* CHOMP!

Rosa: GAH! *releases necklace*

Topaz: *breaks it*

Lyra: ATOPAZEL, NO!

Lapis: *returns to normal* Atopazel...? Atopazel, I... I've been a fool...

Topaz: *slaps him* Darn right, you've been! Do you know how frustrated I was?! I was like, 'Hello, the one who saved you and you're in love with is right here!' But you were too gosh darn stupid to listen! What's wrong with you?!

Lapis: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Look, Atopazel, I'm sorry-

Topaz: *finishes rant* -and you'd better be glad that I'm still in love with- oh!

Lyra: This is what I was worried about...

Lapis: What?! What's wrong with 'er?!

Lyra: She got her voice back before the promised time! The spell is broken! But there's still time! Go kiss her before the sun sets!

Rosa: HAH! TOO LATE! THE SUN'S ALREADY SET!

Topaz: *tail finishes forming* OH, COME ON! WHAT A RIP-OFF!

Lyra: I warned you, you fool!

Rosa: HAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA! NOW I SHALL MARRY THE PRINCE!

Lapis: No way!

Rosa: IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL! I WILL KILL ATOPAZEL!

Topaz: NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU'RE NOT!

Lyra: I'M GONNA ENJOY HELPING TO TAKE YOU DOWN! DIBS ON THE FIRST SHOT! _DIGGER VOLT!_

*ship explodes, and everyone gets blown to the beach*

*one short, anti-climatic fight later*

Topaz: That was too easy.

Lyra: She couldn't even back up her bark.

Topaz: Doesn't this mean I'm your unpaid servant for thirty-three years?

Lyra: The fighting cleared my head. I figured out a loophole. I order you to marry the prince and live your life!

Topaz: You've got yourself a deal, boss! ...Do I have to give you my firstborn child?

Lyra: Oh, please. I'd never be able to deal with any brat of yours. Keep it.

Topaz: Awesome! Now... *turns on rock to stare at Lapis* I'd need to be human to marry him...

Lyra: Good point. And the container was broken, so I can't turn you human...

Garnet: But _I_ can.

Lyra: Garnetriton?!

Topaz: Dad?!

Garnet: I'm going to miss her, mysteriously enough. Atopazel, don't drive that poor fool insane. *points trident*

Topaz: *is turned human* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Lapis: Ungh... *wakes up* Wha...

Topaz: *runs over to him*

Lapis & Topaz: *insert True Love's KissTM here*

*curtains close*

*curtains open*

Lapis & Topaz: *now in wedding outfits*

Eno: Tyen! *licks both of them*

Crystal: Sniffle... Waaaaah! I'm so happyyyyyy! *uses Ethan's necktie as a handkerchief*

Ethan: If he hurts her, he's dead... And you're making my clothes soaked, Mom!

Garnet: *smiling. _Smiling._*

Amethyst: Atopazel, you look fabulous!

Alabaster: Goodbye!

Akai: We'll miss you!

Lustrous: Make sure to write, okay?

Adrina: And like Dad said, don't drive the poor guy insane.

Turquoise: I wish you two a happy life together!

Topaz: Aw, thanks, guys! *hugs Drew* I don't know what you did to help, but you got me that statue, so thanks! You're the best!

Drew: Atopazel... I can't... breathe... on... land...

Topaz: Oops. And thanks for all your help for the past nine years, Orange!

Orange: You're welcome!

Lyra: Hey, Orange! The nine years are up!

Orange: You mean...

Lyra: That's right!

Orange: *turns into a merman* YIPPEEEEE! I'M ME AGAIN!

Turquoise: ORANGE?!

Aquamarine: *sitting on cake and smiling as he hugs Topaz and Lapis figurines* I feel like a proud papa for some reason...

Adamant: There you are, Krabby! *smiles and raises knife*

Aquamarine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *zooms off cake*

Adamant: Heeeeeeeeeeere, Krabby Krabby!

Aquamarine: *slices rope*

Adamant: *is knocked out by falling beam- don't worry, it's not that bad*

Aquamarine: *jumps over side* AHA! I HAVE VANQUISHED YOU, CHEF! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY MOM, MY DAD, MY CRAZY SISTER, MY SURPRISINGLY MANIPULATIVE FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW, AND MY INCREDIBLY FUTURE BROTHER-IN-LAW WHO I SHOULD_ HOPE_ WILL BE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW OR HIS SURPRISINGLY MANIPULATIVE SISTER WILL DEAL WITH HIM!

Orange: Who's he talking about?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Gray: THE END!

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Topaz said cheerfully. "Particularly the part where I slap you."<p>

Lapis inched away. "Hope that won't become a habit."

"Relax," the girl chuckled. "And to celebrate, let's get lunch at that cafe in Vermillion! Last one there has to pay!" Then she zoomed off on her skateboard.

"NO FAIR! YA GOT A HEADSTART, CHEATER!"

**Petal: This took me less than a week to complete. Impressive, for me. You'd be amazed at how much time Spring Break gives me.**

**Topaz: Hope you enjoyed! I sure did! Particularly-**

**Lapis: -the slapping part, ya said that already.**

**Topaz: I was **_**going**_** to say the kissing part, but-**

**Ethan: THAT'S IT, LAPIS! YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Lyra: HOLD IT! THAT'S MY ANIME BUDDY YOU'RE ATTACKING! I WON'T LET YOU!**

**Aquamarine: HOW COME I'M THE ONE GETTING HIT?!**

**Petal: This is rather hectic. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Aquastiltskin

**Petal: Okay, second to last play! I tried uploading a cover image...**

**Orange: I don't see one here.**

**Petal: That's because the stupid website said it wasn't a proper image file!**

**Orange: Must be tough...**

**Petal: Yep. I don't own Pokemon or xxxHolic from which I took the whole 'Hitsuzen' and wish thing! If you wanna know who the mentioned 'Rock-Face' is, read my story Cinderlina!**

The gang was discussing names when the door burst open.

"Please direct your attention," Petal said dramatically, "to the board!"

Already used to her eccentricity and habit of random entrances, they did as they were told, curious to see what they were performing this time.

_Play: Rumpelstiltskin_

_King: Garnet Maple_

_Miller: Orange Ketchum_

_Miller's Sister: Akai Ketchum_

_Rumpelstiltskin: Aquamarine Oak_

_Soldier: Grisseo the Darkrai Boy_

_Narrator: Topaz Hibiki_

"Wait, doesn't the king only marry the girl who spins straw into gold because she can make him rich?" Amethyst asked.

Turquoise smirked. "My dear Amethyst, who do you think helped to write the script? The couple will _not_ be for money."

"Enough small-talk; let's do this!" Topaz declared. "This is my last chance to narrate!"

* * *

><p>*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*<p>

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Yellow: Welcome to PokeSpe GX Theatre's ninth production, Aquastiltskin!

Red: Don't be alarmed if the stage splits apart!

Ruby: Enjoy the show!

Sapphire: And don't throw Tamato Berries.

Topaz: Once upon a time, the miller and the farmer were having a boasting contest.

Orange: My sister is the sweetest girl in the village!

Ethan: Oh yeah? Mine has mad narrator skillz!

Orange: Well, um... MY SISTER CAN SPIN STRAW INTO GOLD!

Topaz: The king was immediately informed of this, and he visited the mill.

Garnet: Are you the girl who spins straw into gold.

Akai: Um, I don't-

Orange: Yeah! She is! She can! *whispers to her* If you don't, I'll be put to death for lying! Just play along!

Akai: Okay... Yes, I can spin straw into gold.

Garnet: Jolly good. *leaves*

Lyra: GARNET! *hits him with bunny slipper* GET BACK THERE AND TAKE HER TO THE CASTLE!

Garnet: ...Please accompany me to the castle.

Akai: But...

Garnet: I am going to see if what you say is true.

Orange: Wait! I-!

Lyra: SCRIPT!

Orange: *wilt*

Akai: I'll be fine, big brother!

Topaz: Once at the castle, King Garnet led her to a room full of straw.

Garnet: Are there any special conditions before you can spin the straw.

Akai: Um... A full moon and a gold amulet?

Garnet: There's one tonight, and we have a gold amulet in the storeroom. Spin all the straw in this room to gold. If you do, I will grant you a title and an estate, and you and your brother may live in comfort for the rest of your lives, provided you use your power to help the kingdom. If you don't-

Akai: Eek! I'm on it! *scurries into room & slams door shut*

Garnet: -I will grant you leave to return to your family, but you will have to pay a fine. I wonder if she heard me...

Akai: *sobbing* Sniffle... I can't... Hiccup!... spin straw into gold... Sob!... And now me and big brother are gonna be executed! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

Aquamarine: Um, miss?

Akai: Sniff... What? Who are you?

Aquamarine: You can call me Aquasiltskin if you'd like. Anyway, I was just passing by, and I heard what you were saying. I can spin straw into gold...

Akai: You can?! That's such a coincidence that you were passing by just then!

Aquamarine: There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. There is only 'Hitsuzen'. Now, you have to pay me with something equal to the wish being granted.

Akai: Um... I don't have much... How about this necklace? It's a memento of my mother...

Aquamarine: That'll do. *starts spinning straw into gold* Okay, done. Bye.

Akai: Goodbye! Thank you!

Topaz: The next morning, the king went to survey the work.

Garnet: I had no idea it would actually be true. Good job. You may go anywhere in the castle and spend your time at leisure until the next full moon.

Topaz: And so she did as he said. She familiarized herself with the castle and its servants, and she enjoyed life there. She wrote often to her older brother, and though she longed to tell him of the weirdo who spun straw into gold, the letter might be checked and reported to the king- there was no chance she was gonna write down self-incriminating evidence. However, the full moon eventually arrived.

Akai: Sniffle... I'm gonna die for sure this time...

Aquamarine: Hi. Hitsuzen and all that stuff again. *sighs* Why am _I_ the bad guy...?

Akai: I... I can give you my jacket! This was my father's, and it's a memento of him.

Aquamarine: That should work. *spins straw into gold* Bye.

Akai: Thank you again! Goodbye!

Topaz: The next morning, the king once again went to survey the work.

Garnet: This is amazing. *moves to pat Akai on the shoulder*

Akai: *flinches away*

Garnet: You act as though I'm going to kill you...

Akai: But... if I don't spin the straw... you will...

Garnet: No, I won't. I will simply send you home and charge your brother a fine for lying to the king. If the lie is not something that would endanger the kingdom or myself, then it is not punishable by death.

Akai: Oh... Phew...

Topaz: Armed with the knowledge that the king wouldn't kill her or her brother, Akai grew close to him, and soon, they fell in love. Then the third day came.

Garnet: Akai, my advisors say that if you can make the straw into gold just once more, they will allow me to change the law so that royalty can marry commoners.

Akai: Then I'll make sure the straw is turned into gold!

Garnet: Yes. Good luck.

Akai: Oh, dear... I hope that strange boy appears again...

Aquamarine: T^T I don't like being called strange...

Akai: Oh! I'm sorry!

Aquamarine: It's okay. I just need the price paid.

Akai: *searches around for something* AH! *picks a straw ponytail holder out of her hair* This is a memento of my brother- he gave it to me before he saw me off.

Aquamarine: Sorry, but he's still alive. Not precious enough. The rules say I need to ask you for your firstborn child.

Akai: I... I... I'll... I'll do it!

Aquamarine: Okay. *spins straw into Gold* I took the liberty of making it in the likeness of the father of the duchess. Bye.

Akai: Goodbye...

Topaz: The next day, the king and the miller's sister were wed. They lived a happy life, and the queen bore a son.

Akai: *holds up plushie that's supposed to be the son* Shall we name him Ruby Red, after our fathers?

Garnet: Yes, we shall.

Aquamarine: *falls through ceiling* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Akai: Er... Are you okay?

Aquamarine: Eurgh... No worries, future sis-in-law... Anyway, I'm here for the kid.

Akai: But... But...

Aquamarine: Hakuna matata! The rules also say that I can give you a three-day period to guess my name, and if you do, you get to keep everything I took!

Akai: How wonderful! Your name is Aquastiltskin!

Aquamarine: No, that's an alias.

Akai: Then is it Water?

Aquamarine: No.

Akai: Kahaku?

Aquamarine: No. That was your last guess for the day. See you tomorrow!

Topaz: The queen was troubled. She didn't want to give up her super-adorable newborn, so she deployed all the kingdom's ninja spies to find out the strange man's name, from the lowest-ranking gennin to the captain of the Darkrai Black Ops. The next day, she hazarded a few more guesses.

Akai: Is your name Gary?

Aquamarine: Of course not!

Akai: Is your name Syaoran?

Aquamarine: Um, no.

Akai: Is your name Sasuke?

Aquamarine: Definitely not.

Topaz: And so the search continued that night. The captain of the Darkrai Black Ops. was searching for the name.

Grisseo: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaarkraaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! ANY DARKRAIS HERE?!

Lyra: *hits him with a bunny slipper* SCRIPT OR YOU GET NO FOOD!

Grisseo: Yikes! For the chow! Er-hem. What could that weird guy's name be?

Topaz: Luckily for the captain, the weird guy's sister was paying him a visit.

Turquoise: How's life as a fairy godfather-in-training treating you?

Aquamarine: Well, the powers are cool, but I'm in the middle of the 'doing things for a price' unit, so I hafta take the queen's child from her if she can't guess my name...

Turquoise: So just let it slip.

Aquamarine: ...How you got to be a full-fledged fairy godmother is beyond me. Didn't you even read the rules section of the manual?

Turquoise: What manual?

Aquamarine: ...Never mind...

Turquoise: Well, don't think too hard on it... *pauses dramatically* ...Aquamarine Samuel Oak.

Aquamarine: There's a guy from the queen around here, isn't there.

Turquoise: Why, whatever gave you that idea?

Aquamarine: I'm never gonna graduate from fairy academy...

Topaz: The ninja captain immediately reported back to the royal family, who were at that moment putting the former king's hat and baby clothes_ for girls_ designed by the crown princess on the young prince to take pictures to show to everyone when he was older.

Grisseo: HEY BIG CHEESES! I WANT CHOW!

Lyra: *hits him with bunny slipper* SCRIPT!

Grisseo: Ow... I'm hungry... I found out the weird guy's name!

Akai: Really?!

Grisseo: Uh-huh!

Akai: What is it?!

Garnet: Wait for it...

Grisseo: Um... I can't remember!

Garnet: Ta-da.

Topaz: Unfortunately for the royal family, the captain couldn't remember people's names to save his life. Considering the king's child was on the line here, the phrase was shown a whole new meaning.

Lyra: Oh, fer goodness... LEMME DEAL WITH THIS!

Topaz: Fortunately for the royal family, the _actual_ captain had just returned from a diplomatic mission dealing with the samurai from the next kingdom over.

Lyra: Hey, the guy has spiky hair and blue eyes, right?

Akai: Y-Yes...

Lyra: Oh, that's Aquamarine.

Garnet: Explain how you know this.

Lyra: Before I became a ninja, I tried my hand at fairy godmother-ing. I met his older sister at the academy, and I spent one of my vacations with them.

Grisseo: Ha! You were a fairy!

Lyra: *punch*

Akai: So why aren't you a fairy godmother instead of a ninja?

Lyra: They kicked me out! How could they kick me out and not rock-face?! _Rock-face! _His attitude was as bad as mine, _and_ he got the order wrong on purpose during his first try for his assessment! In fact, he almost didn't show up! *starts ranting*

Aquamarine: I'm here! Sorry I'm late! *does double-take* Lyra?!

Lyra: *takes no notice of him & continues ranting*

Akai: Your name is Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: ...Did Lyra tell you that?

Garnet: If no one tells, no one will know. *_SHA-SHING_ goes his sharp, shiny sword*

Aquamarine: Er, uh, yeah! So now you can keep your kid! Bye! *runs away from Garnet's sharp, shiny sword*

Topaz: And they all lived happily ever after. Aquamarine graduated fairy academy, Lyra ended up becoming young Ruby Red's ninja godmother, and Grisseo was fired from the Darkrai Black Ops. squad. The end!

* * *

><p>"We did it! And the stage didn't even split once!" Akai exclaimed delightedly.<p>

Garnet nodded in agreement, swinging his sharp, shiny sword.

Aquamarine backed away. "Yeah, so... you guys can go do whatever, and I'll be outside _away _from Garnet's sword that is apparently not a prop. Bye..." Then he skedaddled, fearful that he'd be accidentally skewered.

**Petal: The end. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME, EVERYONE!**

**Garnet: *still waving sword around*  
><strong>

**Aquamarine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Akai: *sweatdrop* Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Backwards Tale (Finale)

**Petal: This is the last chapter, everyone!**

**Ethan: What?!**

**Lyra: Finally.**

**Petal: But don't worry! I fully intend to write actual stories about you guys someday!**

**Ethan: Yay!**

**Lyra: Darn it.**

**Petal: But I still don't own PokeSpe.**

**Ethan: Aw...**

**Lyra: Phew.**

**Petal: But I do hate Mangaverse Lisia!**

**Ethan: Really?**

**Lyra: Hear, hear.**

**Amethyst: She gives the Lisia you put in this story a bad name!**

**Petal: Aaaaaand- I don't own Elemental Gelade, Tegami Bachi, Inazuma Eleven, Digimon Adventure Tri which was supposed to come out back in spring, or any of the spells that are used in here. The spells and the Lord of Nightmares are property of Hajime Kanzaka. And the witches' chants are property of Shakespeare.**

When the second generation Dex Holders arrived at the theater the next day, they found all the Cubchoo decorations taken down and packed into boxes.

"What's going on, Petal?" Turquoise demanded. "Why the lack of decor?"

"Because we're closing down the theater, Quoise," Petal answered. "I'm selling it to a professional troupe. This is the last play."

The SGDH were having mixed feelings. Most of them had wanted the whole mess to be over with, but now that it was, they were going to miss it. It was the most time they had all spent together. Orange and Ethan, though they got along most of the time, didn't get together that often. Akai and Garnet, though they had feelings for each other, didn't get to see much of each other. Turquoise and Alabaster, though they both loved romantic movies and such, didn't get to squeal about them together very often. Lyra, Lapis, and Garnet, though they shared a love of anime, only met up for anime marathons every few months. Topaz and Lapis didn't get many excuses to visit each other. And this is getting long and boring.

"AND SINCE THIS IS THE LAST ONE, LET'S GO OUT WITH A BANG!" Petal bellowed. "AND TO GET THAT BANG, WE'RE BRINGING BACK SOME OLD FRIENDS OF OURS! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I BRING YOU ALPHA, BETA, GAMMA, DELTA, OMEGA, AND GRISSEO!"

"I'M BAC! Oh, sorry, I've been gone so long I forgot how to spell 'back'. Anyway, I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN A PASS INTO THE POKEMON LEAGUE! emoticons: :) :D :P XD XP X) "

"...Cubby, do you want that Butterfree over there for a pet?"

"PSYCHO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST! HOW DARE YOU BOTHER ME WITH FANFICTION!"

"This play will probbly be flamed... And I'll probbly make a bunch of spelling errers."

"I'LL INVALIDATE THAT PASS EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"HAIL THE DARKRAI, GET THE CHOW!"

"As you can see, they haven't changed," Petal grinned.

Ethan ran at Grisseo. "GRISSEO! BEST BUDDY! YOU'RE BACK!

_Play: A Totally Backwards Tale_

"I wrote it myself," Petal said proudly. "It's a romantic comedy with tons of fourth wall breaks and a really stupid plot. And by romantic comedy, I mean that there are pairings and really lame attempted funny stuff happens, particularly to the couples. At least, that's the plan."

All the SGDH (except Turquoise, Amethyst, Adamant, and Alabaster) sweatdropped and had a deep sense of foreboding. This was _not_ gonna be pretty.

_Super Villain Mastermind: Lyra Gin_

_Prince: Ethan Hibiki_

_Princess: Jessebelle_

"GAAAAH! SHE'S WORSE THAN ROSA WHO ACTUALLY TURNED OUT TO BE A GOOD PERSON WHO WAS OBSESSED WITH FINDING BAD GUYS THE SAME WAY HER DAD DID!" the male SGDH screamed. "AND SHE'S ONE OF THE SCARIEST CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME!"

_Swordsman/Bard: Orange Ketchum_

_Witch #1: Akai Ketchum_

_Sorceress: Turquoise Oak_

_Witch #2: Topaz Hibiki_

_Knight: Garnet Maple_

_Bandit King: Lapis Lazuli Maple_

_Duchess-who-wishes-to-do-away-with-the-princess: Amethyst Maple_

_Innkeepers: Adamant Kiko-Berlitz & Lustrous Barry_

_Super Villain Mage: Gray Touya_

_Witch #3: Alabaster Touya_

_Head Minion: Adrina Erun_

_Minion #1: Aquamarine Oak_

_Minion #2: Drew Mitsuru_

_Farmer #1: Alpha_

_Farmer #2: Omega_

_Farmer #3: Gamma_

_Farmer #4: Beta_

_Farmer #5: Delta_

_Farmer #6: Grisseo_

_Narrator: The Authoress_

"The authoress?" Orange asked confusedly.

Petal nodded. "Yup. For only the finest fourth wall breaking experience! Now let's get this party STARTED!"

"PSYCHO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

"YOU HURT CUBBY! DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POKEMON LEAGUE PASS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CHOW!"

"HA HA HA!"

"...This play will probbly be a flopp..."

The SGDH sweatdropped. "For once, we agree..."

*Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening music starts*

_Chillin' out with the crew at the clubhouse_

_Finding trouble, never working too hard,_

_Well in a battle I never knew this,_

_Some things you gotta learn in this,_

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

_We'll take 'em on together._

_Right now, let's go!_

_PokeSpe GX! Generation Next!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_We'll win the battle and become the champs_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_We'll win the battle somehow...yeah!_

_PokeSpe GX!_

_Battle on, get your battle on!_

_Come on, you better fight your pokemon right!_

_Come on and get your battle on!_

Orange: Hello!

Turquoise: And welcome-

Aquamarine: -to-

Akai: -PokeSpe-

Topaz: -GX-

Ethan: -Theatre!

Lyra: This-

Lapis: -'ll-

Garnet: -likely-

Amethyst: -be-

Drew: -our-

Adamant: *munch* -final-

Lustrous: -and-

Alabaster: -MOST-

Gray: -ORIGINAL-

Adrina: -play.

Orange, Turquoise, Aquamarine, Akai, Topaz, Ethan, Lyra, Lapis, Garnet, Amethyst, Drew, Adamant, Lustrous, Alabaster, Gray & Adrina: We hope you enjoy!

All: _**O welcome to the kingdom Konton no Tochi**_

_**Where people grow fat on not cupcakes but mochi**_

_**They follow the mother of all darkness, who shines golden in the Sea of Chaos**_

_**From which their name is taken and they like the colors of Haos**_

_**The golden lord, the Lord of Nightmares**_

_**Whom a farmer mistakes for Darkrai, and so a female mage glares**_

_**Fair is foul and foul is fair**_

_**And the good guys lurk in secret lairs**_

_**The evil mages befriend the royals**_

_**The heroes aren't to their kingdom loyal**_

_**Basically, these things are backwards**_

_**Where good is bad and bad gets rewards**_

_**They're not really good, and they're not really bad**_

_**They're opposites of one another, and it isn't just a fad**_

_**The knights might wear robes and the wizards might wear chain mail**_

_**But that's another story, so let's move on with this tale!**_

**Once upon a time, in a faraway land known as Edel Garden-**

Lyra: THIS ISN'T ELEMENTAL GELADE!

**...Hmph. Once upon a time, in a faraway land known as Amberground-**

Lyra: THIS ISN'T TEGAMI BACHI, EITHER!

**FINE. In a faraway land known as Konton no Tochi, there lived a prince-**

Ethan: No... more... lessons... Must... escape... and go... to game corner...

**-a so-called 'evil' female mage-**

Lyra: THERE HE IS, GUARDS! I FOUND HIM!

Ethan: WHYYYYYY, LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lyra: That's for cheating during our last go match.

**-who was oddly friends with the prince, a swordsman who doubled as a bard-**

Orange: *very off-key* OHHH, ONCE UPON A TIME IN A LAND FAR AWAY, I LEFT MY LOVE AND SHE HAD TO SAY-

Gamma: YOU'RE A TERRIBLE SINGER! PSYCHO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!

Orange: GAH! *runs away* Tough crowd!

**-a sorceress-**

Turquoise: Hey, Orange! Having trouble?

Orange: YEAH!

Turquoise: I'll fix that! *grabs him by his cape* RAY WING!

**-a bandit king-**

Turquoise: Look, there's the Wolf's Fangs!

Orange: YO, LAPIS!

Lapis: HI, GUYS! COME LOOKIT THIS HAUL WE GOT FROM TAIKUTSU NO TOCHI!

Turquoise: Wow! For a boring land, they sure have great stuff!

**-his brother, a knight-**

Garnet: Hmph. *glares at air* Why did he have to run away to take over Ma's old bandit gang...

**-their sister, a duchess in Taikutsu no Tochi-**

Amethyst: *sigh* I know Konton no Tochi is a bit barbaric, but it would still be better than _this_ place... Oh, Pop, why couldn't you have come from there!

**-three witches-**

Akai: I got the newt eyes!

Topaz: Awesome! Now we can curse the princess of Taikutsu no Tochi!

Alabaster: *eyes blaze* Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!

**-the mage brother of one of the witches-**

Gray: KYUREM, I SUMMON THEE!

*krackle krackle fizz pop*

Gray: ...What's this? *pokes chibi Kyurem plushie*

**-the female mage's head minion-**

Adrina: Alright, everyone, today we're going to nab the orihalcon statue that the Wolf's Fangs have for the boss!

**-her other minions-**

Aquamarine: What?! Why?!

Adrina: 'Cause it might have a Philosopher's Stone inside!

Drew: What's that?

Adrina: It's a piece of the staff that holds up the world according to the teachings of Slayers! And while we're at it, we should try to find a Claire Bible manuscript as well!

**-a pair of innkeepers in Konton no Tochi-**

Lustrous: Ad! No, Adamant, LESS EATING, MORE COOKING! WE'VE GOT A BOATLOAD OF HUNGRY LODGERS TO FEED!

Adamant: Yes'm! *munch*

**-six farmers in the area-**

Alpha: IMMA GROW MORE CROPS THAN YOU! *50 foot tall cornstalk appears*

Omega: NO, IMMA GROW MORE CROPS! *50 foot and one millimeter tall cornstalk appears*

Alpha: NOOOO!

Beta: Cubby, did you say you wanted corn?! *Sha-shing!* *5000 mile tall cornstalk appears*

Gamma: I HATE CORN! PSYCHO BOOOOOOOOOOST! *blows holes in the ground everywhere but the cornstalks remain standing*

Delta: If I plant korn, it probbly wont groe... but if I dont, it'll rot and mold mie howse... Gamma was nice enough to make a hole for it... gess I'm planting it... *plants Droopy Corn*

Grisseo: DARKRAI! FEAST UPON THE CORN I, YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT, OFFER YOU! GRANT US GOOD CROPS THIS YEAR!

Townsfolk: GRISSEO! GIVE BACK OUR CORN!

**-and a prissy little princess who was determined to marry Prince Ethan wil Heart Konton III.**

Jessebelle: OHOHOHOHOHO! I WILL MARRY HIM! HE CAN'T ESCAPE ME FOREVER!

**Um, dude. He can. He's got a super powerful mage on his side, provided he gives her anime box sets every month. Anyway, the princess decided to kidnap the prince.**

Jessebelle: I know! I'll kidnap him!

**I already said that! **

Jessebelle: SEBASTION, CAPTURE THAT PRINCE!

Anime Sebastion: Yes, Princess Jessebelle!

**...What the wha? Are all butlers named Sebastion or something? So! The prince was kidnapped.**

Random Guard Extra: LADY LYRA! LADY LYRA!

Lyra: *clicks pause button* What is it? Can't you see I'm watching Digimon Tri?

RGE: Um, yes, m'lady, but Prince Ethan has been kidnapped!

Lyra: So?

RGE: ...Aren't you gonna rescue him?

Lyra: Why would I? He can get out of this mess himself.

RGE: But he's been kidnapped by Princess Jessebelle!

Lyra: WHAT?! THAT HARPY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?! *grabs travel pack* I'M GOING TO RESCUE HIM! DON'T LET THE KINGDOM FALL INTO ORDERLY CHAOS WHILE I'M GONE! *skedaddless*

RGE: ...Does that mean it's in chaotic order? *looks out window. It's chaotic, but no one's getting hurt* ...How is that even possible?

**And so 'Lady Lyra' the female mage went on her merry way.**

Lyra: Hn... I'm gonna need help against JB... Minions! Assemble!

Adrina: *instantly appears & drops to one knee* Yes, my lady?

Black & Aquamarine: *appear a little later & collapse on the ground* Yeah, Boss Lady...?

Lapis: LY?! *detatches his jaws from Adrina's hat*

Lyra: Lapis, is that you?!

Lapis: Yer lookin' well!

Lyra: So are you!

Lapis & Lyra: Blab! Blah! Blargh!

Lapis: So yer sayin' yer goin' ta rescue Eth' from that harpy, Princess Jessebelle?!

Lyra: Yes! I will undoubtedly need companions on the journey! Care to join me?

Lapis: Ya kin betcher Slayers DVD box sets I wanna go!

Aquamarine: How did he get that from 'blab blah blargh'...?

Adrina: Plot convenience.

Aquamarine: What-

Adrina: Plot convenience.

Aquamarine: Yes ma'am...

Lyra: OKAY! ON OUR MERRY WAY TO LAPIS'S CAMP WHERE ORANGE AND BIG SIS ARE STAYING!

Aquamarine: How-

Adrina: Plot convenience.

**In the meantime, Princess Jessebelle was gathering her own forces...**

Jessebelle: You are the six famed farmers of Konton no Tochi?

Alpha: You can bet your Pokemon League pass! I'm Alpha!

Omega: I'll do your job if you don't let Alpha into the Pokemon League! I'm Omega!

Gamma: I DON'T DO NO ONE'S DIRTY WORK! PSYCHO BOOST!

Beta: You like this place? Okay. I HEARBY DECLARE THIS CASTLE THE PROPERTY OF CUBBY! ANYONE WHO DISAGREES FACES MY MEGA ARCEUS!

Delta: We'l probbly fale... And then we'l bee arested...

Grisseo: I WILL HELP YOU IF YOU GIMME CHOW AND BUILD A SHRINE TO DARKRAI!

Alpha, Omega, & Grisseo: FOR THE CHOW!

Jessebelle: OOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO! I've captured Prince Ethan wil Heart Konton III of the kingdom Konton no Tochi! His pet mage will definitely come to take him back! See to it that she doesn't! *sweeps off*

Alpha: Will she give me a Pokemon League pass if I do what she says?

Grisseo: FORGET THE PASS! THE CHOW! _THE CHOW!_

**Meanwhile, the merry band of adventurers were increasing their party.**

Lyra: *charges at Orange* WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BIG SIS?!

Turquoise: Stand down, Lyra! He didn't kidnap me!

Lyra: Yes, big sis!

Aquamarine: *trying to make himself scarce*

Turquoise: Aqua, that you?! C'mere, li'l bro!

Aquamarine: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- I mean, uh, hi, big sis!

Lyra: To the point! We're on a journey to save Prince Ethan of the land from the clutches of Princess Jessebelle of Taikutsu no Tochi! Care to join us?

Orange: Count us in!

Lyra: *death glare* Did I ask you, Swordsman With the Intelligence of Slime?

Adrina: Phrase property of whoever wrote the Slayers Evolution-R episodes.

Turquoise: Awww, don't be mean to Orange, Ly!

Lyra: Yes, big sis! How do you do, Orange? My name is Lyra! Pleased to meet you!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

**Isn't it amazing how Turquoise has such control over her?**

Everyone: *nod nod*

Turquoise: That's better. Now, his answer still stands- onwards to our destination!

Everyone: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _When was she put in charge here...?_

_**When Lyra was put in charge of the whole expedition.**_

Everyone: _Ohhhhhhh. Makes sense._

Lyra: WHAT ARE YOU ALL WHISPERING ABOUT?!

Everyone: NOTHING!

**They continued on to a dense jungle.**

Turquoise: Aaargh- the humidity's making my hair frizz.

Lyra: *performs some kinda anti-humidity spell*

Orange: *swats a mosquito* Uh, so, Lyra, why are we here?

Lyra: A mage I play Gobstones (Adrina: Game property of J.K. Rowling!) with from time to time lives here. We'll hear him before we see him.

Lapis: *swings towards group from ahead* INCOMING!

Aquamarine: When did you-?

?: AHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone except Lyra & Adrina: HUH?!

**HUH?! Wait- I'm the authoress! I know who this is!**

Aquamarine: How nice for you. WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?!

?: I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE, AND I'M GONNA _WIN! _LOOK OUT, DAD, REIGNING CHAMP! YOU, TOO, ELITE FOUR- IRIS, N, CAITLIN AND GRIMSLEY! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU _ALL!_

Gray: *zooms into the area on a vine. Surprisingly, he's wearing typical mage robes, not leaves* HIYA, LYRA!

Lyra: Hi. Now get down from there and talk to us like a civilized person!

Gray: *releases vine and lands in front of Adrina* Hey, Adri! *turns to Lyra* What's up?

Lyra: *very quickly* Prince Ethan of Konton no Tochi got kidnapped by Princess Jessebelle of Taikutsu no Tochi because she wants him to marry her but he doesn't wish the same so she figured her only hope was kidnapping him and now she's holding him captive and she may or may not have already slipped him a love potion but we're going to try to save him anyway and if he really did drink the potion then I'm gonna beat him up and drag him to the nearest branch of Chaos Apocatheries and get him fixed up!

Gray: ...so you're on a mission to save a kidnapped prince...?

Lyra: No, we're going to kidnap his uncle and hold him hostage. OF COURSE WE'RE ON A MISSION TO SAVE A KIDNAPPED PRINCE! NOW LET'S GO!

Gray: Wait! We need greater forces! We should get my older sister! She's a witch! And when she teams up with two of her friends, she's unbeatable!

Lyra: Meh. Sure.

**So then they went to get his sister the witch. But she was really a very nice person. Honest.**

Alabaster: GRAY! I TOLD YOU TO VISIT LAST WEEK!

Gray: I'm sorry, sis...

Alabaster: *lecture lecture nag nag blah blah blah*

**Okay, so she **_**usually **_**a nice person.**

Aquamarine: Er, hi, Allie...

Alabaster: Aquamarine! How nice to see you again! *hugs him*

Gray: *offended* What, no hug for me?

Alabaster: _You_ made me worry.

Akai: Aquamarine?!

Aquamarine: Akai! Bestest buddy!

Akai & Aquamarine: *double glomp*

Orange: *evil aura*

Aquamarine: ...What's with the baseball bat?

Akai: You don't wanna know...

Orange: STEP. AWAY. FROM. MY. LITTLE. SISTER.

Akai: Hi, big bro!

Orange: Akai! How've ya been? *hugs*

Adrina: Hugs... making... me... sick...

Lyra: What are you, a mazoku?

Topaz: AHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHH! *swings in on a vine* Hiya, all!

Lyra: Your brother got kidnapped by JB.

Topaz: *crashes into a tree* He got kidnapped by a singer?

Lyra: JB as in _**J**_esse_**B**_elle.

Topaz: Oh.

...

Topaz: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING HERE FOR, THEN?! AL! AKA! GET THE CAULDRON! WE'VE GOT A CASTLE TO CRASH!

Akai: Y-Yes!

Alabaster: Should I get our jet-power brooms?

Lyra: NO! *points at Aquamarine* I will _not_ have this guy getting sick all over me because he's afraid of heights!

Aquamarine: Hey! I'm not afraid of heights! ...much!

Lyra: I said no, and I mean no. Lapis! Course of action!

Lapis: We should go get my sibs! My li'l sis ain't the princess's biggest fan, and my bro ain't fond o' the kingdom either!

Lyra: It's settled, then! TO TAIKUTSU NO TOCHI TO ENLIST A DUCHESS AND A KNIGHT!

All: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**And so they continued their journey towards the boring kingdom. Along the way, they stopped at an inn.**

Lyra: TEN ORDERS OF EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!

Lustrous: FINE! Yeesh, adventurers these days... AD! TEN ORDERS OF EVERYTHING!

Adamant: Got it!

Lyra: Now- to the point. We know we're going to recruit a duchess and knight, but what about when we get to the castle?

Orange: I vote that we utilize Plan T!

Akai: Plan T?

Aquamarine: What's that stand for?

Drew: And why don't I have any lines? ...Oops.

Orange: "TAKE 'EM BY STORM!"

Adrina: Property of Fairy Tail.

Lyra: No! We must be subtle! What if she's holding a knife to his neck or something?! One wrong move and **BAM**! ...We have a headless prince!

Lustrous: THE PRINCE HAS BEEN BEHEADED?!

Lyra: Of course! ..._**NOT**_. He's just been kidnapped by Princess Jessebelle of Taikutsu no Tochi. We're on a quest to save him.

Lustrous: Then you can count us in! AD! CLOSE UP SHOP! WE'RE GOING ON A QUEST!

Adamant: We're taking a test? I'll bring fish for the brain!

Lustrous: *whacks him on the head with a paper fan* NOT A TEST! A QUEST!

Lyra: GA HA HA HA HA!

Lustrous & Adamant: *take a bow*

Lyra: Welcome aboard! Now let's get going!

**So they journeyed to Taikutsu no Tochi and visited Duchess Amethyst.**

Amethyst: NO WORDS REQUIRED! I'M JOINING YOU ON THIS FABULOUS QUEST!

Garnet: In that case, as am I.

Lyra: Perfect. TO THE CASTLE!

All: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*story format*

**And so they went to the castle, armed to the teeth. Fireballs and swords in hand, they charged the castle. Well, Orange and Topaz did. They were immediately captured. Luckily, they worked as a diversion, and the remaining party members snuck in through a secret entrance. They broke into groups and stealthily slunk through the hallways. Lapis, Garnet and Amethyst went one way. Drew and Aquamarine accompanied Turquoise to another. Akai and Gray followed Alabaster. Lyra flew solo. Like, literally flew. That way, her footsteps didn't make any noise. She had an internal radar- she headed towards whichever way made her feel more annoyed. In barely any time at all, she had reached a secret underground chamber.**

**Inside that chamber was Ethan.**

**The young prince was bound and gagged right smack-dab in the middle of a magic circle.**

**Jessebelle laughed maniacally.** "OOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! The prince is mine! I will sacrifice him to the monstrous Zoamelgustar!"

**Lyra gave her a strange look.** "Um, are you pretending to be Martina?"

"Property of Hajime Kanzaka!" **came Adrina's muffled voice from somewhere in the castle.**

"DOES IT MATTER?! THE PRINCE IS MINE! THE CEREMONY HAS JUST BEGUN! I WILL SACRIFICE HIM AND RECIEVE A BRAINWASHED VERSION FROM ZOAMELGUSTAR-SAMA! YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" **Jessebelle cackled.**

**Lyra rolled her eyes. **"Imbecile."** Then she calmly walked over to the magic circle and scratched out one of the runes with her staff. **

**All the light faded from the circle. Jessebelle fainted, and Ethan was released from the rope. **"Ly! You saved me!"** he exclaimed, launching himself towards the girl.**

**She sidestepped. He fell to the floor. **"Oww..."

"Glad to see you're okay, idiot. Now let's blow up this joint. EVERYONE EVACUATE!"** Then she grabbed him by his cape and flew out the window where she was joined by everyone else. Being unable to cast the Ray Wing spell (**"Property of Hajime Kanzaka!" **Adrina said.), Orange was clinging to Turquoise with a terrified expression on his face, but Lyra ignored it. **"I'm gonna cast the Dragon Slave!" **she shouted.**

"Property of Hajime Kanzaka again. THIS IS A DRAGON SLAVE WARNING! EVERYONE EVACUATE!" **Adrina yelled.**

**Lyra began to chant.**

_"Darkness beyond twilight_

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the flow of time_

_In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness_

_Let all the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_  
><em>DRAGOOOOOON-! SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"<em>

**BOOM!**

**The kingdom was destroyed, and all was returned to Chaos. Well, not really, but you get the idea. The end!**

*script format*

Jessebelle: NO! IT IS NOT THE END! THIS ISN'T THE KINGDOM; IT'S MY PRIVATE PROPERTY! OUR COUNTRIES ARE GOING TO WAR NOW!

**Oh. Guess not, then.**

Lyra & the other magic-users: *grab non-magic-users and fly back to Konton no Tochi*

Lyra: We need plans of attack and defense!

Ethan: *waves hand dismissively* Just leave it up to me and the castle staff.

Lyra: Hah. If that plan actually works, I'll marry you.

Ethan: *sudden glint in eyes* Really?

Topaz: It's a bet!

Lapis & Amethyst: *wide eyes* A bet! A bet!

Garnet: *in monotone* A bet.

Turquoise: I'm joining the castle staff! And you, Orange?

Orange: Uh, I guess I will...

Akai: *thought process: Lyra marries Ethan. Turquoise is happy. Turquoise is so happy she kisses Orange. Turquoise and Orange get married* I will, too! Aquamarine, you should join as well!

Aquamarine: *thought process: Lyra marries Ethan. Turquoise is happy. Turquoise is so happy she kisses Orange. Turquoise and Orange get married* Sure!

Lyra: Fine. But if you don't win, you'll be forever in my debt, got it?!

Ethan: It's a deal!

Ethan & Lyra: *shake on it*

**Suddenly, the captain of the guard burst into the room!**

Endou: *slams door open* Your highness! We're under attack!

Ethan: I know! Let's get 'em!

All: *charge out the door*

**And so the battle began. Ethan led the troops, his pool cue at ready.**

**He was quickly booted out of the way as the real fighters surged forward.**

**Turquoise Fireball-ed the opposing army, Orange charged in with his sword, and Akai, Alabaster and Topaz poured the disgusting (and possibly poisonous and corrosive) contents of their cauldron on the enemy soldiers, following up by zooming through with their jet-powered brooms and generally causing panic and confusion. Garnet, Lapis and Amethyst had formed a small circle with their backs against each other, Garnet and Lapis fencing with ease and Amethyst using her elaborate hairpins as throwing darts. Garnet and Amethyst also used their sewing needles as acupuncture needles, paralyzing their foes. Lustrous chased her opponents around with her giant paper slapping fan, and Adamant had pulled out an assortment of kitchen knives. Gray yelled in the enemies' ears. Endou smashed the opponents with lead balls shot with his patented 'Megaton Head'. Kidou, the head of the castle's official magic-users (Lyra wasn't a part of the group; she just hung around the castle a lot), summoned his penguin troops to attack Jessebelle's army. Gouenji summoned a fire djinni and used his technique 'Bakunetsu Storm'. Fubuki used his ice magic technique 'Ice Ground' to freeze the opponents, and then he attacked with 'Wolf Legend', in which he channelled a wolf spirit in his body. Someoka summoned a dragon with 'Wyvern Crash', and Kazemaru shot a lead ball in a loop with 'Banana Shoot'. Kabeyama summoned a wall of earth to stop the opposing army, and Kogure stopped the other army's projectiles with his wind magic technqique 'Senpuujin'. The witch Touko summoned lightning with 'The Tower', effectively electrocuting Jessebelle's army, and Tsunami used his water magic technique 'The Typhoon' to break through Taikutsu no Tochi's mages' defense. Tachimukai used 'Mugen the Hand' in which he summoned infinite hands to catch arrows and cannonballs. Cisqua shot with all sorts of artillery, and her sister Merfond was quick to throw her grenades and bombs. Cou, Rowen and Achaea teamed up with Ren, Kuea and Jeen respectively to use combination magic techniques. Meanwhile, the maids of the castle set on the other army with a vengeance, attacking with brooms, kitchen knives, and all sorts of cleaning and cooking items, a terrifying wok among them.**

**In ten minutes, Konton no Tochi's small army had thoroughly trounced Taikutsu no Tochi's larger one.**

Ethan: Ly! We won!

Lyra: *eye twitches* What... How...

Ethan: Oh, that's easy. Really strong friends, some soccer players in an AU, two walking explosive arsenals, three Edel Raid pledgers, and all the vengeful fury of every maid in the castle! Now let's get married!

**And so...**

Akai: Do you, Ethan wil Heart Konton III, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?

Ethan: I do!

Akai: And do you, Lyra Gin, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?

Lyra: Sad to say, I do.

Akai: Then I declare you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!

Lyra: *sticks tape on Ethan's mouth*

Ethan: MMMPH, MPHMF! (HEEEY! LYRA!)

Audience & Dex Holders: *CLAP CLAP CLAP THUNDEROUS CLAPS!*

Silver: IF YOU HURT HER, YOU'RE TOAST, DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Soul: Aw, isn't that sweet, Silver? Our little Lyra got married!

Crystal: *crying with joy* I can't believe it! Lyra married into the family!

Topaz: *whispers* Dad, maaaaaaaaaaaybe we shouldn't tell her that the marriage isn't valid 'cause they used a false name for Eth and Ly signed with her non-dominant hand.

Gold: *nods vigorously* Agreed.

Turquoise: They... THEY ACTUALLY GOT MARRIED! *kisses Orange's cheek in her fit of happiness*

Orange: *face resembles a Tamato berry* Um... Um...

Akai & Aquamarine: Good enough! *high five*

Amethyst: *hugs Ruby & Garnet with tears flowing* They look so wonderful in the clothes we designed for them!

Ruby: *hugs back* I know, Amy! I know!

Garnet: *in monotone* They clean up nicely.

Lapis: Congrats, you two!

Lustrous: Speaking of weddings!

Adamant: Speaking of weddings!

Lustrous: The bride usually throws her bouquet!

Adamant: Yep, she does! And whoever catches it will never get married!

Lustrous: *hits him with paper fan* DUMMY! WHOEVER CATCHES IT WILL BE THE _NEXT TO GET MARRIED!_ Oh, it's coming! *catches bouquet without thinking*

Adamant: You're getting married? To who?

Lustrous: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FIVE SECOND RULE! *tosses to someone else*

Akai: *pushes Turquoise to catch it* Though I don't think the five second rule works like that...

Aquamarine: *high fives Akai* Hey, sis, you should marry Orange!

Orange & Turquoise: *faces resemble Tamato berries* Uh... Uh...

Gray: Here, have this Kyurem plushie as a wedding gift!

Lyra: Um... Thanks...?

Alabaster: It's _True Love!_

Lyra: No, it's-

Ethan: Thanks, Eardrum Bashing Gal!

**The party was wonderful. By the end of the day, their was food all over the walls, the bride was chasing the groom around with a marshmallow machine gun, the in-laws were roaring with laughter at the scene, and several couples confessed to each other. The end.**

Audience: *CLAP CLAP CLAP THUNDEROUS APPLAUSE!*

*curtains close*

"I can't believe it's finally over," Orange said, staring into space.

"But it is," Turquoise sighed sadly.

"And I barely got any lines," Drew added.

"Speaking of PokeSpe GX Theatre!" Lustrous exclaimed.

"Speaking of PokeSpe GX Theatre," Adamant echoed.

"It was difficult and weird, but it was fun!"

"It sure was!"

"And we did all sorts of old fairy tales!"

"We sure did! There was Aladdin and Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella and Snow White and Ash Black..."

"IDIOT!" Lustrous whacked Adamant on the head with her paper folding fan. "That last one's not a fairy tale! In fact, it's not even a story!"

"Haha!" Lyra laughed.

"Super Serious Gal laughed!" Ethan exclaimed in mock surprise.

"What? _NOOO_," Topaz added sarcastically.

"There were some good times, though," Lapis said with a grin. " 'Specially 'True Love's KissTM'."

Ethan grabbed Orange's baseball bat. "I'm gonna borrow this for a minute, 'kay?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Go, Ethan," Garnet said in monotone.

"I'm gonna miss making the fabulous costumes," Amethyst sighed wistfully as Ethan chased Lapis around in the background while Garnet gave seemingly emotionless encouragement.

"Well, I for one am glad it's over!" Aquamarine declared.

"Yeah. You were always picked on," Akai agreed as Alabaster rubbed the boy's back sympathetically.

"I'M GONNA CHALLENGE THE POKEMON LEAGUE NOW!" Gray bellowed.

Adrina took off her earmuffs. "It was an interesting experience. Although I don't think the readers appreciated all the Slayers references, not to mention the various other ones..."

"By the way, I wonder which acting troupe got sold this place?" Alabaster mused.

"Alabaster! Gray!" White came running into the room with a determined glint in her eye. "I just recieved the title deed to the theater! Let's do our best, alright?"

Everyone facefaulted. The place was still open to them. Typical.

"I don't like it no more!" Lapis said quickly, worrying that he'd be forced to wear some kind of stuffy costume. Orange took a more direct approach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, running off.

Turquoise giggled. "This adventure may have ended, but I'm sure there's another one right around the corner!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone roared in agreement.

**Petal: And that's the end of that. I may/may not be writing some drabbles about these guys with the DaPokemonMadster, so be on the lookout!**

**Orange, Turquoise, Aquamarine, Akai, Topaz, Ethan, Lyra, Lapis, Garnet, Amethyst, Drew, Adamant, Lustrous, Alabaster, Gray & Adrina: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Important Announcement!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Yeah, I know this is against the rules, but whatever. Copper and I have uploaded a story called The Hero Bard starring Orange, Chu, and Jo the banjo! Lyra's got a part, too. Medieval adventure... IN STORY FORMAT! ...And please give an OC... We need them as plot devices...**


End file.
